Phoenix Risings: Necro Gate: Part 2
by Jonathan 81
Summary: After Faith and the Necronomicon are taken, SG1, Hercules, Xander, Buffy, and Ash are off to the rescue. Final fic in the Phoenix Risings Trilogy. Epilogue up. BX Enjoy. RR.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Phoenix Risings: Necro-Gate: Part 2

Rating: PG-13/R

Author: White Werewolf

Chapter Number: 1

Category: Buffy/Xander—only for this fic. Maybe a surprise ship at the end.

Spoilers/Timeframe: All I know for sure it is after "Becoming Part 2."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the ideas and my computer.

Summery: The Scrappies, SG-1, and Gunn and his crew just witnessed Faith and the Necronomicon being taken away from some unknown woman. The team gets spit and eight people head back to the SGC with a goal in mind.

Author Notes: This part is just a prologue to the Phoenix Risings Trilogy; which is in turn the starting fic to a huge series. This is the third part of the trilogy. It will be mainly focused on the Buffy/Xander relationship and it will be housing many crossovers.

Special Thanks: Danii, Tenhawk, Teri, Silent Bob Foley, and X-Lander

Crossovers Planned:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

Hercules: the Legendary Journeys

Evil Dead

Stargate SG-1

Mortal Kombat

Cameo Crossovers will suddenly appear. Take a read, and see if you can spot one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who was that?" Joxer asked his friends, "and what happened to Faith?"

Daniel stared at Jack with a questionable look in his eyes.

Jack looked at these people in front of him. A small debate began in his mind. Looking at the woman, seeing the flashing eyes, and hearing the deep voice only proved to be what he thought. The woman was goa'uld. But the question was does he tell these people? Does he tell them that this world isn't the only planet with life in it?

Normally, mum was the word when it came to public relations. The world wasn't ready for the truth.

But.

These past few days he and his friends had learned the truth about another problem the Earth was facing…the issue with vampires, demons, and deadites. A few of these he saw himself. Maybe they could create an alliance? Who knows when SG-1 would meet up with vampires again? Buffy Summers was a vampire slayer, a girl who fought these demons for a living. She also fought other demons. And, if SG-1 looked to other worlds for assistance and alliances all the time, why couldn't he do the same with these people?

"Well, Tim, that would be…"

(Goa'uld) Gabrielle thought to herself. Her eyes immediately narrowed. She hated the goa'uld. They were the aliens that captured her thousands of years ago—took her away from Xena, from Joxer, from her family.

Sam's eyes widened, "Sir?"

Sam's question brought Gabrielle back to the current conversation at hand. She couldn't tell them that she knew about the goa'uld. If the blond told them the truth, Jack would've done something drastic, and she couldn't afford to lose anything right now…especially since she got body back, reconnected with Hercules, and started to fall for Joxer. She couldn't lose any of it.

So, Gabrielle would have to play everything, as she was a novice. She could be normal in front of Hercules, Joxer, and now Xander. That was it.

He looked at her, "It's okay, Carter."

She asked, "You sure, Colonel?"

He nodded, "I am. Tim, what you just saw was an alien."

Buffy asked skeptically, "Alien?"

Xander nodded, "And I'm guessing not your basic ET, huh?"

Sam couldn't help but smile slightly, "That would be a goa'uld."

"I fuckin' don't care what type of alien that was, I want my niece back!" Ash yelled bringing everyone back to the important matter at hand.

Xander continued for his friend, "Tell me there's a way to bring her back!"

"That's going to be quite difficult." Daniel stated.

"Just how difficult?" Joxer asked.

Jack said, "We don't even know where Faith went."

"Let me guess…Area 51 is where your team is based." Xander said.

"Nope," Daniel said. "Area 51 would be something else."

"All I'm going to tell you right now is on a need to know basis. That's it." Jack said to their friends. He looked at his eldest friend, "You got that, Daniel?"

The archeologist nodded, "Right. Based on that, what do we do, Jack?"

"I think my team and I should talk before anything else gets said." The colonel said to them.

"I understand, Colonel O'Neill." Hercules stated.

With that said, SG-1 went to the other side of them to the nearest tree and huddled together.

"Are you sure about telling them, Sir? The SGC is top secret, y'know that."

He nodded, "I do, Carter. But, think about what we just experienced these past few days. We found out that vampires actually exist. I mean, actually immortal, blood-sucking creatures! And that's not all, Captain.

"Now, Buffy was willing to help us in our situation. The same with her friends. If we create an alliance with them, they'll be able to help us on other matters."

Teal'c said, "Telling them would make a good strategic move, Captain Carter."

"I'd have to agree, Sam. Finding out that the Necronomicon actually exists is mind blowing enough."

"I understand. I do agree that we tell them only on a need to know basis. General Hammond isn't going to be excited that we told them about the goa'uld though."

"We're obviously going to need their help with this goa'uld, Jack. And I don't think that General Hammond is going to let a little over a dozen people into the SGC. Especially civilians on that matter."

"If we tell General Hammond that we need their expertise on the Necronomicon, he should be willing to allow some of them inside."

"Not a bad idea, Teal'c," Jack said to his friend. "Remember, we only tell them on a need to know bases. I should radio, Hammond, and let him know what's happening. Hopefully, he'll be okay with this."

---

The Scrappies, Gunn, and his crew watched as SG-1 walked over to the far tree.

"What do you think there talking about, Xander?"

He looked at Joxer, "Well, it seems that they might be making sure that giving us the okay on this alien business. They were about to give us some classified information, Tim."

Buffy stated, "We did help them with their vampire situation. Well, we tried to anyway. But they do know about vampires. I think Xander might be right."

"I don't care about any of this, Buffy. All I want is to have my niece back."

Hercules commented, "And we will get her back. We're going to need their help, Ash. What we're dealing with is something that we never dealt with before."

"Aye," Doyle said as he looked at the group next to them. "I guess that's why it's taking this long."

---

Jack talked into his cell phone, "General Hammond, I think we should talk."

"What about, son? Did you stop Caroline?"

O'Neill said, "About that, Sir. Caroline was already taken care of when we got here."

"Then may I ask why aren't you at the SGC?"

"We ran into some trouble. It seems that we stumbled on a war that dealt with deadites. Apparently Sir, deadites are a lot like zombies. We found some locals  
with knowledge of the matter."

"Zombies? Are you aware that you're speaking nonsense, Colonel?"

He shook his head, "Sir, I am not speaking nonsense. As it turns out there's more to Earth then the goa'uld?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Daniel had an old friend that lived in Los Angeles. Unfortunately, he died a few years back. But he left Daniel his journal. In the journal, we found that Daniel's friend was a watcher from England. Watchers are people who train vampire slayers. Vampire slayers are"

"Cut to the chase, Jack."

"Alright, Sir. Bottom line is vampires are real. And that's what Caroline was. She wasn't a goa'uld or alien. She was a vampire."

"A vampire, Son? What are you trying to tell me?"

"Simply this. A goa'uld just teleported down to Earth, took an ancient book, and kidnapped a girl…a vampire slayer."

"…"

"You think I've lost it completely, don't you?"

"Son, the only reason I haven't Section Eighted you yet is because I don't know where you are."

"So…you don't believe me, Sir?"

"I'm prepared to give you the benefit of the doubt, Jack. Only you could run into something this ridicules. Pick some people who can convince me, Colonel. Bring them in. Once I'm sure you haven't gone insane, I'll authorize a go."

"Thank you, Sir. I'm thinking five people might be good to bring."

"Bring only four, Jack. Then we'll talk. But, these people better be good at what they do."

"Understood, General."

With that said, Jack turned off his phone and went back to the team who were already with the rest of the group.

"I just talked to General Hammond. I can only bring four of you."

Before anyone else could say something, SG-1, Xander, Buffy, Ash, and Kevin disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Gunn asked.

---

The eight of them appeared on the Asgard ship,  
Biliskner.

"Where are we?" Ash asked as he surveyed the room they were in.

"Greetings, Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c." He glanced at the four new people, "And welcome Mr. Sorbo, Mr. Harris, Ms.  
Summers, and Mr. Williams."

Xander took a few steps back, "That is definitely not ET!"

Buffy got into her fighting stance as Ash revved up his chainsaw. "We want to go home, right now!"

"I assure you Ms. Summers and Mr. Williams, I will not harm you. I teleported you here because I needed to tell you about Ninnedinna."

"Ninnedinna?" Jack asked surprised.

Daniel said, "Ninnedinna was a Babylonian Goddess. She was the one who created the books of the dead."

Ash questioned, "You mean to tell me, that this goa'uld created the Necronomicon?"

Thor nodded, "You are correct, Mr. Williams. Before we get any further, my name is Thor. And you are on my ship, the Biliskner."

"You're Thor?" Xander asked. He glanced Hercules, "This is Thor? Thor's an alien?"

Hercules nodded, "If he says he's Thor. Then he's Thor. (Allot has happened since the show ended. Things have changed.)

"I brought you here because you're the ones that have to go to Ninnedinna and rescue your friend and take back the book. The Asgard cannot because of Protected Planets Treaty. You all bring something that would be useful against Ninnedinna."

"We do?" Xander asked surprised.

"Indeed," Thor said to the young man. "SG-1 is Earth's first line of defence. Mr. Williams has experience with the Necronomicon before. Ms. Summers and Mr. Harris are both part of a demon fighting team. Due to their contributions, Earth has survived many dangers. Mr. Sorbo has also served the Earth well for  
some time in many unique ways."

Jack asked, "Do you know where we can find Ninnedinna?"

Thor stated, "That I do not know the answer to."

Buffy looked at the alien, "Are you going to send us home after this?"

Thor said, "After we are finished, I am going to send you to the SGC. That is where is located. There, you can contact your friends and let them know everything is fine. Now, if you excuse, I would like to talk to Mr. Sorbo."

Hercules asked, "Where do you want to talk?"

The Asgard said, "Follow me. When we are finished, then I will send you back to the SGC."

With that said, the two of them left the room.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Buffy asked.

Xander said, "I don't have the slightest idea." He then glanced over to a window. "Take a look at this, Buff."

The two of them headed over to the window. "Just look at that. Doesn't that make you feel, y'know, small?"

She looked at through the window and was amazed by the vastness of outer space. Buffy sighed, "I do now."

He wrapped his arm around her waist as they continued to look, "I know it's depressing. But it makes you think. I realize that we might have any effect to  
change all that, but we do have the ability to change things around us. And as I look at you and the gang, I realize that we've had an effect on each other. If  
it wasn't for me, you wouldn't get any donuts and if you weren't here, I probably would've died too many years ago."

She looked at him, and stared into his eyes. She saw that the same look a few weeks ago when they went to his apartment that first time since the summer began. "You do more than just the donut runs."

"I do?"

She smiled, "Xander, this summer I learned a lot about myself and reevaluated my life and everyone that I hold dear to me. And you're my hero."

"I'm your hero?"

Buffy pulled him down to her and hugged him, "Yes you are."

He smiled back, "And you're mine too."

She pulled away from him and had tears in her eyes. "I'm you're hero?"

Xander smiled, "Without a doubt."

"What are you looking at?"

The question brought the two of them back to the group.

With a smile, Buffy said, "We never saw the stars this close. Have you Teal'c?"

---

Hercules and Thor walked down the corridor, both staring forward.

"It has been a long time, Hercules."

The demigod nodded, "It sure has, Thor. Too long if you ask me."

"We certainly have been occupied. You have saved Earth numerous times, my friend.

He smiled, "It's what I do, Thor."

"Indeed."

"Thank you for using my alias back there. For a moment, I though you were going to call me, Hercules."

"Having the same mind since they day I was first born, makes me realize that at times change is good. Also, your world has lost what it first had. Many people fear and are prejudice down there."

"We still had our problems back then."

"Yes, that would be correct. But that was between humans and centaurs. Color was never an issue."

"Times change, Thor. But things like prejudice never will. It's sadly part of human nature."

"All races have bad and good factors, Hercules. When Humanity learns from their mistakes, then they can become the fifth race."

"I hope to be alive then."

"And you should be. One thing about your agelessness is that you have proven yourself to be an almost unstoppable force. The Asgard are lucky to have a friend like you."

"I'm just glad the goa'uld didn't take the roles of all the gods they killed."

"We did the best we could, Hercules. Now, about Ninnedinna…"

"I was wondering when you were getting to that." He chuckled to himself.

"Mr. Harris, Ms. Summers, and Mr. Williams have never traveled the sars before. They are going to need some help. Keep a close eye on your friends. They do not know the truth, do they?"

The demigod, "Only Xander does." He saw a confused look, "The boy. He found out about me during a fight."

"Ah, I see." He said with certainty. "Do you know where to find Ninnedinna?"

"No, I don't sadly."

"I suggest you look to your family for help."

His eyes widened, "My family?"

---

The mention of Teal'c real name caused SG-1 to turn to the blond slayer.

Xander asked, "What kind of name is Teal'c? No offence."

Teal'c just responded with a raised eyebrow.

Daniel looked his friend, not sure how to respond, "Jack…"

The colonel said to them, "Murray is just a cover name for Teal'c."

"His last name isn't Jaffaman, is it?" Ash asked.

Teal'c said, "My real name is Teal'c. I come from the planet, Chulak."

Buffy said, "You mean-"

Xander continued for his friend, "Teal'c is an alien?"

Daniel said, "For the most part. He is human in nature, except he has a pouch in his stomach."

"Like a kangaroo?" Xander asked.

Jack smirked.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? I thought it was funny."

Sam said, "For the most part. Instead of housing a baby marsupial, it houses a goa'uld symbiot."

"Or snake." Jack rephrased.

Daniel nodded, "Right. Snake. Teal'c and the 'snake' have a symbiotic relationship. The goa'uld uses Teal'c to live and the goa'uld allows Teal'c good health."

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Ash asked. "Or is Thor, Teal'c, and Ninnedinna is?"

"That's all we can tell you for now." Jack said. "Remember? We're on a need to know bases."

"Alright then." Xander said.

---

"Get in there!"

Ninnedinna threw Faith across the room until she landed by the far wall.

Faith sprung to her feet and charged the unknown woman, "Where the fuck am I?"

The fake-goddess shot out her hand, opened her palm, and light emerged. Soon energy released and shot Faith back to the wall.

"What are you?" Faith screamed as she got to her feet/

Smiled, "I am a goddess. My name is Ninnedinna."

She showed a confused look, "A goddess?"

"You're right, Faith."

"You know my name?"

Ninnedinna nodded, "I do, Faith. I know about you, and your uncle. I'm the one who created the Neronomicon."

The Slayer glared at her, "You created the Necronomicon! You sent my uncle through hell?"

She cackled, "Your uncle has proven himself to be quite strong. I have the perfect plan for him and you. All will know the power of Ninnedinna!"

"What are you planning?" Faith asked to her as she walked forward.

She grinned, "Like I'm going to tell you." Faith turned around and started to walk down the hall, "I have plans for you, Faith. I have plans for you."

When she was gone from sight, Faith said to herself, "I'll give her one thing. She didn't tell me her plan. That's different."

Faith then turned around and looked out the window, "In the words of Dorothy, 'Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.'"

---

Hercules repeated his question, "My family?"

Thor answered, "Indeed, Hercules. The Asgard does not know where Faith and Ninedinna are. However, the Ancients and your friend, Prometheus, had an arrangement."

He remembered, "Right. If I remember correctly, Prometheus was given the Astral Rod by the Ancients."

Thor stated, "Yes, which is why Zeus chained him to Caucasus the first time."

Hercules said, "But Zeus gave the Astral Rod to Raiden. Being an elder god might help us. Although  
the Astral Rod might be in Outworld."

The alien said, "As with Faith I have not been able to ascertain the current whereabouts of Raiden. Since you will be at the SGC with SG-1 and your friends, you will be unable to contact Raiden in order to help you. It is possible that one of your family could help."

He shook his head, "My family won't help. All they care about are themselves. And saving Faith would not be on their 'to do ' list."

Thor sighed, "I am sorry then, Hercules. The Asgard cannot locate Raiden. Are you sure you do not have any family that will help?"

Hercules sighed, "I have to think about this, Thor. Ares wouldn't do this. Same with Hades, Apollo, or any other gods. Traveling offworld is forbidden. And  
after Zeus chained up Prometheus, I don't think any god would be willing to help."

"All I can say then, Hercules is you should return to your friends in the other room and prepare to be transported to the SGC. It would be wise to think about which god to send. We shall be in touch."

The demigod shrugged, "Maybe Xander will have some insight."

With that said, two old friends left the corridor and headed back to the main room.

---

"I trust everyone is ready to be transported to the SGC."

SG-1, Xander, Buffy, and Ash looked to the source of the voice as Thor and Hercules came walking in.

Buffy sighed, "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"We just don't know where to find Faith and this means we're pretty much at a stand-still." Xander said to sum up.

"Hate to say this Jack, but Xander's right." Daniel said to his friend.

Suddenly, light brightened within the room, and the eight people disappeared.

---

"Dammit, General where the hell has SG-1 got to now?"

The general looked up to the man that stood before him, Senator Robert Kinsey- a man that he really didn't much, like the pompous senator. The man had always a thorn in the side to himself and the SGC . "I assure you, Senator. SG-1 is on a mission that is important. Our teams here are looking into a way to contact them."

"One of these days General that incompetent team you call SG1 is going to end up causing problems for the entire planet, this is precisely the type of thing I said would happen if the SGC stayed in operation now with the entire team out of communication you don't think that you should have warned the oversight committee?"

Soon, white light filled the room, and then dissipated.

General Hammond and Senator Kinsey saw with open eyes  
eight other people standing in General Hammond's office.

Hammond looked at the colonel, "What's going on, Colonel? Where have you been?" He then looked at four people he never saw before.

Before he could say anything, Kinsey interrupted, "Who the hell are you?"

Jack said, "Sir, we just came from seeing Thor."

Kinsey looked at Hammond, "Thor?" He then turned to SG-1, "What the hell is going on, Colonel?"

He suddenly remembered something, "You mean the 'Thor' from your reports, don't you, Colonel?" The senator looked at the four others, "I'll say this again, who are these people? Civilians aren't welcomed to the SGC."

"You're proof of that." Mumbled Jack under his breath.

"Senator," Sam began before any hostility broke out, "Thor requested out help to go after Ninedinna."

"Ninedinna, Captain?"

The archeologist said, "A goa'uld, Sir. She kidnapped Faith and took the Necronomicon."

"Ninedinna, Thor, Necronomicon?" Kinsey asked aloud. "What is hell is going on around here?"

"We're trying to explain," Hercules said to calm down the situation.

"And who the hell are you Mister? This is a military instillation give me a reason not to throw you in the brig."

"Well Sir, My name's Kevin Sorbo."

"The Actor?"

"Yes, Sir.

"So not only do you bring Civilians into this base Colonel you bring a high profile actor with you, you better have a damn good explanation."

Xander said, "Sir, Thor chose us because we bring something to help SG-1 on this matter."

"I didn't ask you boy…" Kinsey snarled at Xander, Buffy's grip on Xander's arm was the only thing holding him back from punching Kinsey across the room.

"You better explain, Colonel." Asked Hammond

"Well, Sir. I'd prefer Danny to do this but I'll try. Basically Sir, these are Ash Williams, Xander Harris, Buffy Summers, and Kevin Sorbo. They're the locals I was talking about, Sir."

Hammond remembered their previous discussion. So, he knew Jack was serious with these people, "Senator, I assure you, that even though these people are needed to bring back their friend and stop Ninedinna from using the Necronimicon."

He walked over to the younger members of these people he just met, "These two look like they're still in high school! What are you, freshmen?"

Buffy said in her defense, "Seniors."

He looked at the general, "Whatever. So you're okay with teenagers being here?"

Daniel slipped out, "She's also a vampire slayer."

His eyes rolled as he glanced at the archeologist, "A vampire slayer?"

Kinsey looked at Jack, "So, you didn't just bring in a teenager, Colonel? You brought in a psychotic slut?"

Without even thinking, Xander balled his hand into a fist, and launched forward. He punched Kinsey across the face, "You take that back, you Bastard!"

Jack smirked, (This kid isn't that bad after all.)

Kinsey took a few steps back, and rubbed his sore spot, "Hammond, I demand that you take these civilians to the brig!"

"Colonel O'Neill, you and you're team, take Mr. Harris, Ms. Summers, Mr. Sorbo, and Mr. Williams to the debriefing room. I'll be right down."

Jack nodded, "Yes, Sir. Follow me." With that, the eight of them left the office.

Hammond looked at the senator. "We need to talk. Right now!"

------------------------------------------

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Phoenix Risings: Necro-Gate: Part 2

Raiting: PG-13/R

Chapter:2

Author:White Werewolf

Category:Buffy/Xander-only in this fic. Not much of it though. Another 'ship might appear as well.Spoiler:All I know it is set after, "Becoming Part 2"

Disclaimer:I don't own anything, but the ideas, my computer, and my website:

Summery:A goa'uld kidnapped Faith and took the Necronomicon, now SG-1, and some of the Scrappies head to the SGC to stop her

Author Notes:This part is just the prologue to the Phoenix Risings Trilogy; which will turn into a huge series. This is the third part of the trilogy. It will house many crossovers and focus on the Buffy/Xander relationship

Special Thanks:Danii, Tenhawk, Teri, Silent Bob Foley, and X-Lander.  
Special Mention:Thanks to Cyclone as well for helping me with this chapter.

Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Hercules: the Legendary Journeys   
Evil Dead   
Stargate SG-1   
Xena: Warrior Princess   
Mortal Kombat

Cameo Crossovers will suddenly appear. Take a read and see if you can spot one.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The eight of them walked down the corridor. "Well, kids," Jack said as they walked, "you just met Senator Kinsey."

"Senator of what? Being a bastard?" Buffy asked aloud.

The colonel chuckled, "No. Not really. He's been trying to shut us down for years now."

"I see." Ash said. He looked down at his hand and realized he still had his chainsaw attached. "Forgot I still had this on." The former promised one said with a grin. He quickly detached the chainsaw and attached the gauntlet.

Sam looked at his attachment, "What exactly happened to your hand there, Ash?"

He looked up at the elder blond, "The book took over my hand, and I had to chop it off at the wrist. When I was in Medieval Europe, I got it replaced by a gauntlet."

Sam looked at him skeptically, "Medieval Europe?"

Ash then began to tell his tale about the Necronomicon. Daniel was amazed at what this man went through, and how the book was able to do that.

"What I don't understand is, I thought the Goa'uld only used technology. And not magic." Jack said.

The archeologist suggested, "Maybe Ninedinna is older then Apophis. And maybe even older then Ra."

Xander asked, "Ra? Apophis?"

Hercules pointed out, "Egyptian and Sumerian Gods."

Daniel looked at the actor, "I see you know your mythology, Mr. Sorbo."

The demigod grinned, "My show uses mythological figures all the time."

Jack snapped his fingers, "I knew you looked familiar. My cousin watches your show."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, "You have a cousin, O'Neill?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Sam."

Sam looked at him, "Sam?"

He grinned. "Yeah. My cousin, Angus, has a son, Sam. He watches Hercules and Xena all the time."

Hercules grinned, "It's always nice to hear about fans."

Changing the subject, Buffy asked, "Were is the debriefing room?"

Daniel said as he looked forward, "Just up ahead. We'll be there shortly."

The Slayer asked, "We need to let the others know we're okay, Colonel. The last time they saw us was in Los Angeles." Thinking for a second, "Where are we anyway?"

Daniel said, "That would be Colorado. And I think you could call them. But don't tell them where we are."

Xander nodded, "Makes sense, Buff. If I'm correct, this is a top security military base. And the public doesn't need to know this."

Jack glanced at him, "How do you know all this information, Xander?"

He answered back, "Last Halloween, a spell was cast on Sunnydale. Everyone who bought something from Ethan's turned into what they bought. I bought a toy gun. Next thing I know is that night, I turned into soldier boy. Buffy here was turned into a noble woman."

"That would explain it." Sam said to the group of eight. "But I find that to be rather cheating."

Daniel said, "This coming from the woman who had a tokra within her, and now has superior tokra knowledge."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Touché."

Xander asked, "Tokra?"

Jack stared at Daniel, "You got to learn to keep your mouth shut sometimes, Danny. You let Kinsey know about Buffy and you just let them know about the Tokra."

Daniel grinned slightly, "Sorry."

The colonel said, "Just don't do it again. I think we can trust these guys."

Just as Sam was about to say something, Teal'c spoke up, "This is the debriefing room. I am sure General Hammond will be here soon."

---

"Where do you get off calling that young woman a slut, Senator?"

He walked up to the general. The whole time, they were still separated by a desk.

"General, this is a military base, the most confidential project in Earth's history and now some so called Alien 'friend' has graciously dropped help in our laps.

And what help? Two of them are teenagers, one is a television actor, and the other one had a chainsaw for a hand? These people are in no shape or form suitable for the SGC, get them off this base now."

"Senator Kinsey, these four people as you say were chosen by Thor. And if he has just cause for selecting these people, then I might have to agree with him."

"So because of the word of some alien that we barely know, you're going to allow them to walk freely around the SGC and possibly go through the Stargate? These civilians must be removed at once General, that is an order."

"You barely know him Senator, he is responsible for you to even be standing there, now I assure you that they will be well watched over. Thor chose them for what he believed would be best when we come up against what is apparently another Goa'uld named Ninedinna. Now considering your actions here already I suggest you calm down and think before you act."

"No General. I will not take time over this, not only do you have four unauthorized civilians in the SGC but you have allowed one of them, one who assaulted me to walk around freely."

"Senator, I don't know if you realized this, but the young man did only retaliate for your actions in the Briefing room, you called the young woman a slut, not only was it uncalled for, but it was rude, insensitive, and above all not language commiserate with your position of authority."

"I don't particularly care what you think General. I was assaulted by that insolent young man, I want it taken care of immediately."

Hammond glared at the man, "Mr Harris reacted in the defense of a young woman who obviously means a lot to him, now if any man insulted a woman like that then in my opinion they deserve what they get Senator, he may be in the wrong with a physical assault but you were just as much in the wrong."

"Damn it Hammond, Doctor Jackson practically declared her psychotic sprouting off about Slayer's and Vampires. She should be in a mental hospital. Vampires don't exist."

George walked over to his door, "Senator, I don't have time for this. Less than a week ago, a powerful goa'uld came down to Earth without our radar detecting them or anyone seeing her, further more she and kidnapped a girl, an American citizen no less and took her away. As a senator, you should realize that we have to resolve this situation before other goa'uld come down and do it again."

"Now, see here, General Hammond."

"No, you see here, Senator. I have to talk to my team and our guests. We need to rectify this ASAP."

With that said, the general left the office leaving a confused and angered senator.

---

"I see you're all here." General Hammond said as he walked into the debriefing room.

On one side of the table, sat the four members of SG-1. They sat in their usual seats. On the other side, Buffy sat next to Xander, who sat next to Hercules. Ash was by the far wall. All eyes were focused on the general.

"First of all, I want to apologize for Senator Kinsey, Ms. Summers. He had no right to insult you in any way."

She nodded, "It's alright, General. But I hope nothing happens to Xander." She said squeezing her friend's hand absent-mindedly

He sighed and a slight smile came to his face as the two teenagers comforted each other as he sat down in his seat. "We'll try to make things easy for him, Senator Kinsey had no right to that and Mr. Harris' reaction is understandable."

"Besides the Security cameras would have picked up the whole thing and they show Kinsey was in the wrong, you guys have nothing to worry about." Jack replied

"However, that's not what we need to discuss at the moment"  
Ash nodded, "Right. We have to find my niece, General."

Hammond said, "And we will, Mr. Williams." He looked at around the room one more time, "so, what exactly happened during your recon Colonel?"

SG-1, Buffy, Xander, Hercules, and Ash took turns filling in General Hammond on the situation. Everything that happened these past three weeks was told to the General.

"That is quite the tale, People."

Xander smirked, "It is, isn't it? And it's one hundred percent accurate."

Hercules added, "Everything's true. Well, except for the fact that SG-1 killed Bad Faith. That was a team effort."

General Hammond sighed, "Well, finding out that vampires among other demons existing is nothing new to the American Government."

Jack looked at him skeptically, "And the reason you didn't fill me in on this, was because?"

Hammond said, "After we last talked, I contacted one of my superiors and he told me that the US Government was in the process of forming a military operation based on the supernatural."

Buffy said, "I hope these people know what they're getting into."

The general stated, "This will be well looked into. They want to make this military operation the best it can be. So, they're preparing for it now. Should be running in two years time."

"Sir? We still don't know what we're going to do about Ninedinna." Carter said to bring the subject to the one at hand, "Thor didn't have anything to comment on."

Hammond looked at the clock, "Well, right now it's pretty late, and we're all exhausted. I suggest we all sleep on it, and reconvene at 0700 hours. Mr. Williams, Mr. Harris, Ms. Summers, and Mr. Sorbo can all find rooms here at the base. SG-1 will show you each to one."

Buffy asked, "Do you mind if I call our friends and let them know we're alright, General. We disappeared after defeating Bad Faith. I don't want them to worry."

He smiled, "I don't see why not. Just don't tell them where we are. The SGC is classified."

Xander yawned, "Thanks. We'll see you in the morning."

With that said, the current members of the Scrappies and SG-1 left the debriefing room for their destined quarters.

---

Ash and Jack were walking down the hallway. Behind them, were the six others. Each group of two were at their own pace.

The former promised one and the colonel walked over to room number, 55. Jack opened the room, flipped on the light switch, and held the door open for Ash.

"This will be your room until you leave, Ash."

Ash placed his chainsaw on top of the desk that was by the far wall. Leaning against the wall beside the desk, he rubbed the metal of his gaunlet hand with his normal one.

"So this is the SGC, huh?"

Jack nodded as he stepped closer to the scarred man, "Yep. Much has happened here. Some good, and some bad."

He grinned, "I know all about the good and the bad. My life has been pretty much of the bad as of late."

The colonel sighed, "Ash, I know what your feeling. You feel helpless. I'm sure you've gone through the whole situation with your niece a thousand times, and every time, you wonder if there was something different. Something different that would allow you to save your niece."

He sighed, "It hurts, Jack. I just find out my niece is a vampire slayer, promise to help her in every way that I can; I can't even save her from that fucking bitch. I've gone through so much of my life, so many horrors, and I can't even stop one single woman."

"To be fair to you, Ash. You never went up against a goa'uld before. You may have fought deadites, vampires, demons, and other creatures, but you never faced an opponent like Ninedinna. I know what it's like to lose someone. And I know you lost some too, but I will help you find Faith. That's a promise"  
Ash said, "Thanks, Jack." He looked at his hand and then back at new friend. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

He shrugged, "Sure. What's the question?"

The clerk grinned, "What's the story with Captain Carter?"

---

Hercules and Daniel were a few feet behind Jack and Ash. As they disappeared into room 55, the two of them went further.

"I must admit, Mr. Sorbo."

He grinned, "Call me Kevin."

Daniel smiled, "Alright, Kevin. I was surprised you knew about Ra and Apophis. I always had the impression that celebrities didn't care much for mythology. Well, I always thought many people didn't care for them."

Hercules grinned, "Mythology always fascinated me, Daniel. I always wanted to do some acting with the genre. Before I got the job on Hercules, I was going for the role of Clark Kent in Lois and Clark. But of course Dean Cain got the job."

The archeologist said, "I don't know much about the acting game. Never really got on with me. I always preferred the supernatural. UFOs always interested me. Same with the odd mysteries of the world. Like what happened with Atlantis."

Hercules chuckled, "It's an island that sunk. But from what I know of it, the technology on the island was very advanced. Especially for that time period."

Daniel opened the door to room number, 61. "This will be your room, Kevin. I might suggest you calling the studio and letting them know that you're unavailable for filming future episodes."

The demigod smiled, "Thanks, I'll do that."

With that said, Daniel turned around and headed for the door.

"Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel turned around, "Yes?"

Hercules asked, "Is it alright if I get a snack later. Fighting Bad Faith really took a lot out of me."

The archeologist nodded, "Not a problem. Just go to the mess hall. It's down the hall. Take a right at the end and go down four doors. There'll be people guarding it. But that's just standard procedure."

"Thanks." The son of Zeus said. (I'll talk to Xander later tonight.)

---

The two blonds watched as Kevin and Daniel went into room 61. They headed down two more rooms.

Sam opened the door allowing Buffy to enter.

"This is your room, Ms. Summers."

Buffy nodded as she went inside. Turning back to the captain, she said, "Call me, Buffy, Captain."

Sam nodded, "Call me Sam."

Sam then went to sit down on the bed. She was shortly joined by the younger woman of the two.

"You went through a lot these past few weeks, Buffy."

Buffy sighed, "Don't I know it. Too much testosterone."

The captain grinned, "I know that feeling. Other than Janet, I feel like I'm the only woman here. I'm always around men. Not that I mind at all, but it starts to feel lonely."

The Slayer nodded, "It's weird. Back in Sunnydale, Xander and Giles are the only men that I hang around with mainly. After Angel, all I really had to hang out with was Xander. Oz was always with Willow, and Giles was my watcher. Now I know how Xander felt a lot of the time during high school.

"When I went to LA, and met up with Xander again, the tables turned. I was the only female of the group. There was Faith, but it still felt lonely. And I just met Gabrielle. But the rest of the group is men. Men are such slobs sometimes."

Sam said, "You better believe it. I'm glad there's another female at the SGC."

Buffy smiled, "I just hope we're not here long. After this, I want to go home. This summer has been tough on all of us, and after we rescue Faith, Xander, Ash, Wesley, and I'll head back to Sunnydale. Xander and I are going to have to find some way to get back into school. Principal Snyder hates having me as a student."

The captain said, "If your under 18, you should be able to get back to school. They can't deny you an education."

Buffy nodded, "I just hope I survive high school. Being a slayer has it's high points, don't get me wrong. But being a slayer also means that you get to have a short life. I know I'm living on borrowed time."

Sam looked at her, not knowing how to respond to that. She never thought about slayers having a short lifespan. She never thought much about slayers before.

---

"This way, Alexander Harris." Teal'c said as they walked past Buffy and Sam. "Number 65 will be your room."

Xander grinned his thanks. "Thanks, Teal'c"

"You are quite welcome." He then opened the door. "I will leave you now."

"Uh, Teal'c?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, "Yes, Alexander Harris?"

"First of all, call me Xander."

"Certainly, Xander."

He smiled, "Good. Second, you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all, Xander."

Xander went inside as Teal'c turned on the lights. The boy sat down on his bed, "Can I ask you something about Chulak?"

Teal asked, "What would you like to know?"

"Sit down, Teal'c." Teal'c sat down.

"Do you miss home? Do you miss your planet?"

He answered, "I do miss my time at Chulak. I miss my son, Rya'c. I know he is doing well though."

Xander asked, "You have a son?"

He nodded, "Indeed," was the Jaffa's response. "I may miss Chulak, Alexander Harris. However, since I am friends with Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, and Daniel Jackson. I do not miss Chulak as much."

Xander grinned, "Now that I think about it. Hanging with Buffy is always a plus. Being far from Sunnydale isn't so bad."

"I do believe you will go home again, Alexander Harris."

"Xander. Call me Xander."

He nodded, "Very well then, Xander. I shall leave you now. That is if you do not have any other questions."

The boy shook his head, "No, I'm good."

Teal'c stood up. "I will see you tomorrow."

With that said, Teal'c left Xander.

---

"Xander?"

Xander sat up from his bed as he heard his name being called. He flipped on the lamp as he got out of his bed. The boy went to the door and opened it a smidge, "What's wrong?"

Hercules opened the door further, "Come with me. I want to ask your advice on something."

Xander looked back at the clock. Turning back to hisfriend, "Damn Kevin, it's 2:00 in the morning."

He nodded raised his eyebrow and pointed to the cornerof the room with his head.

"Huh?"

Hercules looked as he was in thought which he was,then shook his head farther.

Xander sighed, "What?"

Giving up, he mouthed the words, "We gotta talk."

He opened the door.

The boy rolled his eyes, "What?"

Signing, Hercules grabbed Xander by the arm and pulled him out of his room. Closing the door behind Xander,  
Hercules said to him, "Cameras."

Xander nodded, "Oh..."

The demigod sighed, "Come with me. We have to talk."

The two of them walked down the hallway. "Where we going?"

Kevin smiled, "I feeling a little hungry. Want to join me for a snack?"

Getting the idea, the young man nodded, "I can go for something.

"Good. C'mon."

The two of them walked toward the mess hall. Walking to the entrance, the two friends failed to noticed two people standing in front of the mess hall entrance.  
The two men stepped up to the pair.

"Halt."

"Uhh hi." Stammered Xander.

"Identification."

Both Herc and Xander pulled out the identical civilian ID cards issued them by Colonel O'Neill for their stay at the SGC.

"Why are you walking around at 2 am gentlemen?" Asked the Guard.

"My friend and I were just wondering if we could get a quick snack. Doctor Jackson said we were permitted to leave our quarters to get something."

One of the guards nodded, "Go ahead."

Xander grinned, "Thanks."

With that said, Hercules and Xander walked into the mess hall and noticed a man sitting at a nearby table.  
"Uh, Kevin?" Xander asked his friend.

Hercules looked at him, "We have company."

Hercules walked over to the man and sat down next to him. "Burning the midnight oil?"

The man looked at him and smiled wearily, "I just had ameeting with General Hammond. We're working on a problem, and I'm just taking a break, Mr...."

Hercules grinned, " Sorbo, Kevin Sorbo"

The man looked at him in shock, "You're Kevin Sorbo.  
Gushie and Sam won't believe this!"

Xander stated slowly, "Sam." (How many Sams arethere?) "This Sam wouldn't be the Sam Colonel O'Neill has as a cousin."

He shook his head, "Nah I doubt it, The Sam I know is a doctor of physics."

The boy said, "Just like Captain Carter."

The man looked at him, "This Sam is male."

Xander chucked, "That would be the difference."

"If he's Kevin Sorbo, then you'd be?"

"Xander. Alexander Harris, but I prefer Xander."

"Nice to meet ya, the names Albert, Admiral Albert Calavicci, but most people call me Al."

---

Buffy sighed as she woke up. Turning to the wall that held the clock, she noticed that it was only three o'clock. She couldn't fall a sleep. The Slayer had successfully fallen asleep on her third attempt, but found out it didn't last long. Her mind was too overwhelmed with worry. Here she was in a room within some secret military base. The only person that she knew truly was Xander. Kevin and Ash were nice and all, but she didn't really know them.

Her main cause for worry though that her friends in LA were without a slayer. Both her and Faith were gone.  
All that was left was Wesley, Gunn, Gabrielle, Tim,  
Doyle, and Eric. Her eyes widened, "Eric?" Buffy cursed herself of not thinking about him sooner. Him and Faith were close and he didn't know anything that was going on. After talking to Faith, she realized that there was some romantic feelings between the two.  
They were just never gone into.

Buffy had to call him first. Let him know that Faith didn't abandon him. Well, actually, she did. But notby choice. The younger slayer was kidnapped. Eric would definitely want to know why she never contacted him after they had that conversation a few days ago.  
It left everything between them on shaky ground.

Without even thinking of the repercussions, Buffy reached the phone that was beside the bed and dialed a familiar number.

A few rings passed.

"Helllo?" A tired voice asked.

"Hi, Eric?"

Not thinking, he mistook the voice, "What are you doing up, Morgan? Something wrong?"

Buffy shook her head, "Eric, it's Buffy."

"Buffy? Where are you?"

Buffy sighed, "I can't answer that. It's classified.  
But I wanted to talk to you about Faith."

His eyes widened, "Faith? Is she aright? She was supposed to talk to me like two days ago."

The blond female nodded, "I know, Eric. She told me about the conversation you two had."

He gulped, "She did?"

"Yeah, she did. I don't want to get into the middle of, but Faith not giving you answer is understandable.  
She merely wasn't available to talk to you."

"Wasn't available? What about her cellphone I gaveher? She could've called me from anywhere? Well, obviously not if there was interference." Gettingmore worried by the second, he asked, " Can you please tell me what's going on? Why are you being vague? Why is your location classified? Wesley told mesomething about Faith had to visit her aunt and took Xander and you along with her. Then Kevin took Ash to one of his charity events."

She took a deep breath. He deserved to know, but she wanted to be sure it was the right thing to do. Bottom line was, if she told him where Faith was he'd want to know why. And while she didn't know why, it was pretty sure that he would know about Faith and her night jobs.

"Eric, I'm going to ask you something. I want you to be completely honest."

"Sure, no problem."

"Do you believe in the unexplained?"

Hercules looked at the admiral, "I haven't seen you around this afternoon."

He answered, "Well, I'm based in New Mexico. General Hammond is just helping me with a problem. As soon as I'm done here, I'm going to meet back with him, and then head to my hotel."

Xander grinned, "New Mexico? What's in New Mexico?"

Al said, "Can't help you there, Xander. Sorry." He finished up his coffee and looked at the both of them. "Hate to meet and run, but General Hammond is waiting for me. I'll talk to you later."

The three of them said their goodbyes and watched Al leave the mess hall.

As Xander sat back down, he looked at Hercules, "Alright, what do we need to talk about? Why was it so important to wake me up at 2 o'clock in the morning?"

The demigod said, "I want to talk to you about what Thor said."

"How do you know each other anyway?"

Hercules filled him on the story.

"That is quite the tale."

He grinned, "It is, isn't it?"

After a moment's pause, he said, "Well, anyway, someone has to go to Outworld and find the Astral Rod. I would do it, but I'm stuck here."

"So who do you think will do it?"

"The problem is that Zeus will punish who ever uses the Astral Rod. The last time someone used it, Zeus chained up Prometheus."

He nodded, "That would put a damper on things."

The actor chuckled, "It most certainly would."

"So who areour choices?" Xander asked.

Just as Hercules was about to say something, golden sparks exploded in the room and Aphrodite appeared.

"Hi, Baby Bro. Hi, X-Babe."

"Aphrodite." Xander growled.

"Hey, what's with the attitude, Sweetcheeks?"

Xander sighed, "You just don't pop down from Olympus to a military base. Especially one with security cameras and guards everywhere. What if someone sees you?"

She grinned, "Don't worry about it. I cast a spell. No mortal can see or hear me."

He questioned, "Then how can I see you?"

The goddess said, "Simple, X-Babe. I can select who and who isn't targeted by the spell. I used to do that all the time with Ioulas."

"What are you doing here, Aphrodite?"

The blond turned to her brother, "Gabrielle sent me. She wanted to know what happened? Your friends back there are worried."

The boy sighed, "Great. I just hope Buffy calls them tomorrow"  
"Might even be sooner then that, Sweetcheeks. She's on the phone with Eric now."

"I wonder if she's going to tell Eric the truth."

"You'll just have to wait and see." She then looked at the two of them, "So, what did happen to you?"

Hercules filled her in on the situation. "Now we're wondering who to send to get the Astral Rod."

She grinned, "Let me do it."

The demigod spit out his coffee that he was drinking from, "What?"

The love goddess pouted, "Let me do it."

Xander said, "Zeus could punish you. Is that what you want?"

She rolled her eyes, "Daddy has been punishing gods for a while, Xander. Besides his powers can't work in Outworld. Why do you think he gave it to Raiden to look after?"

"I dunno, Aphrodite. Whenever you try to help, someone always gets hurt."

"C'mon Hercules. Let me do this. Ares won't help. The other gods won't help."

Xander looked at him, "She's got a point, Herc."

He took a sip of his coffee, "I still dunno."

But then he realized she was probably right. "Alright, Aphrodite. You get the Astral Rod, find Faith, and get back to us."

She squealed, "You won't regret this."

Then she disappeared.

Hercules said, "I hope you're right."

Xander sighed, "Let's go to bed."

He nodded, "Good idea."

---

He showed a confused look, "Unexplained?"

Buffy always knew that bringing someone into the truth was hard. But she didn't know if she should be the one to do it. After all, Eric was Faith's friend. The problem was though that Faith was off somewhere in the universe and wasn't around to make that choice. And Eric was someone who needed to know the truth. Especially because of how worried he was for her.

If Faith got upset with Buffy for telling the truth, then she would be. There was no way around it. At least Faith would be around to have that aragance toward her. The blond only hoped that they could work through the problem when the get her.

"I want you to think about something, Eric. Think about Faith's birthday. What did she get?"

"Why is what she got for presents important?"

Buffy sighed, "Just humor me, Eric."

"Well, her uncle got her a jacket, Xander got her a CD, Kevin gave her the chakram from Xena, and Wesley gave her a book."

She nodded, "What kind of book?"

He answered, "Some kind of book that dealt with vampires."

"Right." Buffy answered, "Now, wouldn't that be weird for someone to get?"

Eric shook his head, "Not entirely. It just means that she's into that kind of thing."

(Damn it. He's right. Wrong way to bring that in, Buffy.) Buffy then tried another tactic.

Buffy then remembered a story Faith told her that she thought was pretty funny. It actually might help bring Eric into the truth. "Faith told me a story that dealt with your brother."

"Again, I ask you why is that important? I'm trying to figure out what happened to Faith and where she is. And all you are doing is playing 20 questions. Why bring Cory into this? Why bring up Faith's birthday gifts?"

Giving up the easy bring in, she said, "Because I thought if I brought in vampires and werewolves, you might understand the truth about Faith."

"Truth about Faith? What the hell is going on?"

She took a deep breath, "Faith is a vampire slayer. So am I."

"What?"

---

TBC

If you can, please send me a review. Thanks in advance. This series is taking a lot out of me, but I am loving it all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Phoenix Risings: Necro-Gate: Part 2  
Raiting: PG-13/R  
Chapter Number: 3  
Author: White Werewolf  
Category: Buffy/Xander—only in this fic. Not much of  
it though. Another 'ship might appear as well.  
Spoiler: All I know it is set after, "Becoming Part  
2"  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the ideas, my  
computer, and my website: http: Summery: A goa'uld kidnapped Faith and took the  
Necronomicon, now SG-1, and some of the Scrappies head  
to the SGC to stop her.  
Author Notes: This part is just the prologue to the  
Phoenix Risings Trilogy; which will turn into a huge  
series. This is the third part of the trilogy. It  
will house many crossovers and focus on the  
Buffy/Xander relationship.  
Special Thanks: This chapter is for our friend,  
Merlin. May he rest in piece. Next fic I write, I  
will soley dedicate it to him.

Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Hercules: the Legendary Journeys  
Evil Dead  
Stargate SG-1  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Mortal Kombat

Cameo Crossovers will suddenly appear. Take a read,  
and see if you can spot one.  
-

She said, "We're vampire slayers."

He showed a confused look, "Vampire slayers?"

Buffy clarified, "Chosen girls who kill vampires."

Eric said with uncertainty, "Vampires exist?'

She nodded, "As well as other creatures."

"Other creatures…"

"Yeah, vampires, werewolves, mummies. Anything you  
could think of…exists. Well, accept for leprechauns.  
And all can say is thank god."

"…"

"Eric?"

"This is intense."

She didn't like the sound of that. "I know it is,  
Eric. But it is the truth."

"Assuming you are telling me the truth, Buffy. Where  
is Faith?"

"That's another story."

-

Aphrodite appeared in the middle of a vacant space.  
To her left were rocks, the same with the right.  
Stalagmites and stalagtites covered the roof and  
floor.

In front of her was a gate. A circular gate that led  
to Outworld, another dimension. No deity of the  
Earthrealm had any powers within the dimension. Which  
was a flaw, especially for her.

But Hercules needed her help. Xander did too as well  
as this girl she never met. But she needed to prove  
to herself that she could do something beneficial.  
Something that went beyond her godly heritage and into  
the world of mortality. Hercules did it all the time  
and was famous for it. Aphrodite wanted to experience  
that too.

However this time, she wouldn't try to dress like  
Hercules. This time, she was going to be herself and  
do what was right.

Taking a deep breath, she approached to the gate and  
pressed the seal. Soon, it circulated and the gateway  
split open. Two sides left and a vast window emerged.  
A swirling blue light was left in the gate's wake.

"Here goes nothing, girlfriend." Aphrodite said to  
herself as she stepped through the gate. The whole  
time, not knowing what could happen to her as an after  
effect, but willing to do what was needed.

-

Aphoridte appeared out of the whirling window and  
looked around herself. She was in a very dark place.  
It could easily be compared to her uncle's underworld.  
Taratus and Outworld had a lot in common.

She walked forward, feeling the shivering wind that  
howled in the air. Gazing upward, she saw steps that  
led to some kind of temple. "I guess that's somewhere  
to start."

The goddess would've teleported there, but she didn't  
have her powers in this realm. So, seeing the size of  
the steps and the amount of them only made her upset.

"I was not built to be mortal." She said to herself.

Sighing, she shook her head, "Doesn't matter. You can  
do it, girl."

The blond then started to walk up the steps, the  
coldness of the air started to slowly change to warm  
air. Partly because fire from torches were bordering  
the staircase.

Reaching the top of the staircase, she wrapped her  
dress tighter around her waist. Now, she wished  
didn't always where that loose pink lacy outfit. But  
it was her style…and the goddess of love had to always  
be the most noticeable. It was a simple fact.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"I'm trying to find Raiden."

No answer again.

"What's a goddess got to do to get some attention  
here?"

"Well, wearing that outfit is sure to get some  
attention."

She scowled, "Duh. That's why I wear it." She then  
looked around, "Who's there?"

A man walked out of the shadows, "I was told you were  
coming."

Aphrodite looked harder at the approaching figure,  
"Who are you?'

He grinned, "You don't remember me?"

Her eyes widened, "Nightwolf."

-

"Goddess Ninedinna." The First Prime of Ninedinna  
said aloud.

She smiled, "Young Faith is in captivity, K'nic. I  
finally have the Necromicon."

"Congratulations, my goddess. What do you have  
planned for your captive?"

The fake goddess turned her head and glanced down the  
hallway towards the room of Faith's confinement. "I  
have my plans."

-

"Buffy, stop with all these vague questions. I ask  
you something, and then you return with another  
question. Where is Faith?"

She knew Eric wasn't going to let this go, and she had  
no right to deny him this information. Well, she did.  
But he wouldn't have it.

Thinking over this situation only made her head hurt.  
She didn't want to cross General Hammond, especially  
because he has been so understanding with her and her  
friends. But Eric was one of those exceptions

With that final thought, she decided to tell him,  
"Eric, what I'm about to tell you may sound strange.  
Hell, I still find this incredibly strange."

"Just tell me what's going on?"

Taking another breath, she admitted, "Faith was  
kidnapped by an alien. Xander, Kevin, Ash, and I are  
at some military base and we plan to rescue her."

"What?"

"Eric, bottom line here. There's a lot to this world  
outside what you know. Everything you ever thought to  
be fake or crazy is true. Most of it, if not all.  
Vampires, werewolves, aliens…they all exist. Faith  
and I are girls who fight vampires every night. Back  
in Sunnydale, Xander and I are part of a group that  
fight vampires every night."

"Excuse me while I faint.' Eric said, and then the  
phone went dead.

"Eric?'

No answer.

"Eric? Pick up the phone Eric Matthews or I'll be  
forced to kick your ass."

Again no answer.

Sighing she said to herself, "Now what do I do?"

-

"How are you doing, Aphrodite?"

The goddess looked at the mortal, "Can't complain too  
much, Wolfy. But I am in a bit of a problem."

Nightwolf approached her, "That's what I've heard.  
So, tell me, Aphrodite. What do you need?"

She said shyly, "I'm looking for Raiden. Hercules  
asked me talk to him."

He looked at her skeptically, "Hercules sent you? Why  
didn't he come himself?"

Aphrodite filled him on with the situation. "So,  
bottom line, I need to talk to Raiden. He's the one  
that knows where the Astral Rod."

The man said, "Raiden is down the South Tunnel. He's  
in his temple. Go there, and you shall speak to him."

"Tubular." The goddess said with a grin, "But why  
couldn't he meet me here?"

Nightwolf answered, "He had to finish up a ritual, and  
couldn't be interrupted."

She sighed, "I wish I could just teleport there."

He grinned, "That's what happens when you're a god or  
goddess from Earthrealm. You lose your powers. Just  
be glad you don't have to be part of Mortal Kombat."

The goddess of love smiled, "Can't say I hate that.  
Although Hercules would win hands down."

"Probably, but he isn't mortal. That is the rule."

She glanced down the stairs to the south. "So, Raiden  
is down there?"

He replied, "Sure is. You better get going."

Aphrodite nodded, "On my way."

With that said, the two split there ways.

-

Trying again, she asked, "Eric?"

Again no answer.

Sighing to herself, she hung up the phone and gave  
some thought. She needed to make sure he was alright.  
Picking up the phone, she dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Gunn, it's Buffy."

"Buffy? Where are you? Are you okay?"

Smiling from the concern from her friend, she quickly  
answered, "Gunn, I'm fine. But right now, go over to  
Eric's. See if he's okay."

"Why? What's going on, Buffy?"

"Eric and I were talking. He fainted. I need you to  
go over to him and make sure he's alright."

"But Buffy?"

"No time, Gunn. Go over to Eric's. He fainted after  
I talked to him. Whatever you do, don't ask him any  
questions. Just see if he's alright, hang up the  
phone, and I'll call back in thirty."

"What's going on, Buff?"

"No time. Just see if he's alright."

Nodding, he stated, "I'm on my way. Anything I need  
to know."

"I told him the truth about Faith and I. He knows  
about vampires. So, if he asks any questions about  
the supernatural, tell him the truth. But, that's it.  
Just stick with the information you already know."

Then the phone went dead.

Sighing, Gunn pulled out of his bed and stared at the  
wall, "Damn it, Buffy. Where are you?"

Shaking his head and chuckling to himself, "At least  
you got Xand with you. No more solo business for  
you."

Getting out of bed, he quickly grabbed a pair of  
jeans, slipped them on over and his boxers and took  
his red t-shirt. After getting dressed, he grabbed  
his car keys, left a note for his sister and gang  
explaining what happened, and left for Eric's.

-

Gunn barged into Eric's apartment and sure enough  
found Eric laying on the floor. The phone was in his  
right hand, palm open.

Walking to him, he knelt down and hung up the phone.  
Slapping Eric's cheek, he said, "Hey, Matthews?"

His eyes fluttered open, "What happened?"

Gunn chuckled, "You fainted, Sleeping Beauty. Buffy  
called me and told me get over here."

The Philadelphian started to sit up when Gunn grabbed  
his arm, "Easy there. Buffy said she would be calling  
again soon."

Eric looked at him, "So it's true. Buffy and Faith  
are vampire slayers?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Buffy died first and was revived by  
Xander. Kendra came next, she died. Then Faith  
came."

Getting the information at a steady pace, he  
summarized, "So, in order to become a slayer, the one  
before her has to die."

"That's the way it works. That's why there currently  
are two. They were called by the Powers that Be.  
Now, they fight vampires every night. Xander, Ash,  
Kevin, Tim, Gabrielle, Wesley, myself, and my crew  
help every night."

"Me too."

"Listen, Eric. I don't know what's going on. We have  
to wait to Buffy calls again."

"How long will that be?"

Gunn glanced up at the clock that hung next to the  
door. "In about five minutes."

"What will we do till then?"

Just as Gunn was about to answer, the phone rang.

Taking a breath, Eric picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Good. You're awake." Buffy said into the receiver.  
"Put me on speaker phone so you both can hear me."

Eric looked at his friend for a second, and then  
pressed the button. Hanging up the phone, he said,  
"Speaker's on."

"Good. You there, Gunn?"

He nodded, "Sure am, Buffy. As you would say, 'What's  
the sitch?'"

"Well, I'm only aloud to say so much. I assure you,  
Xander, Kevin, Ash, and I are fine. We teleported  
somewhere. We met someone who told us about Faith's  
kidnapper. And now, we're going to rescue her. We'll  
be back after."

Eric sighed again, "Again with the 20 questions,  
Buffy. What about the military base you're at?"

Gunn asked, "Military base?"

They could hear Buffy depressed volume in breathing.

"I might as well tell you too, Gunn. But you can't  
tell the others. Alright?"

Receiving her answer, she continued, "Xander, Kevin,  
Ash, and I, along with SG-1 were teleported off-world.  
We ended up teleporting to a space ship and meeting  
Thor—an alien. He told us about Ninedinna—Faith's  
kidnapper and that we have to go defeat her and save  
Faith. Then we teleported to a secret military base.  
That's where we are right now, and we're going to go  
find Faith."

"So, you're saying aliens are real?" Eric asked.

Gunn nodded, "As well werewolves, deadites, vampires,  
and apparently aliens. To tell you the truth, I'm not  
totally surprised."

"Just promise me you won't tell the others, guys. The  
only reason I'm telling you is because I need to let  
you know I'm okay and that I thought Eric deserved to  
know the truth. Just tell the others we're okay, and  
not to worry."

"I guess we can do that." Gunn said agreeing with  
Buffy's decision.

"You betcha."

-

She walked into the dark room, the only light  
emulating from the fire that shined on the top of a  
pillar by the far wall.

The goddess saw the light cascading on the elder god.  
His silvery long hair reflected the light onto the  
ground.

"Greetings, Aphrodite."

She said, "You got to teach me how to do that,  
Raiden."

He turns around, "It's one of my many gifts. What can  
I do for you?" The Thunder God asked as he went to a  
pair of chairs. He pulled one back, "Please sit."

The blond smiled, "Thanks. I need to ask you  
something."

Raiden sat down opposite her and said, "Thor contacted  
me, Aphrodite. He was able to find me after he talked  
to Hercules. I understand you need the Astral Rod."

She nodded, "I do. I need to find Faith. Hercules is  
allowing me to help this time, and I want to prove to  
him and me that I can be of some help."

"You do realize that Zeus will punish you if he ever  
finds out."

Aphrodite said in a lone tone, "I know. But I need to  
do this."

He nodded, "Good. The Astral Rod is at the Temple of  
Shao Khan. With Shao Khan dead from the tournament,  
it's a good resting place for it. Be warned,  
Aphrodite. You must do this alone. If you want, I  
can send you a guide."

"Well…"

"Yes?"

She said quietly, "I don't know who's around."

The elder god said, "In Outworld? There's not much.  
You spoke to Nightwolf. There are the members of the  
Lin Kuei. Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Ermac and Rain died  
recently."

The blond showed a confused look, "Didn't Sub-Zero  
die?"

He said, "The one you're thinking about is the older  
brother. He died during the last Mortal Kombat  
tournament. His brother also has the same abilities  
and skills the elder brother had."

"Oh," she said with realization. "I think I want him  
for my guide."

The Thunder God nodded, "Very well, Aphrodite. Go to  
the entrance of the South Tunnel and Sub-Zero will  
meet you there. He will take you to the Temple of  
Shao Kahn. There, you will find the Astral Rod." He  
got out of his chair and walked around it. Hugging  
his arms around his chest, Raiden said, "I would  
suggest you also find the gate address. That is the  
only way Hercules and his friends will be able to  
rescue their friend. I must say that I am impressed,  
Aphrodite."

"You are?"

"Hercules has told me about his family. And from the  
ones that I have met, you are full of surprises.  
Hercules is certainly fortunate to have you as a  
sister."

She couldn't help but smile, "Thank you, Raiden."

"You are very welcome. Now, better head out. I'll go  
get Sub-Zero."

Aphrodite got out her seat and headed for the door, "I  
wonder if I can melt his coldness and create some  
steam."

She heard the Thunder God chuckle as she left,  
"There's always a chance."

-

"What now?" Buffy asked as she heard a knock coming  
from her door.

Getting out of bed, she approached the door, and held  
the knob in her hand. "Who is it?"

"Buffy, it's Sam."

Glancing at the clock, she returned to the door.  
Opening it, she said, "Morning."

Sam looked at her, "You ready for the meeting?"

Buffy said, "I will. Xander said he'd come by this  
morning so we could walk down together."

"Good." The captain said with her hands behind her  
back.

The younger blond looked at her strangely, "What do  
you have behind your back?"

Sam said, "I thought about what we talked about  
yesterday. About you having the short life span?"

The mention of the last part of the statement made her  
stare at the ground, "What about it?"

Noticing her low tone only made Sam regret using that  
as an opener. "Sorry, about that."

Buffy shrugged, "It's alright. I just have to get  
used to it. But thanks to my friends, I'm sure I'll  
survive longer then other slayers."

She smiled, "That's good." Taking her hands from her  
back, she appeared to holding a weapon of some kind,  
"Hopefully, this can help too. It's an axe I made out  
of tritanium."

Handing her the axe, Buffy looked at it. "Tritanium?"

Sam nodded, "It's a very strong metal. I thought you  
might be able to use it on patrols. "

Buffy grinned, "Thanks, Sam. You didn't have to do  
that."

"I know." Sam said. "But I wanted to, Buffy. I  
think its small size will be able to make it easy for  
use."

The Slayer gave the weapon a quick twirl at the staff.  
"It feels good. Thanks, Sam."

"No problem," Sam said with a smile, "Just doing my  
part."

A sudden knock at the door was heard.

"You decent, Buffy?"

Buffy answered, "Come on in, Xand."

Xander opened the door to see the two blonds. "Oh,  
hi, Captain."

She grinned, "Call me, Sam, Xander."

He nodded, "Not a problem, Sam. You want to come  
along? I was just taking Buffy down to the Debriefing  
Room."

"Sure. C'mon."

With that said, the three of them headed down the  
hall.

-

"How are we doing, Faith?"

Faith got up from her laying position and stared at  
her captor, "Just five by five." Faith said with  
disgust.

"Well," Ninedinna said as she brought the book  
forward. "This book of mine has certainly gave your  
uncle some problems. Hasn't it?"

She stood to her feet and walked toward the field that  
held her. "You ruined his life, you bitch! But, why  
not take him. Why take me?"

Ninedinna waved her hand and the field dissipated.  
Walking inside, the system lord walked toward the east  
wall. "What do you know of this book, Faith? Oh, and  
don't try to escape. I can kill you where you stand."

She glared at her, "You're bluffing. You need me, you  
bitch."

Nonedinnna walked to her, "I do need you, Faith. But,  
I can always use the other Slayer. What's her name?  
Either way, I can get what I want."

"Xander won't let you touch her." Faith sneered.

"You mean that boy? He's nothing."

Faith snarled, "He can do a lot more than you think."

"I'm sure you're right." Ninedinna agreed. "Tell  
me," she said changing subjects, "do you know anything  
about the goa'uld? Or about jaffas?"

"Goa'uld? Jaffa?"

Ninedinna smiled, "Here's also something you might be  
interested in. It doesn't matter what gender you to  
become pregnant."

She yelled, "What?"

-

Aphordite sighed as she leaned against the tunnel  
wall. She looked up into the sky and looked at the  
sun.

"Too dark. Wish Apollo had some contacts here." She  
said with a smirk.

Rubbing her arms to gather some warmth, she said, "I  
hope this isn't too hard."

"Hello, Aphrodite."

The goddess turned to the greeting, "Hi there,  
Studmuffin. Like the no mask look."

He grinned, "My brother was the one with the mask."

"About that. Sorry that he died. But that's what  
happens in Mortal Kombat."

The reformed assassin nodded, "That it does. Raiden  
tells me you need the Astral Rod."

"I do." Aphrodite stated. "How far is Khan's  
Temple?"

"Not too far. But we better get going. When we get  
there, you're going to have to go in yourself. Only  
people of the divine can handle the rod."

She ran her hand down her long blond hair. "Makes  
sense."

With that said, the two of them started down the path  
that was before them.

Glancing at him, she asked, "So anything new?"

He shook his head, "Not much. Just training for  
future tournaments. Planning to reform the Lin Kuei."

"Good. Hercules would be proud."

Sub-Zero agreed, "He helped me come to that decision.  
Do you know where Faith is?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't. I don't know where  
to look."

The member of the Lin Kuei suggested, "You could try  
Merlin."

The love goddess smiled, "Thanks, Subby."

"Not a problem. C'mon, we better get going."

-

SGC

The three of them walked down the hall.

Xander thought back to the room and remembered Buffy  
holding a weapon. "Hey, Buff?" She looked at him,  
"What's with the axe? Where'd you'd get it?"

Sam answered for her, "It's an axe that I made for  
her. It's made from trinium."

He showed a confused look, "Trinium?"

Buffy recalled, "A very strong metal. Sam made it for  
me after we talked. It was a very thoughtful gift."

Xander agreed, "That it was. So, does anyone know how  
we're going to deal with this Faith situation. Ash  
must be feeling the worse of all of us."

Buffy stated, "I'd have to agree. Being her uncle and  
all. Ash already lost some people. He doesn't want  
to lose anyone else."

The boy nodded, "Nobody wants to go through that.  
But, it is part of life."

Sam said, "Definitely. I've lost some people over the  
years. All my boyfriends died on me."

Xander chimed in, "All mine tried to kill me. Well,  
except Cordy. But I have a feeling things aren't  
going to go well with her when we get back."

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

He answered, "After Buffy ran to LA, I dropped  
everything and went after her. We've been away from  
Sunnydale for a month now."

Buffy sighed, "I can't believe it's been a month  
already."

"It's almost like every night was a Tuesday, huh?"

Sam showed a confused look, "Tuesday night?"

Buffy responded, "It just seems that everything  
dangerous happens on a Tuesday. It's like the Powers  
that Be have some weird fetish with Tuesday nights.  
If it was my choice, I'd have it on Mondays."

As Buffy said that last comment, the three of them  
opened the door to aready see Kevin, Ash, and the rest  
of SG-1 sitting inside.

-  
OutWorld

"Not a problem. C'mon, we better get going."

Sub-Zero and Aphrodite walked down the long path.  
Wind continued to hallow through the air. Branches of  
trees shifted slightly due to the lack of weight.

The sun that beamed darkly dropped from the horizon as  
the full moon started to rise. Stars started to  
puncture the calmness of the night sky. A true  
tranquil atmosphere erupted and it was only  
interrupted by the sounds of the wind and the  
conversation between two mortals.

Now holding a torch, Sub-Zero headed the way down the  
dirt path. Aphrodite followed shortly by him.

"All you have to do, Aphrodite is walk inside the  
temple. I cannot follow." Sub-Zero said breaking the  
silence.

She nodded, "All right. After that, I'll go back to  
Earthrealm and teleport to Merline, talk to him, go to  
wherever Faith is, and report back to Hercules."

"Sounds like a plan." Moving his hand forward, the  
light shined north to the opening of the temple.  
"This is my stop, Aphrodite. Before you go inside,  
you must know there will be some obstacles ahead of  
you. Even though you are mortal within this realm,  
you should be able to get by. I cannot go inside with  
you."

"I understand," the goddess said as she glanced at the  
entrance. "I just hope I can do this."

"I believe you will have some trouble, but that is  
expected. Good luck, Aphrodite. I will be here when  
you get back."

With that said, Aphrodite climbed up the steps.  
Taking a breath, she said to herself, "I can do this."

-  
Ninedinna's Ship

"You heard me, Faith. You don't need to be female to  
be pregnant. You could also be male."

Her eyes widened, "So you're making my uncle  
pregnant?"

She chuckled, "Not exactly, Faith."

With her eyes still wide, and her in shock, "You're  
going to impregnate me?"

Ninedinna walked back to the entrance and through it.  
With a wave of the hand, she lifted the force field  
and said to her, "I'll leave you with that thought."

Watching her exit the hall left Faith's mind reeling.

Pregnant.

Pregnant?

She couldn't become pregnant. She was a vampire  
slayer.

Vampire slayers can't become pregnant, could they?

Sighing to herself, "I don't want to be part of the  
new sitcom, 'My Two Moms.''

Glancing at the window from behind her, "Where are you  
guys?"

-  
Shao Khan's Temple

Aphrodite entered the temple. As soon as she stepped  
on the first stone tile, fire erupted from the torches  
that descended down the hallway on the walls. Light  
engulfed the once dark temple.

"I guess I go forward."

She slowly walked down, looking everywhere. Making  
sure she didn't miss a thing—anything that could help  
her get the Astral Rod.

Pictures decorated the wall. There was a definite  
impression from the pyramids of ancient Egypt.

Sighing, 'I wish I knew what they meant." Glancing  
allover them. "Kinda blocky though."

She continued to walk down the hall. Nothing was out  
of the ordinary.

"Where are these so-called obstacles?"

Uttering that question was a mistake, because as soon  
as she took one step forward, the stone tile began  
dropping. Immediately, she withdrew her foot, but it  
was too late.

Soon, more panels started to fall. A hole started to  
expand, and Aphrodite suddenly fell within it.

"Crap!"  
-

Shao Khans Temple

Aphrodite fell with a thud.

Glancing around her, she couldn't see anything.

Nothing.

Everything was in darkness. She couldn't see if her  
hand was in front of her face. Total blackness.

"Just great." She said to herself.

Dusting herself off, the goddess asked. "Now what do  
I do?"

-

SGC

The former Promised One smiled his thanks as the Jaffa  
stated, "Kel'no'reem is a meditation technique I use,  
Xander. It requires much focus and time . We must be  
incomplete solitude for it to work properly. Since  
this is your first time, it will take some training  
before you can fully experience the whole effect of  
kel'no'reem. That means no interruption."

Xander took all that information in, "So, basically I  
get to kiss all my social time goodbye."

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed. However, it will be most  
beneficial in our search for Faith Williams and  
Ninedinna."

He glanced around the room and seeing all his friends  
giving him appreciated looks only made him decide to  
follow through with Teal'c's method. "I understand,  
Teal'c."

George addressed, "To make this move faster, I will  
clear Teal'c from all SG-1 missions until Mr. Harris  
receives the information we need."

"Thank you, General Hammond." Teal'c said. "I  
suggest we start immediately."

Hercules asked, "Can I talk to Xander privately for a  
moment? I need to ask him something about the  
connection he has with Faith and Buffy."

Buffy questioned, "What is this so-called connection,  
Xander? Why haven't I heard about it before?"

Xander answered, "It's like this, Buff. After I had  
dinner with Ash and Faith…"

She listened to his tale as well as the rest of SG-1.

"So, since I wasn't at my full slayer capability, and  
Faith wasn't ready to be called, the Powers that Be  
chose someone that was close to us, that person being  
you, and decided to make you our babysitter."

He chuckled, "Well not babysitter, Buffy. More like  
Mini-Watcher. Only I don't have the tweed outfit,  
British accent, or advanced demon knowledge. Y'know  
what? Just think of me as your best friend who always  
has your back."

"Oh," she said with realization, "so basically  
nothing's changed."

He grinned, "Exactly."

Hammond addressed the group, "I think this meeting is  
over. As for Mr. Sorbo's request to talk to Mr.  
Harris in private, I don't have a problem with that.  
Keep in mind guards are stationed outside this room at  
all times. With that said, meeting adjourned."

"General Hammond?"

George looked at the short blond, "Yes, Ms. Summers?"

"Where's the mess hall? I didn't get a chance to eat  
breakfast yet."

Xander turned to her, "How 'bout this, Buffy? After  
Kevin talks to me, I'll go down to your room, pick you  
up. We'll eat breakfast. Then I'll meet Teal'c for  
Kell 'no' reem." He turned to Teal'c, "is that  
alright?"

"I do not have a problem with that, Xander. The  
guards will direct you after."

"Good." Xander said with a grin.

"You're dismissed."

Hercules and Xander watched their friends leave the  
room. Closing the door behind them, the demigod  
noticed the security camera.

Giving a clap, the camera shut off.

"Good thing I came in here last night, huh?"

"What?"

"After we left for our rooms, I came by the debriefing  
room and placed a replaying loop that was set for  
after I gave a clap. Working at a television show has  
it advantages."

He grinned, "I see that."

Giving a moment's pause, he questioned, "So, what do  
you want to ask me?"

-  
Shao Khan's Temple

Looking all around her.

"How do I get out of here?"

Looking around the room, she tried to see any source  
of light. Unfortunately there was none.

"Think, girl. How can I get out of here?"

Her mind began to wonder as to how to figure out this  
problem. She needed some sort of light, some thing  
that would make all this darkness seem to fade away—or  
at least to temporarily shrink the void of  
nothingness.

Her mind kept bringing in what Sub-Zero told her. He  
told her that only the beings of the divine could  
handle the rod. Even though she was mortal in this  
realm, she still had her blood, the blood of the gods.  
Changing blood couldn't happen if a god entered  
another realm—any realm, like Outworld.

So that meant, even though she was mortal now, she  
still had some godliness within her. Maybe there was  
something she could use. Now, how could she use her  
godhood within this problem?

All gods and goddesses of love had something other  
deities didn't. Aphrodite had something Ares, Zeus,  
Hera, and even Apollo didn't have. She had the  
closest thing to a human soul. True, marriage and  
conflict are human characteristics like love, but  
there is one difference. While all can deal with the  
human soul, love is eternal. Marriage could end and  
conflict can be resolved. Sure, people fall out of  
love, but love doesn't always have to of the romantic  
type. It could also be part of the platonic. There  
is always some form of love within a human being.  
It's one of the strongest emotions, and that made her  
only more empathetic to humans.

And within a soul, there was always her inner light.

Her inner light?

Light!

As soon as she had that thought, light erupted within  
the room.

A smile crossed her lips, "Just as one god said, 'Let  
there be light."

Spying a door at the end of the room, Aphrodite  
started to walk towards it. The Astral Rod was within  
her grasp, she knew it.

"Don't worry, Faith. Aunt 'Dite is on her way."

-

TBC

Let me describe something to you. When I post the chapters at and Twisting the Hellmouth, I wait until four short chapters are done. When they are, I post them as one long chapter at and Twistng the Hellmouth.

If you want to read the latest of this series, go to the Phoenixverse yahoo group. The url is in my bio section at Come and join. That is you would like.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Phoenix Risings: Necro-Gate: Part 2Raiting: PG-13/R  
Chapter:4  
Author:White Werewolf  
Category:Buffy/Xander—only in this fic. Not much of it though. Another 'ship might appear as well.  
Spoiler:All I know it is set after, "Becoming Part "  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything, but the ideas, my computer, and my website: http/ goa'uld kidnapped Faith and took the Necronomicon, now SG-1, and some of the Scrappies head to the SGC to stop her.  
Author Notes:This part is just the prologue to the Phoenix Risings Trilogy; which will turn into a huge series. This is the third part of the trilogy. It  
will house many crossovers and focus on the Buffy/Xander relationship.

Crossovers Planned:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Hercules: the Legendary Journeys  
Evil Dead  
Stargate SG-1  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Mortal Kombat

Cameo Crossovers will suddenly appear. Take a read and see if you can spot one.

SGC

He grinned, "I see that."

Giving a moment's pause, he questioned, "So, what do you want to ask me?"

Hercules sat down in his previously used chair and said, "Well, I think Aphrodite is taking longer then we hoped. I was hoping that using Teal'c's Kel'no'reem would buy us some time for her to finish up."

He nodded slowly, "So you want me to stall?"

The demigod answered, "Exactly. I don't know how long Kel'no'reem will take, but it gives Aphrodite some time to find out where Faith is. She tells us, and then you tell Teal'c and the others saying that you got the answer in your meditation. That way, it seems like you did the work and all work done by Aphrodite would never of happened."

The boy said, "Makes sense."

Xander looked up at the clock and then back at his friend, "I got to go catch up with Buffy. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

The son of Zeus replied, "We're good. Might want to go. Have a good breakfast."

The young man smiled his thanks and exited the room.

"Don't worry, Faith. Aunt 'Dite is on her way."

Aphrodite walked out of the big spacious white room and into another. She looked around, and it was a lot smaller then the previous one.

In the middle of the room was a small column lined in cobblestone. The top and bottom were built with limestone. On the top was a gold cradle that had a hole on the top of it. Through the hole was the Astral Rod. A beam of white light suspended from the top of the room. It shined down on the top of the rod.

The Astral Rod itself was only four inches tall, but it was made of trinium. It wasn't the usual white material that it normally was found in. It was a silvery triunium—a much more durable version. The ends of the rod were colored in brown. A yellow two-inch point grew from the top of the rod.

Taking a breath, the goddess approached the center of the room. She successfully got passed of spacious pitch black void that was the previous room, and now she was close to her goal.

Her hand reached for the rod, but paused before it reached it. This was a little too easy. She knew only the divine could handle the rod, and she already proved that she was of the divine or else she wouldn't of even passed the first room.

So, she shook her head to clear her thoughts of precaution, and placed her hand on the rod. Lifting up the rod, her other hand grabbed the top of it and she did a quick flip of the wrist allowing her hand to grab the middle of the rod.

"Flawless victory." A booming voice sounded as a door appeared.

A figure walked into the room as the words were spoken.

A smile crossed her lips, "Raiden?"

The Thunder God said with a grin, "I always wanted to say that. Anyway, I wanted to congratulate you, Aphrodite. You successfully acquired the Astral Rod. Now, I must warn you, Zeus isn't going to like you using that Ancient Artifact."

She nodded, "I know, Raiden. But, I needed to do this for myself. Had a little trouble back there in the other room."

"I would suspect so. That room is designed to provide the inner fear of everyone who enters it. With you, it was the isolation, the fear of being alone. But, as soon as you realized that your inner light was needed, the room opened up for you to see. Aphrodite, you have a beautiful inner light, and people are lucky to have a goddess like you, but don't be afraid to let people in.

"Being a god is a big responsibility. People rely on you for answers to their problems. In your case, people come to you who seek guidance in love. But, don't be afraid to let people see that there is more to you. You yourself proved that there is much more to you then just being the goddess of love. You already shown Hephaestus how beautiful you can be, both inside and out. Now, spread that lesson to others, and you'll only be happier with the outcome."

She couldn't help the grin appearing on her face, her eyes were getting a little moist, "Thank you, Raiden."

He grinned, "You are very welcome, Aphrodite. Now, go to the portal to Earthrealm and continue on your journey. Tell Hercules that he has one bueatiful sister, and to you, Aphrodite. If anything fails in the future, remember you have friends in Outworld."

"I won't forget, Raiden. Thank you."

That being said, she left Khan's temple and headed for the portal. The next stop already in mind. "I'm on my way, Merlin."

* * *

"You ready, Buffy?" Xander asked as she opened the door for him. 

She nodded, "I'm ready, Xander. C'mon, I'm hungry."

Buffy closed the door as they left the threshold. The two friends walked down the hallway toward the Mess Hall.

"What Kevin want to talk to you about?" Buffy asked him.

He replied, "Just wanted my imput on something. No big."

She showed a confused look, "Nothing?"

Xander sighed, "Alright, alright, Buff. He wanted to ask me if I wanted a guest spot on his show."

"And he couldn't ask you in front of us?" Buffy asked with bewilderment.

He chuckled, "Buffy, think about it. You ask someone to be on your show in front of everyone, everyone is going to ask if they could be on the show too."

Satisfied with his answer, his friend sated, "Good point."

When they entered the Mess Hall, they found the tables to be packed. They located Ash and Daniel sitting down by the far right.

"These seats taken?" Buffy asked as she and Xander approached them.

"Not at all," Daniel said with a grin. "Ash was just filling me in on some of his Necronomicon adventures."

Xander said, "We're just going to get some breakfast. We'll be right back."

The archeologist nodded, "Take your time."

Watching them leave, Daniel asked, "I find it interesting that you had to say, 'Clactu Veracta Nikto.'"

Ash showed a confused look, "How so?"

Daniel took a bite of scrambled eggs, "Because, Ash. Those words were used in the movie, 'The Day the Earth Stood Still."

"Weird," Was the scarred man's reply. "Were those the exact words?"

"I believe so, Ash." Daniel recapped.

"Weird," Ash repeated.

Ash took his fork with his gauntlet handed hand and took a piece of sausage. He looked at it strangely, "I hope this doesn't taste like rubber."

Daniel told him, "The food here isn't that bad, Ash. At least, I don't think so."

"Comforting." Ash said, "comforting."

He took a bite, and chewed slowly. Deciding it wasn't so bad, he swallowed it, and said, "It's not too bad."

Daniel grinned, "Good. Better watch for the ham though."

He choked briefly his ham, "What?"

Daniel chuckled, "Nevermind. It was a joke."

Ash smiled slightly, "Hardy har har."

"What's so funny?" Buffy asked as she sat down with her tray.

Xander did the same thing, and immediately went for the fork. He grabbed a piece of pancake, and shoved it in his mouth.

Buffy gave him a look.

"What? I'm hungry." Xander said honestly as he swallowed his piece.

"So, Buffy, how do you like the SGC so far?" Daniel asked.

She responded, "It's pretty big. But I'm handling myself pretty well. Sam gave me an axe for patrolling."

Daniel smiled, "Sam's good like that. She's a good friend to have." He said as he took a sip of his coffee. "I hear you met Admiral Calavicci last night."

Xander nodded, "Yeah, I did. Kevin and I were here having a snack when we met him. Nice guy. Kinda pre-occupied though."

Daniel answered, "He's like that allot. Just two years ago, rumor has a new project in the works. Something with quantum physics."

Buffy asked, "Quantum physics? Sounds something Willow would like to do."

Xander said, "That's our Wills. Her head's always stuck in a book."

"So what's Sunnydale like?" Daniel asked.

The Slayer answered, "It's a small town that's build over a Hellmouth."

He nodded, "Right. 'Boca Del Inferno.' Sam and I researched a lot about you before making contact. We met your old teacher, Mrs. Keppowski-Morris."

She sighed, "Yeah, she's nice. Had her for social studies. Her husband cute though."

Xander asked nervously, "Cuter then me?"

Buffy looked at him carefully, "He's the surfer dude type. Blond. Tall. He's alright, if you go for that sort of thing. But I assure you, Xander. You'd give him a run for his money."

He grinned, "Thanks, Buff."

She added, "All you have to do is clear up that acne. Stop eating all those twinkies."

Xander glared at her, "Keep away from the twinkies."

"Are they always like that?" Daniel asked quietly to Ash.

He nodded, "You better believe it."

* * *

Portal Cave 

Aphrodite walked out of the portal that came from Outworld. Immediately, she felt a power surge go through her and golden sparks shot into the air briefly. She squealed to herself, "I'm a goddess again." Aphrodite said with pure joy.

Bringing her right hand to her face, she smiled as she saw the Astral Rod. "Can't wait to tell Hercules." She said to herself.

Now, her next goal was to contact Merlin. The last time anyone of her family saw him was back when Hercules taught Author the true ways of a king.

But now, Merlin wasn't in London. Rumor had it he was in Avalon.

Glancing down at the rod again, she knew she had to do this. Taking a deep breath, she teleported away from the portal room to Avalon.

* * *

Teal'c's Room 

Teal'c sat down in the center of his room with his eyes closed.

He heard a sudden knock.

Not moving from his Indian style position, he said, "Come in."

The door opened slightly at first, and then fully. "You ready, Teal'c?"

The Jaffa nodded, "Indeed, Xander. " He got up, opened his eyes, and turned around. "Kell'no'reem is a method of meditation that usually maintains work with my symbiot."

Xander nodded carefully, "Symbiot?"

Teal'c raised his shirt up to reveal an 'X' in the middle of his chest. It opened slightly, and out came the goa'uld. "This is my symbiot."

The boy's eyes widened, "Woah."

The goa'uld went back into its pouch as Teal'c lowered his shirt, "Yes. Kel'no'reem may be used for my symbiot, but it can also allow people to meditate and focus on the situation at hand."

"Uh huh."

He grinned, "In order to work this properly, I feel we must go through some exercises."

"Right." Xander said to get things moving. "What do I have to do?"

Teal'c said, "You need to clear your mind, and allow your sub-conscious to come forward. Breath slowly and systematically. Normally, I use Kell'No'Reem to help heal myself and my symbiot. But do to Faith Williams' circumstances and your connection to her, Kell'No'Reem will prove beneficial to you."

He approached him, "So, again I repeat. What do I have to do?"

Teal'c suggested, "I propose you sit down and close your eyes."

Xander asked, "Right here? On the floor? Couldn't I use a chair or something?"

The Jaffa replied, "Sitting on the floor is what I find useful. Sometimes I use a chair."

The Californian turned around and spotted a spare chair. Grabbing it, he brought it forward. Sitting down, he looked at his new friend. "Just close my eyes?"

Teal'c answered, "To begin with that is. Close your eyes, and take a deep breath."

Xander obeyed.

"Release it, and continue to breath in that manner. Now, imagine yourself somewhere calm. Somewhere you know that would put you at ease."

His mind began to wander on where he'd be most peaceful with. He thought about the beach. Nah. Too cliché. He then thought of an open meadow. The kind with the tall grass and open air.

"Allow yourself to drift, Xander. Forget about this room, this base, and imagine yourself in a place where you're most relaxed."

He walked down the meadow that he was in and spotted a bed in the center of it. Allowing his fingers to feel the blades of grass, he walked to the bed. The soft wind hallowed briefly as he reached bed. He could feel the cushioned sheets under his palm as he bent down to inspect it.

Sitting down on the comforter, he swung his legs on to the bed. His feet reaching the end of the bed. Lying his head down on the pillow, his hands rested underneath his head as they crossed one another.

Looking into the sky, he could feel his eyes starting to get heavy.

"Where are you?"

Xander calmly replied, "In a bed, in a meadow."

"Do you see anything?"

"No. My eyes are closed."

"Good. Now, imagine yourself being protected and without fear. Place yourself in your that would put you at a state of bliss."

Soon, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his chest. He felt someone kiss the side of his neck and hear soothing words from a feminine voice.

"Allow your dreams to resurface." The voice suggested.

He couldn't help the smile that crept on his face, "I don't remember my dreams."

"Try." The voice said again.

"I don't remember anything." Xander admitted.

Her hands caressed his forehead. She began to message it. "Please try. For me."

He sighed, "I can't remember anything."

"That's alright." The voice stated. "Just relax. Forget about the whole world. Just focus on my voice and the way you feel right now."

He grinned further when he felt his forehead being kissed. "Relax…"

"Relax…"

* * *

Avalon 

A fist collided across her chest as she came back from turning around. Her tail swung forward as she pushed the body away from her.

He landed on the ground, but quickly got back to his feet. "Nice moves, Ophelia."

She returned with a smile as she shot a roundhouse across her opponent's chest. Then came back with another roundhouse.

He staggered a few feet back, opened his wings wide trying to use them for balance, but it failed and he fell on the ground again. She offered him her hand.

He allowed her to help him up. "You have been practicing."

Ophelia nodded as her mate got to his feet. "I learn from the best." She closed the distance between her and him. As she got into his personal space, he wrapped his wings around her. He lifted his hand and caressed her hair.

"That you do." He said with a smile.

Her eyes were closed, and relished from his touch. His talons ran through her hair with such passion. "You want to do some more training?"

Ophelia shook her head, "I'm good. I'd like to stay right here."

He grinned, "I don't have a problem with that at all."

A sudden squeal could be heard. "You two are so perfect for each other."

The two enclosed fighters turned to face the new presence. "Hello, Aphrodite." They both said.

"Hi Gabriel. Hi Ophelia." The love goddess greeted. "How are you?"

Gabriel grinned, "We're good. You just came in during our training session."

Gabriel released his wings around Ophelia as he turned to face the goddess. "What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to Merlin. It's important."

Ophelia sighed from the loss of contact as she looked at the blond. "What do you need to ask him?"

The love goddess said, "I just came from Outworld and got the Astral Rod. I need Merlin to cast a spell so we can find someone. Hercules is waiting for me."

"Isn't Merlin in his study?" Ophelia asked her mate.

He nodded, "I believe so, Ophelia. I'll take Aphrodite to him." Gabriel said.

She ginned, "Tubular. You know, you two gargoyles are always willing to help me out."

Ophelia smiled, "You did help us come together, Aphrodite."

* * *

Ninedinna's Ship 

"We are approaching Haploxia, Goddess Ninedinna." Her first prime jaffa said as the planet came into view from the window.

"Excellent." She said with a smile. "I'm going to go see how Faith is doing, K'nic. Then we'll get my plan in motion."

* * *

Avalon 

She smiled, "And aren't you glad I did? Before you, Ophelia, Gabriel was dealing with some real Angela withdrawal problems."

He said, "She is our rookery sister, Aphrodite." Gabriel said.

"Even so, you were messed up, Sweet cheeks. Admit it." Aphrodite told him.

Gabriel sighed, "Indeed. At least Angela is with Goliath and finding out more about herself."

"Tubular." The goddess said with a grin, "Now Studmuffin, how 'bout we go meet up with Merlin. I hate to stop this conversation, but I really need to get back to Hercules. Him and his new friend are waiting for me."

"Very well," Gabriel said. Facing his mate again, he said as he caressed her hair, "I will only be a short while."

Ophelia said, "Hurry back, my love."

Then Gabriel and Aphrodite headed out of the room leaving a very happy gargoyle.

* * *

Teal'c's Room 

Xander opened his eyes within a few seconds. His eyes were blurry at first, but when it passed he was staring right into the eyes of Teal'c.

"Wow."

He paused momentarily.

"That was intense."

Teal'c nodded, "Kell'no'reem has the effect, Xander. Did you gather any information from your dreams?"

He sighed, "No, I didn't."

"That is alright. Perhaps next time you will have better luck. Kell'no'reem does not work all the time at first. What you went through was just a way to get your mind at ease when put in that relaxed state."

The boy showed a confused look, "Who was that voice I kept hearing. At first it was you, and then it was someone else?"

"I do not have control of who you see or hear in your Kell'no'reem sessions, but I believe it was someone you hold dear to you."

"Uh huh." Xander said in realization.

Teal'c said, "We shall try again tomorrow. Your mind has been through a lot today, and trying to do another session so soon will only make you more stressful and agitated. It is also damaging to a new person to perform an ancient style of meditation right after you did one previously."

"So tomorrow after breakfast?" He glanced at the clock for the first time, "it's already 4:00?"

The Jaffa nodded, "Kell'no'reem takes many hours to go through, Xander. It is a long progress, and must be treated with respect and honor. Disrupting the natural process is not a good idea."

Xander got back to his feet, "So what do I do till then? I'm pretty much stuck here at the SGC. I can't just go outside or anything."

Teal'c stood up as well, "You might want to try talking to Colonel O'Neill. Perhaps he can help you learn to fire a gun more efficiently."

He chuckled, "Or perhaps I could teach him a few things."

* * *

Avalon 

Gabriel and Aphrodite walked down the corridor toward Merlin's steady.

"There's something different about you, Aphrodite."

The goddess looked at her friend, "There is?"

The gargoyle nodded, "Indeed. You seem to be more happy."

She smiled, "Let's just say I finally did something productive and it didn't screw up."

He grinned, "Not screwing up would make you feel better."

Aphrodite nodded, "Yeah, and it's not like the time I made Joxer into a sexy swordsman. Not one of my better moments. That, or how I gave Ioulas the golden apple."

Gabriel looked at her, "You tried to help, Aphrodite. That is worth commending."

"Totally, Gabriel. Glad you think that."

"Well, I do." Gabriel said with a smile, "and how are things with my name sake?"

"You mean Gabrielle?" Aphrodite asked and he answered with a head nod. "She's good. Oh, I forgot to tell you. She finally came back to Earth!"

Ophelia's mate remarked, "That's good. So, I guess that means Joxer awoke too?"

She nodded, "He did. But it wasn't because of her returning. It was because the Necronomicon brought him back. And now the book is somewhere up there." The blond said pointing to the sky. "And now I have to talk to Merlin."

Gabriel looked up into the sky, "He's there." He pointed to the tower, "In that room. Teleport there and I'll glide over. We'll talk to Merlin together."

"Tubular." Aphrodite said with a grin. "First one there has to be Oberon's slave for 2 years."

"No fair!" Gabriel said to her, but before she could reply, she was already gone. Gabriel snorted, "Not going to happen." He then ran down the corridor which lead to a balcony. Climbing onto the railing, he jumped into the air. Within seconds, his wings expanded to their full span. Wind caught within them and he glided to the tower.

Reaching the tower, his right talon grabbed hold of the wall. Planting his left talon above it, he started to climb up the tower. His wings folded to his body as he continued to climb.

Nearing the window, he placed his right claw on the window ledge. He quickly placed his foot on the ledge. The other leg followed suit as he climbed inside. Seeing Aphrodite already inside, he said to her, "We never shook on it, Aphrodite. Deal's off."

* * *

Merlin paced around his room with a book in his hands. 

"No no no. This won't do." The sorcerer said with a sigh.

"Arthur's still traveling around the world with Griff." Merlin said as he plopped the book down at his desk.

He looked at the text that he had been reading for the past ten minutes. This wouldn't do, he knew.

"Hi there!"

Shocked, Merlin spun around to look at the sudden appearance of golden sparks.

"Who are you?" The wizard asked in surprise.

The love goddess approached him, "My name's Aphrodite. I believe you know my brother, Hercules."

He scratched the back of his head, "Hercules?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you sent Arthur to him centuries ago."

He snapped his fingers, "Right. Hercules. How is my friend?"

Aphrodite smiled, "He's good. He's keeping busy in California. Anyway, I need your help."

It suddenly hit him, "You're Aphrodite? As in the goddess of love?"

"Exactly, Studmuffin. I need a favor."

"We never shook on it, Aphrodite. Deal's off."

The two of them looked to the window as they saw a familiar gargoyle climbing inside.

She grinned, "Took you long enough, Gabriel."

He sighed, "I can't just teleport, Aphrodite. I had to glide over here and then climb."

"You two know each other?" Merlin asked.

She nodded, "I do. I'm the one that got Ophelia and Gabriel together, Merlin. I'm surprised he never told you."

He chuckled, "Well, I'm usually in here. I don't spend too much time outside the castle nowadays."

"We're always trying to get him outside of this room." Gabriel said to his friend.

"I find the outside world to be too distracting nowadays." Merlin said. "I want this room to be ready when Arthur and Griff return. And you know how the boats work. They don't let the person return until their missions are succeeded."

Aphrodite nodded, "Right." Placing her hand into her pocket, she quickly retrieved the artifact that she was holding. "I need your help, Merlin. I need you to cast a spell."

He showed a confused look, "What kind of spell?"

Gabriel said, "Locator spell if I am correct."

"Yeah, Hercules sent me to get the Astral Rod. I need your help to find a friend of his. She's somewhere on another planet. I need you to cast a spell to find her. Then I got to go their to get the gate address."

"Ah, I see." The wizard said as he went to the bookshelf by the north wall. Turning back to the goddess, "seeing as you're a sister to Hercules, I'm willing to help. Finding your friend is going to be more specific. What do I need to know about her?"

She showed a confused look, "Know about her?"

He nodded, "I need a description. I need something to go by when I cast the spell."

"Gotcha, Studmuffin. Faith is a vampire slayer, Merlin. She was taken by a goa'uld. That's why I got the Astral Rod so I can find her."

Merlin nodded, "You do realize that I'm going to have to call upon powers for help. Casting for a vampire slayer will make it more stressful on the powers I have to envoke."

Gabriel asked, "What kind of powers?"

* * *

Merlin's Chamber 

Merlin addressed his gargoyle friend, "Well, seeing as Faith is a vampire slayer, I'm going to have call forth the dark powers." Turning to the goddess next to him, "and I'm going to need something Faith owns. Something that the magic can connect with."

She showed a confused look, "Where am I going to find something like that?"

Gabriel reminded her, "What about her home? Just teleport there while Merlin gets the ingredients for the spell."

The sorcerer nodded, "That would be best, Aphrodite. I have to get the spell in one of my books. It will only take a short time to get ready, and by the time you get back with a personal object that Faith owns, the spell will be ready."

The blond goddess squealed, "Tubular. I'll be right back."

With that said, Aphrodite disappeared.

* * *

Haploxia 

The Event Horizon cleared as Ninedinna, a number of Jaffas, and Faith exited the Stargate.

Faith was unconscious hanging suspended from a strong staff. Her hands and feet were bounded together, forcing her to hang underneath with her head lolling back, and her hair hanging down.

The staff was carried by two Jaffa

Ninedinna and her jaffa carried the unconscious slayer down the ramp that was just in front of the Stargate to the dirt path that had been walked over a million times before.

They walked in their usual formation and headed to Ninedinna's temple, and to the destined room where Ninedinna's plan was going to take action.

Now, all she needed to was to find the correct ritual in the Necronomicon, and then finally make the chosen one, a prime jaffa. She grinned thinking, nobody would ever be able to cross her.

* * *

Faith's Room 

Aphrodite appeared with a ton of golden sparks as usual. She had to wait a good fifteen minutes to appear. The reason being that the room was occupied with a bald black man and a British man who were busy trying not to talk about Faith.

Giving the room a once look over, she noticed how bland it looked. There was really no personality to the room. No posters, no designer curtains, or anything truly fashionable. It just seemed ordinary.

"This place needs some real help." She said rolling her eyes. "When Hercules rescues you, you're going to have a long talk with your Aunt Dite about giving a room personality."

Seeing a desk by the right window, she decided that was the best place to look for something personal. She knew it was invading Faith's privacy, but it was necessary. Especially because it was the only way for them to find her.

Opening up a drawer, she noticed the usual material mortals had in their desks. Letting out a sigh, she closed the drawer carefully and quietly.

Going to the next drawer underneath, she pulled it out and shifted through it. "What can I use?"

She started searching through the drawer, and didn't realize she opened up a book that was inside.

Picking it up, she started to read the page. A wicked grin appeared on her face as she realized what she picked up, "Looks like this slayer has a diary. How cute."

Reading further, she said something with a shrug, "Figures baby bro would give her an autograph." Seeing how time was of the most evident, she placed the book back in the drawer and closed.

Giving the room another look over, she noticed a mirror by the other wall. Running her hand through her long blond hair, she said, "Even though I've been through Tartarus, I still look great."

Walking over to the mirror, she found a hair brush lying atop the nightstand. Picking it up, she said, "Girl has a bad case of split ends."

She was about to put it down when she realized something, "This'll work."

Making sure the room looked like nothing disturbed it, she disappeared with the brush with Avalon in mind.

* * *

Xander's SGC Room 

Xander slumped onto his bed with a sigh. It had been a long time since his departure from Sunnydale. It had been an incredible experience. Finding out many new things about him, Buffy, and creating amazing friendships.

One thing that he could conclude is that his life would no longer just fighting the good fight in Sunnydale, now it also included Los Angeles, Cheyenne, Colorado, and outer space itself.

Life was throwing something at him every day, and now it only seemed more dangerous and lethal.

A sudden knock was heard on his door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal one man who he felt could understand.

"Hiya, kiddo."

He grinned, "Hey, Ash."

Xander looked up at the scarred man and said, "C'mon in."

The former Promised One nodded as he walked inside and closed the door. "How'd your session go?"

The young man sat up on his bed, "It went alright, I suppose. Never really had an experience like that before. Well, at least I don't think I did."

Ash sat down next to him, "Good." Turning to face him, he said, "I want to thank you, Xander. You're really helping me out here."

He grinned, "Not a problem, Ash. Faith and I are good friends. I'd do anything for her to help her."

The clerk nodded, "And she'd do anything to help you."

"She did, Ash. She helped me find Buffy."

Ash responded, "We all did that. You, me, her, Kevin, Wes, and Gunn. We created a family. Adding Buffy was easy enough and we all love her."

He looked at him, "And Tim and Gabrielle?"

Ash shrugged, "Tim's alright. As for Gabrielle, I'm getting there. But, there's something strange about them."

Xander asked, "Other than her being a vampire?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, other than that. But when I look at them and Kevin, I get this feeling I know them from somewhere. It's like the four of us did something together."

The young man stated, "Well, life is weird. People who never met me before could've sworn they saw me in Halloween H20."

The former Promised One look at him, "I guess I can see that. But this is different. This isn't simple confusion, this is actually knowing people I never met before."

Xander didn't know how to react to Ash's comment. Hercules did tell him that Ash had the reincarnated soul of Autolycus. He needed something to distract Ash, something that would move onto a new subject.

Lucky for him, the a knock was sounded from the door.

Xander looked at Ash who replied with a shrug. Not seeing a problem, he said, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal the colonel of SG-1.

"Hey, Jack." Ash greeted.

Jack nodded, "Listen, since you two are pretty much stuck here, I thought you might want to go get some dinner."

Ash sighed as he got to his feet, "I guess we could go to the Mess Hall."

The colonel said, "Actually, I thought we'd go to O'Malley's. They have this killer 24 oz stake. Very good. I highly recommend it."

The man from Los Angeles grinned, "I can go for some stake."

Xander nodded, "I could too, but what about Buffy and Kevin?"

Jack answered, "Well, it seems Carter and Buffy went out. Kevin couldn't go out because he had some phone calls to make. But he said you wouldn't have to worry about it."

The boy nodded, "Oh, alright. I guess I can go for some stake."

O'Neill nodded, "Great. Let's get going."

* * *

Avalon 

Merlin and Gabriel watched the blond goddess teleport away.

"Now," Merlin began has he surveyed the bookshelf in front of him, "with Aphrodite searching for a personal object, we're going to have to find a spell that would locate her friend."

The gargoyle nodded, "Sounds like a plan." He then looked at the room around him, and said to the wizard, "You sure do have a lot of books, Merlin."

He chuckled, "Well, yes, I do suppose I do have a lot of books." Merlin then turned to his friend, "All part of being a sorcerer."

He then walked closer to the bookshelf, "The spell we need is in this book, I believe."

The gargoyle asked, "Which one?"

Merlin said with sheepishly, "It's on the top row. The blue one." He then headed for a ladder that was by the far wall.

Rolling it back to the shelf, he saw Gabriel holding the book in his hands. "I see you got it already."

Gabriel nodded, "You forget, friend. You spend too much time in this room, that you forget that you have friends that can help you."

The sorcerer remarked, "Very good point, Gabriel. Now," he said took the book that the gargoyle was holding and walked over to his desk, he opened it. Placing his hands palm faced down, Merlin closed his eyes and chanted a spell. As soon as he finished, the pages of the book flew from cover to cover.

The pages stopped when the desired spell was found.

"You got to teach me that spell, Merlin."

The wizard smirked, "An easy spell to learn, my friend. Now." He said as he returned to the book, "I need to read this spell, get the ingredients, include Faith's personal object, and finally we can perform the spell."

"Well, get the ingredients, Sweetcheeks. I got the personal object."

The two were suddenly greeted by the blond love goddess.

* * *

TBC 

Next up for me is actually going to an older fic then Dark Becomes Light and this series. I'm going to go try and write another chapter to Web of Kryptonite. If people don't remember this one, it's my Spider-Man/Smallville crossover.

Seeing as I do have some old fics, I'm going to write chapters in a three chapter rotation. First is Dark Becomes Light, second is Phoenixverse, third is Wild Card.

Wild Card are all my old fics that I wish to continue.

White Werewolf

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Phoenix Risings: Necro-Gate: Part 2  
Raiting: PG-13/R  
Chapter: 5  
Author: White Werewolf  
Category: Buffy/Xander—only in this fic. Not much of  
it though. Another 'ship might appear as well.  
Spoiler: All I know it is set after, "Becoming Part "  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the ideas, my computer, and my website: http/ A goa'uld kidnapped Faith and took the Necronomicon, now SG-1, and some of the Scrappies head to the SGC to stop her.  
Author Notes: This part is just the prologue to the Phoenix Risings Trilogy; which will turn into a huge series. This is the third part of the trilogy. It  
will house many crossovers and focus on the Buffy/Xander relationship.  
Special Thanks: This chapter is for our friend, Merlin. May he rest in piece. Next fic I write, I will soley dedicate it to him.

Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Hercules: the Legendary Journeys  
Evil Dead  
Stargate SG-1  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Mortal Kombat

Cameo Crossovers will suddenly appear. Take a read,  
and see if you can spot one.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O'Malley's

The three men walked into the restaurant and could see that it was quite busy. It was Friday night so that had something to do with it.

Ash looked at the sign that read, 'Please wait to be seated.' Glancing at his friends, he said, "I wonder how long a wait it's going to be."

Jack grinned, "Shouldn't be that long. Had Carter make reservations for us."

Xander looked at him, "And she didn't mind that she wasn't invited?"

He shrugged, "Thought about asking her, but she already said she had something planned with Buffy. So, I thought if the girls were doing something, maybe the guys night out on the town."

The scarred man asked with a grin, "And you didn't think to invite Murray and Danny Boy?"

Jack looked at them, "Well, there's only so much you can take. Daniel would probably wind up talking about some archeology or supernatural mumbo-jumbo, and  
Murray would be asking questions about things he hasn't quite understood yet."

Xander returned with, "Uh…Colonel O'Neill."

"Call me Jack, we're off base"

Ash smirked, "Besides, adding the 'Colonel' part of his name would take too long."

The young man said, "Calling him Colonel O'Neill is a nod of respect, to a man of intelligence and guile."

"You've been spending too much time with Murray, Xan." said Ash

Jack shrugged, "Guys, Jack is fine. Daniel calls me by my name all the time, and I'm fine with it. I rather enjoy dinner and talk Simpsons tonight."

Ash grinned, "Good plan."

Xander added, "Good show."

"Good thing I got caught you before you sat down, Guys."

The three of them turned to see Kevin walking to them.

But as soon as he entered, a swarm of teenage girls crowded around him.

Xander sighed, "Good grief."

---  
Merlin's Chamber

Merlin looked at the goddess, "What did you bring?"

She handed the object to him, "It's her hair brush. I would've brought her diary, but I thought this would be better."

He nodded, "Good. The brush actually has Faith's DNA. The diary doesn't."

Gabriel looked at him, "What sort of ingredients do you need, Merlin?"

The sorcerer, "Well, according to this book, I need to make a potion. I have what is needed and with Faith's hairbrush, I can recite the spell. Then we'll get  
Faith's location."

Aphrodite squealed, "Tubular."

---  
O'Malley's

Kevin handed the menu to the waitress as she smiled, "Your food will be out shortly."

Jack nodded, "Take your time."

She turned around and left.

Hercules smiled, "Nice girl."

Xander sighed, "Oh, please. She was so into you."

He chuckled, "That's what happens when you're a celebrity."

Ash rolled his eyes, "You celebrities are all the same."

The demigod looked at him, "How so?"

"Money, looks, and women throwing themselves at you."

"It's not bad." Hercules said. "You get used to it."

Xander smirked, "I'd like to get used to it."

Ash returned, "Don't think it'll happen with us, Xand. We're not part of a show that has a big fan base like  
Hercules: the Legendary Journeys."

Hercules said with a sigh, "Hardy har har."

The rest of the night went on as most guys nights out do, with talk about women, sports, women, the Simpsons, women and of course beating things up. Each  
had their own stories based on the exploits with only Kevin's glossed over and changed to make it seem like he had trouble with gangs and relations during his formative years (not so much a lie as an omission as it were)

"Shit happens guys." Said a slightly tipsy Ash, the eight bottles of beer next to him gave payment to his condition.

"Too true." Said Xander, the only totally sober one as at only 16 he was no where close to old enough to drink.

"Bastards took my girl from me."

"Know that feeling." Said Herc.

"Don't have one." A very drunk Jack commented

"Mine's not interested."

"Bullshit, she's totally into you." Ash said. "Buffy's a good girl man, keep her if you can."

"Ash, she's just had a bad break up, it's too soon for anything."

"You might be surprised, Kid." Said Jack, "Never say die."

Trying to change the subject Xander took a drink from his coke and spoke up, "Jack remember when I told you about that entire soldier thing i went through, did you ever know a guy named Charles Kawalski?"

Jack spat his beer over the table.

---

Merlin's Chamber

Aphrodite picked up the bowl that held some pink liquid within it. Looking at it, and smelling a strange odor from it, she asked, "Hey, Merlin? What's  
this thing?"

Merlin's eyes widened as he ran over to her. Grabbing it carefully, he said to her, "Be careful with that. That's a form of naptha."

Her eyes widened, "You mean Greek Fire?"

He nodded as he lowered the bowl, "Exactly."

Merlin turned around to see Gabriel carrying the remaining items for the spell. "Gabriel, be careful with those. Once you bring them to me, we can start  
the spell. Join me at the cauldron."

The three of them walked to the destined location, and Merlin said, "Drop the objects in the potion."

The gargoyle asked, "What about the hairbrush?"

The sorcerer turned his head to the right, "Aphrodite, go back and get the hairbrush."

She did as she was told and walked back to her friends. "Here you go, Merlin."

He grinned his thanks as he took it from her. Picking out a hair from the brush, he dropped it in the potion, and soon as it did, a gray mushroom cloud erupted from the potion.

"Wow." The goddess said in amazement.

The sorcerer smiled as he turned back to his book that lay just behind him on the table. Picking it up, he took a deep breath, and began to read the spell.

"Magnus imperium lumen ita aquilus.  
Inquam discerpo aetas ita tractus annuo comperio.  
Cum hac me peto erogo locus.  
Apud tractus invenio appono."

As soon as the words were chanted, a yellow light emerged from the potion and flew up into the air and went through the roof.

Merlin glanced to his friends, "Now, we wait…"

---

A yellow light rose up into the atmosphere and flew further into the sky. It left the planet and headed to where the DNA from the strand of hair was located.

---  
Faith's Cell

Faith yawned briefly as she awoke from her slumber. Her eyes blinked a few times, adjusting to the new atmosphere of her current location.

Letting out a sigh, she pulled herself into a sitting position.

Seeing her new surroundings, she knew that whatever this Ninedinna lady was planning was happening soon. All she knew for sure that either her or her uncle was  
going to become pregnant?

That didn't make sense to her. Well, to her, it was okay. She was a girl and girls became pregnant, but men? She didn't think it was possible.

Shaking her head to clear the thought, she wondered how she was going to get out of here. Faith didn't even know where she was. All she knew was that she  
wasn't on the spaceship anymore. Now, she was on some planet, that wasn't Earth.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" Faith said to herself as she glanced at the ground.

Soon a spot of light danced around the floor. Looking at it strangely, the light turned yellow and began to fly around her. Waving at it with her hand, she uttered, "Stupid firefly."

The light soon disappeared leaving a very confused slayer.

A few seconds passed, and she realized focusing on the 'firefly' wasn't going to do any good.

Looking out the window that was behind her, she knew what she had to do. Try and find a way out of here. But the question was, how was she going to do it?

---

Merlin's Chamber

Yellow light entered through the ceiling of the castle as it started to circulate around Merlin's head. His eyes closed as he gained the necessary information  
that the spell was designed to deliver.

Soon, his eyes opened, "Ah, I see."

Aphrodite looked at him, "What do you see, Merlin?"

He answered, "Your friend is on the planet, Haploxia."

Gabriel looked at him, "Is that where she is?"

The Sorcerer shot her an amused look, "According to the spell it is." Turning to the goddess, he said, "Go  
to chamber underneath the Great Sphinx and place the Astral Rod within the keyhole."

She said, "I know, Merlin. Place the Astral Rod in the column and then the rings comes down."

Gabriel added, "And how do you get to Haploxia?"

"Um…" Aphrodite said trying to figure it out.

"Allow me to help," Merlin said to them as he headed to his bookshelf. Pushing aside the books on the third shelf, he pulled out a thin gray object.

Bringing it over, he said to the goddess and gargoyle, "This is the Galactic Information Fact Transporter," he chuckled lightly, "GIFT for short. It holds the combinations to symbols that allow people to travel in the galaxy."

She showed a confused look, "How did you get that?"

He answered with a chuckled, "Well, I happen to be an Alteran."

Aphrodite smiled, "So, you're an Alteran?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes, I am. Using my invention, you can go to the Great Sphinx, place the rod in its location, and dial up the correct combination, and  
you'll go to Haploxia."

She smiled, "Tubular."

Gabriel turned to them, "How does she get back?"

Merlin nodded, "Using the room she teleports into, she has to twist the bottom half of the rod counterclockwise, and she'll return to her last  
location." A thoughtful expression crossed his face, "Unlike the Stargate, the Astral Rod teleports with the user so they can get back to their place of origin easily."

Gabriel glanced at the device, "Can you read the language on the GIFT?"

The blond looked at the device in question, "I am a goddess, Gabriel. I can read all languages. Kinda comes with the 'turf."

The blue gargoyle smiled, "Makes sense."

The Love Goddess smiled, "Now, I just have to go to the Great Sphinx. "

Merlin nodded, "Exactly, my friend. You'd better go if you want to save your friend in time. We have no idea what Faith's captor is planning."

Aphrodite said, "Don't worry about it, Merlin. Hercules trusted me with something, and I'm not going to let him down." She shot both of them a grateful smile. "Gabriel, Merlin, thanks for everything." She turned to the gargoyle, "And tell Ophelia that I give her the best."

"I will."

The Alteran said, "Remember, Aphrodite, in order to input the coordinates in the chamber, simply touch the symbols provided for you. Look up Haploxia using the GIFT, and chose the symbols. Once done, you and the Astral Rod will teleport to Haploxia."

The blond nodded, "Thanks for the help, Sweetcheeks. I'll tell Hercules you said, 'hi.'"

In response, Merlin smiled and Aphrodite teleported out of Avalon.

---  
O'Malley's

Jack looked at the beer he spat up, and immediately looked toward the kid that he had started to befriend. "Excuse me, did you say Kawalsky?"

Xander nodded and favored Jack with a half confused, half amused look. "Well, yeah."

"And you never thought of mentioning this before?"

Xander looked somewhat contrite. "I didn't know what to expect from these memories I gained. I mean, I don't remember his whole life or anything like that.  
I just remember some memories, parts of something bigger. I know how to use weapons and stuff like that, but I don't remember much about Kawalsky  
himself. I didn't know anything about the Goa'uld until you told me."

Ash added, "Maybe that session he had with Murray unlocked some memories."

The kid shrugged, "Possible. Don't really know what I went through. All I can tell is that I saw someone  
who was close to me, yet couldn't recognize who I was talking too."

Hercules looked at him, "Did you recognize the voice?"

Xander answered, "That's just it. Now that I think about it, even though I spoke the words, the person I was talking to was in my head, there wasn't anything special about it. It just had this neutral feminine voice. Kinda like the voice that was used on, y'know, I don't remember where I heard that kind of voice before, but there was something familiar yet not. Knowwhat I mean?"

Ash replied, "No, not really, Xand. Sorry."

Jack said, "Maybe you'll get some more answers tomorrow, Xander."

He stated, "Maybe you're right." His voice seemed to be focused inwards.

Ash glanced at Xander, and then at his plate, "You going to finish that pickle?"

Xander looked at his plate, and then back at his friend, "Nah, you can have it."

"Thanks."

---  
Hidden Chamber underneath the Great Sphinx

Aphrodite appeared inside a spacious room. The walls were decorated with torches that gave the room its needed light.

Hieroglyphics decorated the walls. They weren't the normal Egyptian ones found throughout Egypt, but these scriptures, and rune symbols, depicted the language of the Alterans.

Glancing around the room, Aphrodite couldn't help but sigh in disgust with all the dust covering thesurfaces of the chamber.

Smiling to herself, she snapped her fingers, and all the dust disappeared, "Being a goddess has its perks."

Looking at the furniture in front of her, she walked over to the island that was in the center of the room. On top of the island were a number of symbols, all embedded in white tiles. Placing her hand on those tiles, she could feel the cold material below her palm.

Glancing forward, she saw a column that had an open hole on top. Walking toward it, she recognized the shape to be the same as the Astral Rod. "Here goes nothing," she said to herself as she placed it within the slot. The column lit within seconds as the two objects connected. "Guess that means its working."

Turning back to the island, she took out the GIFT, and searched through the database for the needed information. Lucky enough for her, Haploxia was  
within the coding.

Starting with the first symbol, she then proceeded to press the following six. Every time she would press on a tile, an artificial light would emanate from behind the symbol.

As soon as she pressed the last one, she walked back to the column, and rings started to fall from the ceiling.

As the rings fell around her, a white flash of light appeared, and then Aphrodite and the Astral Rod disappeared.

---  
Xander's SGC Room

Xander sat on the bed in his room, eyes closed.

Dinner had come and gone, all of them had a good time, and now they were in for the night.

He thought about the day and his session with Teal'c. He kept wondering who the voice belonged to. He wanted to know why it sounded so familiar, yet it didn't at the same time.

Xander opened his eyes and stared at the wall in front of him. He couldn't fall to sleep. There was simply too much on his mind.

The last true sentence the voice had said in his mind kept repeating itself, 'Forget about the whole world. Just focus on my voice and the way you feel right now.'

Every time those words were repeated, he wondered who the voice was coming from. It surely wasn't Buffy or Faith. The voice sounded nothing like them. It wasn't Gabrielle either, although she wasn't really that close to him. Definitely wasn't Cordy, the voice didn't have that vibe like she had.

He tried to think back to the session, and how much he felt within it. There was this calming sensation--a calming yet familiar sensation, like something he had  
experience many times, so far, within his life.

Getting to his feet, he walked over to the mirror that hung above the desk that sat in front of the east wall. Placing his left hand over his face, he quickly  
messaged it and let it go. Looking in the mirror, he wondered who it could be.

Then it hit him.

But it couldn't be her, he never felt that way about her. She was his best friend, nothing more.

With Buffy and Faith, he admitted that he found them attractive, hell he even found Gabrielle to be attractive. Not to mention Cordelia was his  
girlfriend, but Willow? He never thought of her that way.

Pulling out the seat from the desk, he plopped down in his chair. Was Willow the voice?

As he thought about her voice, the voice from the session started to clear up. It truly started to sound like the voice of his best friend.

She was definitely someone he held close to his heart. Willow was the earliest person he knew that kept him sane. But he didn't find her attractive.

But…

Maybe finding her attractive wasn't what was needed. She was his best friend, and that did create a close bond. So, it was Willow who the voice belonged too.

Now, the question was, how did this link work and why was he just now discovering it now.

---  
Faith's Cell

Faith sat in her cell for what seemed like the umpteenth hour. She had seen numerous Jaffa as they walk by her cell, making sure that nothing had changed.

She sighed as she continued to stare out the force field that held her within this cell.

"Faith…"

Faith turned her head to see a person she hadn't seen before.

The person she was looking at appeared to be a young woman, maybe a little older than she was. She had long strawberry blond hair, green eyes, and was  
caucasian. She seemed to be wearing something of a leather variety. It was very much different from the people that she saw walking around.

The woman said, "I'm sorry, are you Faith?"

Uncertain, she nodded. She wanted to be on the defense, but something about this woman made her calm down. "Why aren't you with Ninedinna?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "Please. Ninedinna is nothing but a false god."

She showed a confused look, "False god?"

The blond nodded, "My name's Lysandra. I come with a message from your friends."

With confusion, she asked, "My friends?"

She nodded, "Xander and the others are coming."

Faith sighed in relief. "They are?"

Lysandra nodded, "Yeah, they are. So be patient."

The Slayer looked at the woman in front of her, "How do you know this?"

The woman heard some footsteps coming, "I must go Faith. But do not worry. Help is on the way."

And with that said, Lysandra headed down the corridor.

Faith wanted to call out for more information, but she knew someone was coming. At least she knew help was coming, but the question now was when.

---  
Ninedinna's Temple

Lysandra moved further and further down from Faith's cell. She steadily turned her head around to make sure nobody was coming. Every few seconds she followed the same procedure, and each time she was lucky that nobody was in sight. However, she did keep hearing the sounds of marching. It was only a matter of time before she was discovered to be within the temple.

Ahead of her were two entrances to two new rooms. To her right, was another corridor of cells. She found that out not that long ago when she headed to meet with the young slayer the first time. To her left, was the room that witheld the Stargate.

That was the room she needed to find. When she entered the room, she slowed down, and let things calm down, so she could think properly. Scanning the room, her eyes widened when she found two Jaffas guarding the Stargate.

"Just great." She uttered as she saw them.

"You there!" One of the Jaffas said allowed. He held up his staff weapon and the head of it seperated allowing plasma energy to be released.

Lysandra smirked, "Uh, you wouldn't know the address for the Stargate, would you?"

The other Jaffa shot a blast from his zat'ni'katel, which she succesfully dodged. He was about to call out for his system lord when Lysandra waved her hand.

He dropped his weapon, and turned to the other Jaffa. "Ah, Kluzo. You have such bueatiful eyes."

Kluzo's eyes widened, "What are you doing?"

Lysandra noticed that nobody was going to come within the room at the moment. So, she immediately changed back to her normal form of the Love Goddess. "He's showing you your true potential, Big boy." She then waved her hand again, and Kluzo dropped his staff weapon.

Aphrodite walked over to them, and smiled, "Being the Love Goddess does has its perks." Taking her free palm, she opened it and a pad of paper appeared. "Now, be a good Jaffa, and tell me the gate address."

But the two Jaffas were too involved with each other to notice.

"You do not want to ignore the Goddess of Love." Pulling Kluzo back, so she can get his attention. "Hold on, Kluzo. You can have your man back when you tell me the gate address."

Because he couldn't fight the hold Aphrodite had on him, he gave her the address like she wanted. "Tubular." She then let Kluzo go. "Oh, and tell Ninedinna I was never hear."

Aphrodite smiled with such relief. A few seconds later, she changed into another body with dark hair and blue eyes. " Now, they'll be looking for Lysandra, and not a Jaffa named Lulac." Within a few more seconds, 'Lulac' turned around and headed back to the room of origin where she first entered into Ninedinna's Temple.

---  
Xander's SGC Room

Xander sighed as he stared at the wall in front of him. After whipping his hands down his face, he suddenly was greeted by someone he didn't think he saw  
before.

"How ya doin, Xan?"

His eyes widened as he immediately stood to his feet. "Who's there?"

The voice replied, "If you have to, just turn on the lights."

Subconsciously, he nodded and went to the light switch. After flipping it on, his eyes grew even  
wider, "You're me?"

The man in question smirked, "I'm you?"

His eyes glared, "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

Xander growled, "Stop repeating what I'm saying, and tell me who you are." He then went placed himself  
into a fighting stance.

His apparent doubleganger replied, "Alright, alright. Jeeze, looks like I struck a nerve. The name's Alex."

Xander showed a confused look, "Alex?"

Alex nodded, "Got it in one, Xand. Can I call you, Xand?"

He looked at him, "Xander's fine. Who are you?"

Alex smirked, "I told you, I'm Alex. I'm with the Powers that Be." Seeing the perplexed look on his  
face, he stated, "Take a seat, an I'll explain."

Letting the information sink in, he sat down cautiously as this 'Alex' pulled out a chair that was by the east wall and sat down in front of him. "I'm  
here to help you understand your kell'no'reem session with Teal'c."

"How do you know that? And what the hell is going on?"

Alex grinned, "I'm trying to explain. My name's Alex, and I'm merely a pawn sent by the Powers that Be. But, I actually think of myself as just an agent. Someone who just works with the Powers that Be. And like I said before, I was set by the powers to help you understand your recent kell'no'reem vision."

Xander asked, "But why do you look like me?"

He shrugged, "Would you rather me look like, Buffy?" His form then turned into a smaller size that was surrounded by white light. It soon dissipated to reveal the body of Buffy Summers. "Hercules?" He then turned to the shape and form of the demigod, "Ash?

Within the few minutes, Alex continued to change appearances. Next was, Faith, Daniel, Sam, Joxer, Jack, Willow, Gabrielle, Cordelia, Giles, and…

"Alright, alright. Just go back to my form."

Alex grinned and changed from the form of his eldest friend to his form. "I just wanted to prove to you that I wasn't some clone or something. As for  
choosing your from? I just thought it would be easier to talk to yourself. You know, without sounding insane."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, tell that to someone who barges into my room any second now."

"If someone comes in, just say that you're having an out of body experience."

Xander thought for a moment, "Aren't I actually having that kind of experience at the moment." The young man paused for the moment, "And how do you know about my friends?"

Alex grinned, "I'm like Doyle. I know everything about you and your friends. I know the roles you're playing, and that Faith is not in danger at the  
moment, but her time is running out."

As soon as he mentioned his friend, he decided to take a turn onto the offense, "Where's Faith?"

He grinned, "Don't worry, Xander. Aphrodite found her and is on her way back to you. As for you're kell'no'reem session, that voice you heard belonged to  
Willow."

Xander admitted, "I kinda figured that out after about, I don't know a thousand and one times with processing all the women I knew off my friend list."

Alex said, "Well, I'm glad you figured out who the voice belonged to, but what you're going to have to do is keep an eye out on her."

Xander stood to his feet, "Did something happen to Willow?"

His doubleganger shook his head, "No, nothing yet."

His eyes widened, "Yet?"

Alex answered, "I may know future events, but I don't control free will. Which is kinda weird to think about. If the future is already laid out, how can  
free will exist?"

"Huh?"

He chuckled, "Never mind, Xander. It's something that I've been toying around with. Anyway, I do know what's lined out for your friends in Sunnydale this  
coming year, and all I can tell you is to watch out for Willow. It's going to be at troubling year, and  
it is important that you hold onto your friends. Don't forget where your priorities are."

"My priorities?" Xander asked in surprise. "What's going to happen?"

Alex sighed, "I can't tell you what is going to happen, because I don't want you second guessing everything. Go on instinct, but be aware that what  
might not look troubling doesn't mean it isn't."

Xander's visitor then got back to his feet. "Listen, Xander. All I can tell you is be careful with your choices." He then smirked, "And by the way, don't throw your comic books away anytime soon."

Before Xander could respond, Alex disappeared. "What the hell was that about?" Xander asked himself.

---  
Hercules' SGC Room

"Hey, Baby bro."

Hercules shot up from his bed and saw the return of his half-sister. "Aphrodite?"

She grinned as she went over to his bed, "I know where Faith is, Hercules."

He looked at her, "You do?"

The blond nodded as she sat down beside. "I went to Haploxia. Seems what your dealing with is another  
false god."

Her nose scrunched as she said the last part of the sentence. "I hate that those stupid goa'ulds killed other gods."

He nodded, "Even though the gods aren't fond of mortals, they didn't deserve to die off."

"Hey!" 'Dite said aloud. "Goddess sitting right here." She then threw Herc's pillow at him.

Hercules chuckled as he blocked the hit, "You're one of the exceptions to the rule."

"Totally."

The demigod continued. "And anyway, the Asgard may have taken the Norse god roles, but they're helping still."

She nodded as she got to her feet. "You should've seen what I went through, Baby bro."

He smiled, "And we appreciate it."

She then opened her palm, and a piece of paper appeared within it. "Here you go. Faith's being held prisoner there."

Hercules looked at the paper and saw the needed symbols to reach the Stargate. "How'd you get it, Aphrodite? If Ninedinna saw you, she'd know we were  
on our way."

Aphrodite grinned, "Just did a little costume change. Went by the name of Lysandra, and later Lulac."

He actually chuckled, "Good way to get by. I'll go tell Xander in the morning, and we'll get going to Haploxia."

She smiled, "Awesome, Baby bro." Turning around she was about to teleport away, when she said, "Oh, and Merlin says hi. Same with Raiden."

The tall man said as he got to his feet, "Wish I could've gone, but I was stuck here. I'm just glad there's someone in my family that I can count on."

"Ah, Herc…" Aphrodite said with emotion. She turned back to him and pulled him into a hug. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

He hugged her back, "I mean, Aphrodite. You helped us allot just now." Pulling away from her, he said, "When Zeus finds out, I'll help you as best I can."

The love goddess grinned, "I appreciate that, Hercules. Now, get some sleep, and go rescue Faith for our friend."

Hercules went back to his bed, and then turned back to his sister, "You better go put the Astral Rod back."

"I'm on it, Hercules. Before I do that though, I'm going to go see how Hephy's doing."

That being said, the Love Goddess teleported away.

---

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Phoenix Risings: Necro-Gate: Part 2  
Raiting: PG-13/R  
Chapter: 6  
Author: White Werewolf  
Category: Buffy/Xander—only in this fic. Not much of  
it though. Another 'ship might appear as well.  
Spoiler: All I know it is set after, "Becoming Part "  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the ideas, my computer, and my website: http/ A goa'uld kidnapped Faith and took the Necronomicon, now SG-1, and some of the Scrappies head to the SGC to stop her.  
Author Notes: This part is just the prologue to the Phoenix Risings Trilogy; which will turn into a huge series. This is the third part of the trilogy. It  
will house many crossovers and focus on the Buffy/Xander relationship.  
Special Thanks: This chapter is for our friend, Merlin. May he rest in piece. Next fic I write, I will soley dedicate it to him.

Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Hercules: the Legendary Journeys  
Evil Dead  
Stargate SG-1  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Mortal Kombat

Cameo Crossovers will suddenly appear. Take a read,  
and see if you can spot one.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander's SGC Room

Xander slumped back into consciousness when he heard a knocking sound coming from his door.

He pulled himself into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. After a yawn, he said, "Coming. I'm coming."

Sighing, he stood up and walked to the door. Xander opened the door to see the standing form of his divine friend. "Hey, Kev."

Sorbo smiled, "Morning, Xan."

He ran his hand roughly over his mouth, and took a step backward. "Come in."

Standing back, he watched as Hercules walked into the room. Once the door was closed, he clapped his hands.

Xander looked at him strangely, when Hercules said, "Cameras."

The young man nodded, "Right. Camera trick."

Hercules smiled as he took a seat that was located behind a desk. Sitting down, he said, "I met with Aphrodite last night."

The mention of the love goddess brought him to full attention. "She's back?"

He nodded as Xander sat down as well, but this time, he sat on his bed. "Aphrodite found Faith, Xander."

Xander grinned, "Great."

The demigod nodded as he placed his hand into his front jean pocket. Pulling out a piece of paper, he handed it to him. "That's the gate address. Show that to Colonel O'Neill, and we're good to go."

The mortal looked at the paper, and said, "Well, this is all Greek to me; actually wait, I actually know some Greek. Just what am I looking at?"

He replied, "Well, what you're looking are symbols to constellations found throughout the universe."

Xander chuckled, "And me without my telescope."

Hercules grinned, "You know, Xander. You remind me of Iolaus."

He smirked, "I do?"

Hercules nodded. "Yes, you do. Besides having the sense of humor thing, you show tremendous loyalty."

Xander stared at him, "Great, we're the human equivalent of dogs." Checking his arm, he asked, "I didn't get bitten by a werewolf, did I?"

Hercules answered, "That's not what I meant, Xander. You and Ioulas are always by the side of their friends. Ioulas stood by me since the beginning, and you stood by Buffy. You both went out of your way to make sure that their friend was safe, and be able to sit through another day."

The demigod paused for a moment, "You and Ioulas show unconditional love. You're there for your friend, and by their side. You don't care whether my father is the king of all gods, or you're called by the Powers that Be to be a slayer."

He got to his feet. "Xander, it's been a long time since I let anyone know who I truly was. Ioulas was the best. I've had two other friends who knew the truth, and they've died." Xander stood up as well.

Xander automatically said, "I'm sorry."

He grinned. "Thanks, but don't worry about it. What I'm saying is, is that I'm lucky to find another person who I can trust with the truth. I only let select people know, that is if I have a choice in the matter, and I'm glad that we're friends."

Xander couldn't help the smile from appearing on his face. "Thanks, Hercules."

The demigod said, "Don't mention it."

---

Teal'c's Room

"You may enter."

The door opened to reveal the youngest male member of the Los Angeles crew entered the Jaffa's room. "Hey, Teal'c."

Teal'c clasped his hands together, and bowed his head briefly. "How was your lunch, Xander?"

The young man grinned, "Pretty good. Then again, anything's better than school food."

The bald man agreed, "That is what Colonel O'Neill said the first time we had lunch together." He then went to his new friend, "Are you prepared for your

next kell'no'reem session?"

Xander looked at him. Truth be told, he already had the information, thanks to his earlier meeting with Hercules. But of course, nobody knew about that, and if he could, Xander would prefer that to stay the way it is.

Since that meeting, he spent sometime memorizing the symbols. He knew he couldn't show anyone the note that his friend gave him, so he had to memorize them. That way, after this session, he could just write them down as if he just figured out the session in the first place.

Xander nodded as he got to the floor, much like he did the previous day. "I'm ready, Teal'c."

Teal'c bowed his head again, and sat down across the young man. "Close your eyes, Xander. Allow yourself to concentrate solely on your breathing."

Again, Xander nodded as he closed his eyes. He soon started to breath slowly, allowing the natural system of carbon dioxide and oxygen to truly entwine. He wondered what he should think about. He needed to stall time, and this would be the perfect time to do it.

So, he thought back to the beginning of the summer. He thought about how he left for LA, with only one goal in mind. To find and bring home Buffy Summers. Little did he know that was only the beginning.

His plethora of friends dramatically improved. Which is amazing on how he always he thought of himself of a loser, someone who didn't deserve to live. He lost his sister at an early age, lost Jesse—the only man he ever considered a brother. He also lost a friend to Angelus, Ms. Calendar. While they weren't exactly close, he could tell that his mentor truly felt devastated and pained with so much loss.

But things changed. The first friend he made truly was actually Ralph Furely. Through him, he gained an apartment. And let him truly know, he was already doing better than his parents.

Even though he met and befriended Ralph, his true friend was Hercules. And now, Hercules thought that Xander was a good friend to have. That in itself, was a total mind blow. Then he meant another man who had an incredible journey to tell, Ashley Williams.

Don't let girlish name fool you he quickly learned. Ash was a very tough man to befriend. Actually, probably not, but when you have stories of vampires versus stories of deadites, you'd be surprised how close you'd get. Especially when you meet his niece, who was a surprise in itself. He later found out that she was in fact another vampire slayer. Which meant, she was called after Kendra died.

But she wasn't called as the normal way. Because Buffy was wounded mentally, she wasn't capable to fight another vampire with her fullest potential behind her. So the powers that be designated Xander to help move things along and heal her. While doing so, Faith gained more and more prowess to becoming the next vampire slayer.

With her at full status, Buffy had become a stronger person within herself. And between Hercules, Ash, Faith, her watcher, Wesley, and Buffy, a new group of friends was formed, the Scrappy Gang.

And since its creation, numerous allies were introduced. Among them being Gunn, Gabrielle, Joxer, Aphrodite, Lorne, and many others.

His circle of friends grew even larger with the addition of SG-1. He couldn't begin to fathom on where his adventures would take him. But the next place was a total mind numbing fact, another planet…Haploxia.

Thinking about this Haploxia made him wonder if anything would be the same again. Before this, his world included Sunnydale, and the rest of California. Little did he know about Colorado, and now the universe?

He actually found life beyond the rampant number of demons and vampires. Now, he knew about the true existence of aliens. Not to mention deadites. He wondered what else this world and universe would hold for him to experience.

Life certainly wasn't the boring fact he drew to conclude a number of years ago. And to think, it all began when he met Buffy.

Buffy Summers, the slayer of his heart. My god, what a bad pun that was. No wonder people thought he was a jerk sometimes. He was right that time when he and Buffy were at the funeral home. 'Oh no. My life's not too complicate.'

"Have enough going down memory?"

Xander immediately found himself within the field he was in the first time he did the kell'no'reem session. "Geez, Wills. Don't sneak up on me like that."

Willow smiled, "So you found out who I was?"

Xander nodded, "Yep. Thanks to that body snatcher last night."

Willow approached him. "Xander, that just was someone the Powers that Be sent you to understand what was going on."

He sighed, "I know, Willow. It's just, why did he have to use my form? And why couldn't they send someone like Whister? You remember Buffy talking about him?"

She nodded, "I do. But from what I understand, because of something Whistler did, a new guide was issued."

"And his name just happens to be Alex." Xander said solemnly.

"Actually, Xan." Willow said as the bed appeared. She sat down. "Alex is actually a nickname for him."

"It is?" He questioned as he sat down.

"Yep. His real name is Marvin. But don't tell him where you found that out. It's like the whole issue you have with your middle name."

He looked at her, "Don't say it, Wills."

She smiled, "Alright. I won't say LaVelle."

Xander sighed, "Wills."

The redhead grinned. "Sorry, Xan. Couldn't resist."

The young man smiled. "I miss you, Willow."

Willow edged closer to him. "We all miss you too, Xander. Even Cordelia."

The mention of his girlfriend made him look at her glaringly. "Sorry I had to leave like that. Buffy needed me."

She nodded. "I know, Xan. We all know. Mrs. Summers has been updating us on what you tell her. I just…we just wish we could be helping you."

He nodded. "I know, Willow. I know." He then pulled her into a hug. "I love you. But so many things are happening right now, Willow. I can't tell you where I am, Willow. But I can tell you that we're going home real soon."

Willow smiled as she pulled away from him. "Good. We want to know everything."

Xander grinned. "And I'll tell you what I know I can."

She nodded. "Good. But, now you have to wake up, Xander. It's time to go rescue Faith."

His eyes widened as she mentioned the name of his friend. "What?"

But before she could respond. His eyes opened, and he was gazing at Teal'c, who had opened eyes as well.

"I see you finally awoke, Xander."

---------------

Debriefing Room

"Colonel O'Neill has come to me with some interesting news." General Hammond said to the group of eight people in front of him. "It seems that Mr. Harris has found the gate address to Haploxia."

Ash looked at him, "Haploxia?"

The general nodded, "Haploxia is the planet that Ms. Williams was taken to. Through the gate address that Mr. Harris has written down, we will be able to gate to the other planet."

Buffy said slowly, "Another planet? You mean we are actually going into Outer Space?"

Xander grinned, "That's generally where other planets hang out, Buff."

She gave him a look.

He smiled slightly, "Sorry, Buff. But you gave me a perfect opening."

"Anyway…" Ash said breaking the silence. "So now that we have the address, we can go rescue Faith."

Hercules grinned, "Uh, Ash. We can't just go without a plan."

Hammond nodded, "Mr. Sorbo is right, Mr. Williams. We will find your niece, but we need to make sure that we can do this safely."

A moment passed.

"While your niece's safety is important to issue, we also have to deal with Ninedinna." Looking at the four civilians who were dragged into this rescue by

Thor, he stated, "I don't know why Thor brought you into this, but I do believe that he brought you into this because you each have something important to bring to the table."

"General Hammond," Daniel spoke up. "Ash is the man that has been written about in the Necronomicon. Because of that, I'm sure Thor brought him into this. He's probably one of the only survivors from that book."

Ash nodded, "That book turned my life upside down. And now because of some insane fake goddess, my niece was taken, and I owe it to her and myself to bring her back home."

Hammond agreed, "I completely understand, Mr. Williams. But you don't have any training with firearms and know how to go against any goa'uld. I mean, the SGC has only recently been brought into being, and we're still new to this."

Jack added, "We are learning fast, Sir."

George nodded, "That we are, Colonel." Looking at his team and then at the four new comers, "I just want to be sure that you four can handle yourselves off-world."

Hercules said, "Sir, Buffy and Xander may appear young, but Sunnydale, California is on top of a Hellmouth. They've been fighting for their lives against vampires and other demons."

Hammond said, "Mr. Sorbo, I fully believe that Thor chose you all for the right reasons. I just wish I could fully believe that you were properly prepared."

Sam added, "Sir, SG-1 wasn't prepared either when we first met Apophis."

He agreed, "You have a good point, Captain."

Xander said, "General Hammond, thanks to last Halloween, I know a great deal about being a soldier."

Buffy commented, "Because of that Halloween, General Hammond, Xander has incredible army knowledge. He was possessed by a soldier who wore the fatigues Xander wore that night."

Jack added, "And apparently, Sir. Those fatigues he wore actually belonged to Major Kawalsky."

The mention of the lost SG member brought his attention to the young man. "Are you suggesting that your body was taken over by a member of the SGC?"

Xander looked at the table, and then back at the general, "Sir, I really don't know what happened that night last Halloween. Buffy, our friends, Sunnydale, and I were possessed by what we wore that night. This all happened because of some insane mystic. After that night, I had so many memories of your team member, but I never saw or remembered images about the goa'uld. To me, they were just parts of something bigger. But when I had my first session with Teal'c, my memories started to get incredibly clear." Turning to Jack, he added, "I remember 1983, Colenel. I remember that in East Germany, your comrade John was shot, and died after you took off his gas mask."

The members of SG-1 looked at the colonel to see if what the boy has said was true.

"I believe Xander is right, O'Neill. It was on PJ7-989 when you and I kept repeating the same memory." Teal'c brought into the conversation.

Jack nodded, "He's right, Sir. Major Kawalsky was there that day. I think Xander is telling the truth."

"I see." Hammond said taking in the information. Looking at the young man, "Now that you've had another session with Teal'c, have you remembered any other memories?"

Xander nodded. "I do, Sir. I'm actually getting memories now on the goa'uld. I remember how Major Kawalsky died. It's because his head was cut from the event horizon of the stargate."

The general sighed, "I guess that we're lucky that this happened to someone who I believe we can trust." Turning to the four non-SG team, he asked, "Do you know how to handle yourselves with firearms."

Ash nodded, "Yeah, we do. Before we took out Bad Faith, a former watcher, Sean Pierce trained us at his firing range."

Hammond nodded with the newfound information. "Alright, judging by the information that we learned here today, and the fact that Mr. Harris did in fact find the gate address, I don't see any reason why you can't go to Haploxia. And if Thor chose you for this mission, he obviously had a reason for doing so."

George looked at the clock, "Alright, its nine hundred hours right now. Be ready for a eleven hundred hour departure." Glancing at SG-1, he asked, "See if you can find uniforms for Mr. Harris, Ms. Summers, Mr. Sorbo, and Mr. Williams. And make sure you give them proper weaponry."

The last part of the sentence made Buffy feel a little uncomfortable. Taking a breath, she asked, "You wouldn't have a Colt 1911, would you?"

The general looked at her, "Actually, no, Ms. Summers. Since we're going against a goa'uld, I'd suggest you using the P90."

When the general said that specific model of gun, Xander knew why Buffy wasn't too enthused. Looking at the elder man, he asked, "General Hammond. Using that type of gun isn't going to be a problem for Kevin, Ash, and myself. But, Buffy is a slayer. Vampire Slayers are more used to combat weapons, and not projectile. The Colt 1911 is a weapon she just started using, and is the only gun that she feels qualified to use."

Sam looked at the young woman. "You could use that Trinium Axe, Buffy."

Buffy smiled at that idea. "Thanks. I'd actually prefer using that."

Hammond nodded. "Seeing that the axe in question is made of trinium, I'd think that be adequate."

Hercules added, "And General, Buffy is the vampire slayer. Meaning she's stronger and faster than she appears to be."

George got to his feet. "Alright, people. Meet in the gate room at eleven hundred hours. You're dismissed."

---

SG-1 and one half the Scrappies stood erect while gazing at the Stargate in front of them.

"So we go through that ring shaped thingy?" Buffy asked looking at the Stargate.

Sam nodded as she pointed to one of the chevrons. "See those triangular shaped pieces." Buffy nodded. "Below that, the stargate revolves and locks itself on a specified symbol from the Stargate."

Buffy looked at her eldest friend. "Those are the symbols you saw?"

Xander nodded. "Yeah, each one of the seven symbols is represented by the Stargate."

He looked to the demigod with questionable eyes, and smiled when Hercules grinned back as his answer.

The Stargate soon started to rotate, allowing the symbols to be placed in their correct locations.

"Better take a few steps back, Ash." Daniel said.

The former Promised One asked, "Why?"

Daniel grinned, "You'll see."

"Chevron 5 encoded."

Ash looked at his three friends and saw them take a step back. Believing what Daniel said, he took a step back."

"Chevron 6 encoded."

Xander looked at the P90 in his hands. "Who'd thought I actually have one of these babies in my hands?"

Jack smiled, "I wouldn't get used to it, Kid. Think of this as a loner. As soon as we get back here, we'll be taking them back."

Xander sighed, "That's what I thought." Looking at him, he smiled, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Chevron 7 locked!"

The Stargate stopped rotating, and blue crystallized energy shot out of the Stargate, and it soon returned back to its origin. This leaving a crystal-like blue watery substance in its wake.

Daniel pointed out. "That's why I told you to take a few steps back."

Ash nodded, "Good call."

"SG-1, you have a go."

The eight people nodded and Jack headed forward. "Let's move people."

They walked to the event horizon. Teal'c and Jack entered quickly.

"Wow." Buffy said as she stepped closer.

Xander nodded as he placed a finger on the material. "Right there with you, Buff."

Ash took a breath, and let it out. "We're coming Faith." He then went through.

Buffy and Xander soon felt two hands on their shoulders. "C'mon. Let's not keep Ninedinna waiting." Hercules said with a smile.

The teenagers nodded and headed through the gate. Kevin joined shortly after.

Finally, Sam and Daniel headed for the gate.

Daniel said to his friend. "I think this is going to be an interesting adventure."

Sam nodded. "I think you're right."

Then the two friends entered the event horizon.

---------

Two Jaffas walked down the corridor that lined the cell wall. Not that long ago, four Jaffas released the vampire slayer and took her to the Goa'uld Nursery. According to their goddess, that was the next step.

Two of the four that released her took her to the nursery while the other two headed further down the corridor.

A sudden loud noise was sounded. They edged closer and closer to the source, fully knowing where it was coming from.

Normally, they'd automatically go investigate the Gate Room, but Ninedinna advised otherwise. So, the two Jaffas found a dark corner, and placed themselves within the darkness, allowing the natural camouflage

of darkness to overcome.

-----

Gate Room—Haploxia

Eight people stepped out of the Stargate as they reached the planet.

"This looks cozy." Jack said as he scanned the room.

Sam asked, "Cozy, Sir?"

He nodded. "Take a look, Carter. When's the last time you've seen a Stargate inside a small room."

Teal'c said, "He does have a point, Captain Carter."

A moment passed, and he added, "Having a Stargate located in a small room is not the best strategic place to leave one."

Jack nodded, "Right cozy."

Xander scanned the room. "This place looks like something out of pyramid."

Daniel responded, "As it turns out, Xander. Many influences about the Earth's mythology came from the goa'uld."

He looked at Hercules with questioning eyes.

The demigod nodded slowly, allowing Xander to understand his question was right.

He looked at them, "Guys, think about this. Nothing we ever knew to be the truth, was the truth."

Daniel grinned, "I know exactly how you feel. I was just telling Jack."

Jack let out a sigh, "Guys, focus. We have a goa'uld to find and a girl to save."

Ash looked at him. "Correction. We have a girl to save, and a goa'uld to kill."

Glancing at the scarred man, he said, "Listen, Ash. I know you want to save Faith, we all do. But who ever we come to first, we'll take care of. Okay?"

The clerk nodded, "Alright."

The colonel grinned. "Good. We better move."

Buffy asked, "Where do you suppose Faith is?"

Daniel replied, "I don't have the slightest idea. She could be anywhere."

Kevin saw an opening towards a hallway. "Well, there are two halls leading down from here."

Xander suggested, "We could split up and go both ways. Keep in contact, radio wise."

Jack said, "Alright. Xander, you, Buffy, Daniel, and Teal'c take one hallway. Carter, Kevin, Ash, and I'll go the other hallway."

Buffy nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

O'Neill nodded. "Let's move out."

That being said, the team exchanged radio frequencies and split up with a goal in mind. Find Faith before Ninedinna does anything drastic.

---

Ninedinna's Lair

Ninedinna walked slowly to her window, and gazed outside it. She could see the calm tranquil environment that she justly created.

Even though she was a forceful and omnipotent goddess, she didn't want to see the labor of her slaves. Ninedinna never could stand the stench of beaten men.

"Goddess Ninedinna."

She turned around to face, K'nic. "Yes?"

K'nic nodded. "It seems that the chappa'ai has been activated. Fellow jaffas report eight Tauri have arrived."

The mention of the people that she recently visited made her smile. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, I am." Her first prime replied. "Nilto and Ulsis spotted them as four of them walked down the cell corridor."

Looking back at the window, she asked, "Was one of these Tauri with one hand?"

K'nic thought for a second, and responded. "Yes, he was. He was walking with three others."

Ninedinna questioned, "Is Faith where we left her still?"

K'nic replied, "Yes, my goddess. Faith was taken from her cell, and is waiting in the Nursery."

The goa'uld looked at her first prime again. "Clear the table, make room for our guest."

K'nic queried, "Anything else, my goddess?"

Ninedinna answered, "K'nic, keep an eye on our guests. Make sure they don't find anything. And be sure to stop them from finding Faith. I want the little family reunion to be special."

---

Random Corridor

Xander and his team walked down what seemed to be the fifth hallway. His team and Jack's has been in little contact.

Truth be told, contact was something decided to be only done at minimal interaction. They didn't want Ninedinna to know just how many people were on this planet. The element of surprise was something that they greatly appreciated.

"Just how big is this place?" Buffy asked as they continued to walk down the corridor.

Daniel looked at her, "Just be glad that we seem to be in a temple that's on a planet."

The Slayer asked, "You mean there's been time when you came through to ships?"

"Indeed." Was the Jaffa's reply.

Xander stated, "I just wish we could find Faith and go home."

Buffy smiled at her friend, and was about to say something when they heard, "Daniel Jackson. I believe you will find this most informative."

The mention of Teal'c's words caused them to turn to their friend. They all headed for where he stood.

Daniel looked at what he was talking about it. "It's about Ninedinna."

"What's it say?" Buffy asked.

He took off his glasses and whipped them clean briefly with his shirt. Placing it back on, he said, "According to this, Ninedinna has been around for well over 10 million cycles."

Xander asked, "Cycles?"

Daniel looked closer at the written encryption, as Teal'c offered, "It is believed that cycle is equivalent to one Tauri year."

The archeologist continued, "Right. Anyway. It seems that Ninedinna isn't the regular run of the mill goa'uld. What we first expected is true. Ninedinna is a goa'uld that utilizes magic and technology. That's how she survived so many years while other goa'ulds haven't."

Xander asked, "Does it say anything that would help stop her?"

He looked at the young man, "I'll need time to read more information, Xander. There's allot here."

The resident male Scrappy said, "Daniel, I hate to rush this, but we need to find out better information than the basic description of Ninedinna."

Teal'c stated, "Xander, Daniel Jackson is just finding the needed information that would be most beneficial for us."

He nodded as he started to walk down further looking at the wall. "I just wish I knew what you were reading."

Buffy looked at the two SG members as they read further into the wall, and saw that they were engrossed. Understanding how her friend felt, she walked over to him. "I know you worried about her, Xand."

He said, "Buffy, it's more than that. She helped; they all helped me try to find you. I owe it to her, Ash, to everyone that we find her. And finding more 'information' about Ninedinna is always great, but I just want to find her and take her home."

Buffy smiled,"We'll find her. Don't worry."

Xander took his finger and traced over the encrypted wall. "I hope so, Buffy. I really do."

They continued to walk down the corridor when Xander noticed a opaque bright white title on the floor right in front of him. "Weird."

She asked, "What's weird?"

He looked at her, "There's a bight white title here. It's not like the rest of the floor."

"Daniel?" She asked.

The two SG members approached the young couple. "What did you find, guys?"

Xander meanwhile stepped onto the title very carefully and the tile suddenly brightened further.

Teal'c's eyes widened at what was happening. "Xander!" He called out and just as light engulfed the young man, the Jaffa grabbed hold of Xander's arm.

"Xander!" Buffy cried out.

"Teal'c!" Daniel called.

Suddenly, both disappeared.

-------------------------

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Phoenix Risings: Necro-Gate: Part 2  
Raiting: PG-13/R  
Chapter: 7  
Author: White Werewolf  
Category: Buffy/Xander—only in this fic. Not much of  
it though. Another 'ship might appear as well.  
Spoiler: All I know it is set after, "Becoming Part "  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the ideas, my computer, and my website: http/ A goa'uld kidnapped Faith and took the Necronomicon, now SG-1, and some of the Scrappies head to the SGC to stop her.  
Author Notes: This part is just the prologue to the Phoenix Risings Trilogy; which will turn into a huge series. This is the third part of the trilogy. It  
will house many crossovers and focus on the Buffy/Xander relationship.  
Special Thanks: This chapter is for our friend, Merlin. May he rest in piece. Next fic I write, I will soley dedicate it to him.

Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Hercules: the Legendary Journeys  
Evil Dead  
Stargate SG-1  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Mortal Kombat

Cameo Crossovers will suddenly appear. Take a read,  
and see if you can spot one.  
---------------

"What happened?" Xander asked as he surveyed his current surroundings.

The two of them looked around. They appeared to be in a large spacious room. The floor was made of stone, and numerous torches surrounded the room-all of which were blazing brightly.

The only sound swarming through the room was the low cackling sound of the flame.

"It appears that we are in a hidden temple, Xander." Teal'c offered as he continued to search his surroundings. Turning to his young friend, he asked, "Are you alright?"

Xander nodded quickly. "I think so." He then turned the Jaffa, "You?"

Teal'c replied, "I seem to be alright as well."

The young man smiled, "Good." He then returned to looking at the lab. "How do we get back?"

He was about to reply when a sudden noise was made. "Xander? You there?"

Xander raised his volume on the radio. "Yeah, we're here. Although we don't know exactly where here is?"

"Thank god you're alright."

"You there, Teal'c?"

Teal'c replied, "I am, Daniel Jackson. It appears that Xander and I are in some hidden temple."

Xander had to agree, "Now, that you say that, Teal'c. A temple would best describe this place."

"Do you see any way to get back?"

Xander sighed, "No."

"What Xander said seems to be my answer as well. This temple appears to have been undisturbed for quite some time."

"I tried to step on the tile," Buffy started, "But nothing happened. We don't know how to get you out of there."

Xander admitted, "We don't know how to get out either."

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

Daniel added, "We contacted Jack. They're on their way over here to try and help us."

"We're glad for the help and all, Daniel." Xander stated, "But how is he going to help? I mean, Buffy couldn't even get the title to take her here. Which leads me to another question."

The archeologist summed it up, "How did you two disappear, and Buffy didn't?"

Xander said, "Bingo."

---

"How are we doing today, Faith?"

The Slayer sat up from the table, after being successfully taken away from. "Just peachy." She said snidely.

Ninedinna grinned, "It seems my plans are working accordingly. You lucked out. We won't impregnate you."

Faith smirked, "What make you change your mind? Couldn't deal with impregnating a minor?"

The goa'uld scoffed, "On the contrary, Faith. Your uncle has arrived. And now, we're going to use him."

"You're going to impregnate Uncle Ash?"

She nodded. "Exactly."

Faith tried to attack her, but Ninedinna waved her hand in a circular motion and said, "Adstringo."

Suddenly, the young vampire slayer's body bound together. Her arms fused to her body as well as her legs. She appeared to now look like a stiff doll. Faith tried to move, but couldn't.

Ninedinna said, "We might not want to impregnate you, but it doesn't mean that we can't use you."

She turned to K'nic. "Go find her uncle and the remaining seven Tauri."

Faith wanted to say something, but couldn't.

Her first prime said, "Yes, my goddess."

With that said, he left leaving his goddess with her slayer.

"You can try all you want, Faith. There is nothing you can do to escape. That's my tighten spell. And it seems to be working perfectly."

---

Xander and Teal'c started to explore their current surroundings. While there were similarities to the rest of Ninedinna's temple, there were in fact differences as well.

To Xander, everything that he recently experienced was new to him, but to the Jaffa, it was similar. While he did see some slight goa'uld influence, there was mainly ancient influence. Yet, there was also something that he didn't experience before.

He sighed, "I'll tell you one thing, Teal'c."

Teal'c raised his eye brow, "What would that be?"

The young man smirked, "This temple definitely isn't Temple Beth Israel."

"Temple Beth Israel?"

"Xander smirked again, "Spaceballs reference."

Teal'c said, "I am not familiar with Spaceballs."

Xander looked at him, "You're kidding, right?"

"I do not kid." Teal'c replied.

"Well, if you like Star Wars, and if you like comedies, you'd definitely like that one. Remind me to show you it sometime."

"Indeed." Teal'c stated.

"Hey, Xand."

Xander smiled as he raised the volume on his radio.  
"Hey, Buff."

"Colonel O'Neill's here."

Xander was about to respond, when Jack said, "You had to step on the tile."

He said in his defense, "How was I supposed to know it would take me to some hidden temple?"

"You never touch something that you don't know what it is."

Xander smirked, "You know, for someone who lives on a Hellmouth, I should've known that."

"Yeah, you should've." Jack said. "Now, are you and Teal'c okay?"

Teal'c replied, "We are fine, O'Neill. But we do require your assistance."

"And we'll figure out some way to get you out. Just stay put."

Xander nodded, "Consider it done."

"We'll let you know when something comes up. O'Neill out."

Xander said to his friend, "Well, at least we got Jack now."

"Indeed."

------

"Did you enjoy that, murderer?"

The creature snarled, "Just be glad that I'm chained."

His prison guard smirked, "You're all talk, aren't you?"

In response, he yelled, "Unchain me, and find out."

The guard went over to his prisoner and smacked him across the face. "You're just begging for a beating, aren't you?"

His prisoner launched himself to his feet and went for his guard. "You're a pathetic excuse for a bounty hunter, aren't you? You're so bad, that they had to settle for prison guard just to get paid."

The guard growled, "You son of a-"

"Stop it, Buczun."

Buczan let his arm out of his partner's grasp. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because. He's just begging for a beating. Keep doing that, and you'll raise his temper."

Buczan glared at his captive. "Well, looks like you won't get that satisfaction."

He said, "I don't give a hez what you do. Just be lucky I'm chained up."

Buzcan grinned, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

His partner said, "Buz, just be careful with him. You don't want to put him in hyper rage."

Buz knew all too well about hyper rage. "Consider yourself lucky." He turned to his partner, "I'm okay now. Just go guard the Necronomicon, Gregor."

-----

Xander and Teal'c looked around the temple in calming silence. They haven't had any luck or further conversation from their team above them. Or from they believe was above them.

The young man looked at his friend, "Teal'c, this is all new to me. You've been around. Anything look familiar?"

The Jaffa replied, "While I do recognize most of the architecture within this room, there is something quite unusual as well."

Xander nodded as he started to head for one of the walls. "What is on your mind, Xander?"

He answered, "This place definitely needs some exploring. Especially if we need to find an exit here. I'm simply taking one of the torches for more light."

"Are you sure taking a torch is such a good idea?"

Xander looked at him, "Teal'c, think about it. If we don't move or do anything, we're going to be stuck down here for the rest of our lives. I'm sorry. But, I'm only 18. I don't want to spend the rest of my life here."

Teal'c considered what he said, and had to agree. "What you say makes sense, Xander."

The Californian placed his hand and was about to lift the torch, when he heard his friend say, "Xander, I know this scripture."

Xander looked at him, and then at the wall he was standing next to. "I have seen this before. According to Daniel Jackson, this scripture is that of The Ancients."

Xander raised his eyebrows. The term, and tone used, would seem to show Tealc's respect for this race. Glancing at the markings, he turned back to his friend. "Do you have any idea what it says?"

Teal'c matched his gaze with a steady one of his own, and simply answered, "I do not."

Absorbing the information, he went to the base of the torch, and tried to lift it. However, it wouldn't budge. "Allot of good that does." He said with a low voice. Giving the base a twist, he was amazed to see a door open to his right. "Alright, this is new."

The Jaffa offered, "It is believed that many of the Ancients have placed hidden chambers to preserve their utmost respected artifacts."

Xander grinned. "Cool."

Looking into the room, they saw what looked to be the same motif as the previous one. Although, instead of lined torches, a calming white light expanded from the center of the room as it was recently re-opened.

They both entered the room as a podium started to rise from the ground.

Xander said, "Alright, this is a little too weird." He turned to his friend, "What do you think supposed to happen here?"

Teal'c replied, "I do not have an answer for you, Xander."

He sighed, "Great." The young man started to walk around the room. Shortly the center of the podium started to sink, and a sword started to emerge from within the newly created hole.

"This seems a little too close to the sword in the stone."

As he uttered the last sentence, a bright light emerged and shortly disappeared. "Who quests for the 'Bane of Possession?'"

Xander's eyes widened, "Huh?"

---

The creature watched as the guard named Gregor stood in front of the Necronomicon. He knew that the book was created by Ninedinna, and that it wasn't a good idea for the book to be back with her.

If he could, he would escape, take the book and destroy it. He knew that nothing positive ever came from its pages.

Buczan looked at his prisoner as he watched the book. "Don't get any ideas."

The alien in question raised his head. "Oh, believe me. My race is more for action, but we do get the occasional idea."

Buczan responded, "Wait to Ninedinna gets here. When she does, we'll put real use for you."

He got to his feet and glared at his guard. Recently, he had come up with an idea, and now was the perfect idea to use. "Are you full of dren or what?"

His guard smirked, "Figures you would say that."

"Say what?" He asked with a continuingly glaring face.

"Try to insult me." Buzcan stated. "That way, I get angry, you get angrier, and then enter hyper rage. No thank you."

He chuckled, "If I really wanted to escape, you would've been solar days ago."

Buczan smirked, "I don't think so. You're just trying to get a rise out of me."

He shrugged, "What can I say? When you're right, you're right."

Buczan smiled, "Of course I'm right. So just give it up."

He smiled, "But you're forgetting one thing."

The guard glared at him, "And what's that?"

"This." He then shot out his tongue at rapid speed. As soon as it recoiled, he said, "My tongue-sting."

Turning around, he grabbed the chain that attached him to the wall, and pulled with incredible strength. With a mighty roar, he pulled the chain out of the wall, and freed the rest of his body.

He looked down at his guard. "You are truly a pain in the eema."

"The luxan has escaped!"

The luxan turned around to see Gregor shouting the statement.

A loud noise surrounded the room.

"Ka D'argo has escaped!"

D'argo growled, "Frell!"

---

Xander stared at the person in front of him.

The being looked at the young man infront of him. "Only people who enter this chamber are among the Altoran."

Xander gulped, "Altoran?"

He shook his head, "I'm not altoran. I don't think so." He then looked to his friend. "What's an altoran?"

The being smiled, "I am altoran. You may know my race as the ancients."

Teal'c offered, "You are the race who created the stargates?"

He nodded, "We are. My name is Merlin."

Xander couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wait. Wait. Wait. This is Merlin?"

Merlin nodded, "I am the Merlin you are familiar with. I understand that on Earth, Merlin has had quite an interesting story to tell."

"So its true? King Arthur? Knights of the round table?"

He grinned, "I know Arthur Pendragon." He stepped forward. "But, I'm not here to reminisce about Avalon. When you entered this chamber, you proved you're of the altoran race."

"But I'm human!" Xander said in his defense. "And Teal'c is a jaffa."

Merlin said, "Teal'c is the one jaffa that the altorans have been interested in. Through Thor, we have learned about Teal'c's contributions and joining of SG-1. We allow his entrance through altoran technology."

Teal's smiled, "Thank you."

Merlin nodded, "You're welcome, Teal'c. As for you…"

He said slowly, "Xander. My name is actually Alexander LaVelle Harris. But, please. Call me, Xander."

The sorcerer said, "Well, Xander. You may be human, but because of the history of other humans and altorans interbreeding, genes have spread. And now, humans have had the altoran gene. So, there you go. You have some ancestry with the antorans."

Xander grinned. "Wow."

Merlin said, "Wow indeed. Now, Xander. You must prove that you are worthy for the Bane of Pocession."

"What?"

Merlin grinned at he turned to the podium behind him. Placing it his hands on the destined weapon, he pulled it out and returned back to the young man. "What I hold in my hands is the 'Bane Of Possession.'"

Xander turned to his friend, "Have you heard of this weapon before, Teal'c?"

He replied, "Only in myth, Xander. As I understand it though, this weapon uses a rare metal. Much different then trinium."

The sorcerer, "You're friend is right, Xander. This weapon's blade houses a rare element. Organium."

Xander's eyebrows raised, "Organium?"

Merlin nodded, "Organium is a living metal. While there are spaceships that are alive and use metals, this metal is purely alive. It would deal a great amount of damage to any being that has been processed. By possession, any goa'uld, vampire, or any other parasitic animal would meet its end.

"It is handled as a usual sword, and training is a must. This weapon has three blades as you can see. By gripping its handle and giving it a yank, the two side blades come together, expanding the blade. With this transformation complete, a four foot sword is made. It's pommel will adjust allowing this weapon to fulfill itself proportionately.

"Twisting the yanked handle, the two blades separate once again, and a hand guard is formed. The blade transforms into a nine-inch blade, and can be used as a knife, or as you may often find its use, a stake."

Xander raised his hand and attempted to grab hold of it. "Can I?"

He shook his head, "Before you do, we have to make sure that the Bane of Possession is truly yours. This weapon is only meant for a select number of altorans."

Turning back to the podium, he proceeded to where the sword was pulled out of. Going behind it, he pressed a combination of now three bright small tiles. Shortly, a drawer pulled out of the podium. Merlin went within it, and pulled out a crystal ball.

Bringing it to them, he said, "This is how we're going to decide to see whether you are worthy of the Bane of Possession. If the ball turns green, then it means that this weapon is yours."

He nodded slowly, "And if it doesn't turn green?"

Merlin sighed, "Well, you see that's the problem, Xander. If you're not one of the selected altorans, then you become one of the Bane of Possession's prisoners."

He gulped, "Prisoners?"

As he uttered the question, white light emerged from the floor, and soon dissipated. In it's wake, were seven stone people.

"I assume you know the story of Medusa, Xander?"

"So, you're saying if I'm not meant for this sword, I'll turn to stone?"

Merlin said sadly, "In a matter of speaking, yes. You become a relic of Haploxia."

He shook his head, "Nope. Not going to happen."

Teal'c immediately raised his zat. "I believe we should leave now, Xander."

Merlin looked at the Jaffa, "I know this is a drastic side-affect, but we must be sure that the Bane of Possession doesn't fall into the wrong hands. And if that means that the person has to be turned into stone, then so be it."

Xander said, "But I don't want to turn to stone."

Merlin lifted the crystal in his hands, and made sure Xander stared into it. "Xander, I know it sounds dangerous, but you have to realize something. Nothing comes free of charge. Everything has a price. The man, Sir. Isaac Newton was right, Xander. Every action has an equal or opposite reaction."

Xander stared at the crystal, then at Merlin, then back at Teal'c. "Even if I'm altoran, which according to Merlin, I am."

He let out a breath that he was holding in, "I just got Buffy back. I don't want to lose her—even if that weapon looks majorly cool."

Merlin grinned, "I understand, Xander. I know a few things about what's going on. But think about this. How much of a chance does a slayer have dying?"

He said weakly, "A very good one on her own."

"Right. But with this weapon, you might just be able to save her. A better one than you had before."

Xander said, "What you say makes sense."

Merlin brought the crystal forward. "I know this is a lot to take in, Xander. But, the Bane of Possession could be the very weapon that saves your friend's life. And I think that alone would be enough of a reason to take it."

Xander had to admit. The sorcerer was right. Letting a head nod happen, Xander said quietly, "Let me take a look at it."

Merlin handed over the crystal, and Xander held on to it with a deep breath.

The crystal began to shine with bright colors. Mixes of reds, blues, whites, greens, yellows, and so on began to shuffle through.

Xander's eyes appeared as headlights as he continued to gaze at the ball.

The colors began to slow down, and Xander couldn't help but fear the worse.

Shortly though, the crystal turned bright…

"It's now or never." He said.

The final color appeared.

Merlin said to him, "Well, Xander. The crystal ball has found its answer."

Taking the sword, he handed it to the young man. "You are worthy of processing the Bane of Possession."

The crystal turned bright green.

------

"How the hell do we get them out of here?"

The five looked at the young women who was busy staring at the tile. "I mean, I don't get it. I step on it, and nothing happens. He does, and him and Teal'c both disappear."

Daniel looked at her, "I don't know, Buffy."

She sighed, "Allot of good that does them."

Hercules said to her, "We'll get find a way to get them out."

Buffy turned to the wall. "Does it say anything else?"

Daniel told her, "Actually, yes. Ninedinna isn't using a human host."

Jack looked at him, "What do you mean, not a human host? That's what goa'ulds do. They take over their bodies."

Sam said, "He's right. Sir. According to this, Ninedinna is using a sebecian host."

Ash asked, "What's a sebacian?"

Daniel stated, "I don't know either."

Buffy said, "It looks like you don't know allot of things, Daniel."

"Buffy," Hercules said in a calm voice. "Relax."

She was about to say something, when Hercules added, "Xander can take care of himself. Don't forget, he's been training with you lately."

That made her quiet.

Ash said to Herc in a quieter tone, "Nice one."

The demigod grinned back.

-----

D'Argo's eyes widened as he saw the remaining unas came charging toward him.

"Frell," he uttered under his breath.

His hand went for his quantum blade, but soon remembered that his weapon was back on Moya. After all, the luxan's stay on Haploxia was only temporary. As soon as Ninedinna did what she wanted to, he was supposed to go back to Moya, and go back to his chambers…chained up to the wall.

Looking around, he needed a weapon. But unfortunately, there were none. He was frelled, and he knew it.

He then spotted the Necronomicon, and wondered if that could help. No matter what he had to do, one thing was for sure, he had to get the book away from her. And he knew just the place.

Seeing an open space, he went for it with rapid speed. He charged for the book, but was soon intercepted by Gregor. Leaning into him, D'Argo grabbed the unas by the arm and flung him from his right to his left, knocking him against the wall.

Forcing his had into a fist, he broke through the glass shielding of the book. Letting the shattered pieces fall to the ground, he picked up the book and headed for the other wall. He had to get out of there, and fast.

---

"Dammit."

Ninedinna said to herself as she felt her spell awaken.

The spell in question was one that she cast on the Ancient Chamber. It was designed to go off when any person was able to get through the white tile and get the chance of retrieving the 'Bane of Possession.'

That weapon was something that she was always trying to get, but because she wasn't of the Altorans, she couldn't get it. So, she cast a spell, and it would let her know if someone was able to actually get the weapon.

Surely enough, the Bane of Possession was now within someone's grasp.

The question though, was who would it be?

She shook her head, suddenly realizing who it would probably be. The eight Tauri. She hadn't seen them sine she left Earth, but knew they were on Haploxia, thanks to her first prime.

This had gone on long enough. The original plan was to make Ashley Williams her new first prime. The thought of having the promised one in her control for many years.

But that plan was becoming a distant second when she found out that the Bane of Possession was in someone's possession.

If she had that weapon, she'd be even more powerful. No other goa'uld would dare try to kill her. The organium was what was feared. Living metal was rare within the charted territories. Hell, it was rare within the uncharted territories.

And now, she was told that Ka D'Argo has escaped. Those stupid unas didn't know what they were up against. Which led her to question why did she trust them with him.

In truth, it was because she felt five unas would be good enough. Apparently, she was wrong.

She needed to get the Bane of Possession, allow Ash to become her first prime, and get Ka D'Argo back in chains.

But there were too many things to do, and so little time to do it.

So, with a wicked grin, she uttered another spell.

"Addo cunctus falsus Haploxians exorior, colloco penitus carcer."

---

TBC

Well, here we are. Chapter 7 is now done. The way I see it, this fic has one more chapter at least. 2, at most. After that, this whole trilogy is done. Yay. But, it's not the end of the phoenixvserse. There's allot more to come. I hope you continue to read and enjoy. Thank you.

White Werewolf


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Phoenix Risings: Necro-Gate: Part 2  
Raiting: PG-13/R  
Chapter: 8  
Author: White Werewolf  
Category: Buffy/Xander—only in this fic. Not much of  
it though. Another 'ship might appear as well.  
Spoiler: All I know it is set after, "Becoming Part "  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the ideas, my computer, and my website: http/ A goa'uld kidnapped Faith and took the Necronomicon, now SG-1, and some of the Scrappies head to the SGC to stop her.  
Author Notes: This part is just the prologue to the Phoenix Risings Trilogy; which will turn into a huge series. This is the third part of the trilogy. It  
will house many crossovers and focus on the Buffy/Xander relationship.  
Special Thanks: This chapter is for our friend, Merlin. May he rest in piece. Next fic I write, I will soley dedicate it to him.

Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Hercules: the Legendary Journeys  
Evil Dead  
Stargate SG-1  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Mortal Kombat

Cameo Crossovers will suddenly appear. Take a read,  
and see if you can spot one.  
---------------  
------

Faith's eyes squeezed tight when a sudden bright light emerged from nowhere. Shortly, it dissipated, and was rewarded with seeing nine people appear.

She tried to say something, but due to Ninedinna's spell, she still couldn't move. She still stood, still. The only feature of her body that moved was her hair.

"What happened?" Buffy asked she searched her new surroundings.

"Faith…"

The mention of the lost friend from Ash made everyone turn the current resident of the room they were in.

"Why isn't she moving?" Buffy asked.

Ash's eyes narrowed when he saw something. "Maybe because he has the Necronomicon."

They soon spotted someone they hadn't seen before.

"What the hell is that?" Ash yelled.

The creature in question snarled, "Peacekeepers."

Jack turned to Daniel, "Can you translate?"

He said, "I can't, Jack. I don't recognize any kind of dialect or similarity to any other language."

"Do you think he made her like that?" Xander asked.

Buffy looked at everyone and asked, "What I want to know is why are we all here?"

Hercules suggested, "Magic spell?"

"And him?" Ash asked as he pointed.

"An unnecessary set back," a voice said as she entered the room.

"Allow me to introduce myself," she smiled as she walked further. "As you may know, my name is…"

"Ninedinna." Xander said with disgust.

She smiled, "The boy is right." Now looking at the still slayer, she said, "And I bet you're wondering what happened to Faith?"

Hercules added, "Among other things."

She was about so say something further when D'Argo charged forward. "Talk is cheep."

Ninedinna smiled as she blasted him against the wall. "Foolish luxan."

Buffy asked, "Luxan?"

She nodded, "Oh, right. You humans never met luxans before. A powerful warrior race, but not to bright."

D'Argo snarled as he got back to his feet. "You just made a huge mistake."

She smiled, "You always know what to say, Luxan."

Daniel looked at her, "You know what he's saying?"

D'Argo looked at him, "Don't you?"

The sebacian shook her head, "Our friends here aren't from around here. They come from a planet called Earth."

D'Argo asked, "So they aren't peacekeepers?"

Ash interrupted, "I hate to interrupt, but I want you to release my niece right now!"

Ninedinna returned to him, "That's doable, Ash. But of course, you have to do something for me."

Xander brought his new weapon into view. "No fucking way."

"I was hoping one of you got that." Ninedinna said with joy.

Buffy asked, "Where'd you get that sword?"

Xander turned to her, "I'll tell you later." Looking at his enemy, he added, "But according to my source, organium is something that you goa'uld hate."

Ninedinna said, "Doesn't matter. As long as I got Faith here, I don't think you'd try and harm me." She laughed, "I don't think you could do anything. Even with that weapon."

Hercules grinned as he came forward, "Doesn't mean we can't do some damage."

The sebacian said, "Try as you will, none of you are capable of killing me."

Jack said, "Try telling that to, I dunno, another goa'uld named Ra."

She shook her head, "You humans don't know anything. I'm not using a human host like the other goa'ulds." She then turned to D'Argo, "and I'm not like the unases."

He snarled, "You don't think I frelling know that."

Buffy smirked, "Ignore her. She's all talk."

Ninedinna shot her a look, "All talk am I?" She opened her palm, and blasted the eldest slayer to the far wall.

Xander's eyes widened when he saw his friend get shoved to the wall…

"Buffy!"

He wanted to make sure she was all right, but knew that it wasn't the best solution. His hand tightened the pummel of his weapon, and he followed his instincts. Charging toward their enemy, he growled, "You bitch!"

She did a quick twirl, and shot out her free arm. Opening the palm, she shot a blast at him. "I don't have time for this."

Watching him fall to the ground, she said to her captives. "Before any more of you try to do something, I suggest you look at your friends who are laying motionless on the floor."

The remaining standing people from Earth and D'Argo looked up at Ninedinna as she approached the former promised one. "On your feet, Ash."

Ash glared at her as he stood up. "You…"

The sebecian raised her finger. "Don't say another word. I'm sure you know by now that I wrote the Necronomicon, and have tremendous power. What I want from you, Mr. Williams is to make a deal."

He snarled, "I don't make deals with people who kidnap my niece."

"Too bad," Ninedinna said with a slight smile. "I was going to offer you a chance to get Faith back home to Earth."

The mentioned last part gained his interest. "What do you want?"

She smiled, "Here's going to what happened, sacrifice yourself. Let me make you my first prime, and I'll release Faith." The sebecian headed toward the still slayer, "I'm sure that's to your liking."

Jack walked over. "Don't do it, Ash. You don't want to become a jaffa, trust me."

He looked at his friend, "You think I want to?"

A second later, she snapped her fingers. A thud hit the ground. They turned to see the falling action of Faith. "Don't think I'm too cruel. I do have morals. Talk amongst yourselves. Either Faith becomes my first prime, or Ash does. Either way. I win."

She headed for the door. "You have one arn to discuss your answer." Turning back to them, she added, "And don't try to leave. You're in my dungeon. Nobody can get out without my knowing."

With that, she left the Earthers and D'Argo to discuss the matter.

---

A Short Time Later

A malfunctioning DRD crept into the dungeon. One of its brightly lit antenna-like eyes bent down while the other one kept swinging from right to left. It's outer yellow shell had broken pieces and gaping holes around its body.

It looked around, and noted three sebecians lying on the ground unconscious, one luxan arguing with six other sebecians. None of them seemed to be making sense. It could tell communicating was getting to be an issue. Especially, since no one was making any sense to one another.

It started to one of the unconscious sebecians. Lifting its arm, it pointed to one of their feet, and shot a translator microbe through her. It watched immediately as she snapped her eyes open and yelled out, "What the fuck was that?"

She stood up and looked around her. A disorientating appearance crossed her face. The young female looked at the floor, trying to figure out what happened. Lucky for it though, she didn't see it. Looking around her again, her eyes smiled when she saw someone else, "Uncle Ash?"

He was about to reply when he felt a shot going through his foot. "What the hell?" He hollered aloud.

The luxan looked at him, "That would be from a DRD."

Ash's eyes widened, "I can understand you?" He looked at the ground, and spotted it. "What did that thing do to me?"

"Youch!" Xander yelled as he awoke.

"Ow!"

"That hurt!"

"Somebody shoot that damn thing!" Jack cried, "Before it…dammit!"

Carter aimed her zat at the driving piece of metal. "I got it sir!"

D'Argo yelled, "Don't!"

Xander looked at the captain, "Is it me, or did D'Argo just say 'Don't'"

Jack turned to him, "I actually understand him too."

"Sir? She asked again, but suddenly yelled out, "Ouch."

"Uh oh."

"O'Neill?"

"Crap."

D'Argo looked at the nine people he was with in the cell, mostly were firing weapons at the ground. "Stop firing!"

Buffy looked at him, "Why can I understand you?"

He said simply, "Because all of you now have translator microbes."

Daniel looked at him, "Translator microbes?"

D'Argo explained, "Everyone in the uncharted territories are given translator microbes when they're born. That way everyone can talk without having to learn different languages."

Xander said, "So what does this mean?"

Teal'c assumed, "I believe it means that we can now understand numerous languages?"

The young Scooby said to his friend, "Guess that means we can finally understand what Senior Moran is screaming at us in Spanish."

Buffy said, "Oh, good. Now, I have to focus in Spanish Class."

Jack's head took a sharp turn to the luxan, "Wait. Are you saying that that thing?"

D'Argo simply clarified, "DRD."

He nodded, "Right, DRD implanted us with translating microbes?"

The alien growled, "You humans are getting to be really annoying. Yes, you have translator microbes at the base of your brain."

"Well, can they be taken out?"

D'Argo argued, "Why would you want them taken out?"

"I dunno, because I don't want to have anything foreign inside me that isn't naturally supposed to be there."

"O'Neill, perhaps these translator microbes will help us communicate with other races."

Jack was about to say something when Hercules spoke, "Guys, as much fun as we're having debating on what these translator microbes are doing, we have to figure some way to get out of here."

Faith looked at them, "Not to mention to get this Ninedinna lady off our backs."

Ash replied, "Which leads us back to our problem. If we don't figure out an answer soon, she's going to come back here expecting me to become her first prime or something."

Faith shook her head, "Not going to happen."

Xander said, "That goes without saying."

She nodded, "Right. Because I'll be the one to become the first prime."

----

"Where are they?"

"Dite?" The smith god asked as he watched her pace.

She glanced at her husband. "Hercules? He should've come back by now. They all should've."

He saw the pained look on his wife's face. "He's on the other planet, 'Dite. You know that."

She sighed, "I know, Hephy."

Hephaestus limped over to his wife, and wrapped his arms around her chest. "Dite, you're just showing love for your brother. He's fine. He'll be back shortly."

She twisted around so that she was facing him. "I know, Hephy. You above all gods know that Hercules will be fine, but it's not only him."

He looked at her skeptically, "It's not?"

The blond shook her head, "Hercules is over on another planet facing a goa'uld. A false goddess, and you know he's hiding his identity. Especially when he's surrounded by so many mortals. I just."

He smiled when he saw her eyes getting a little wet. "Dite…"

She smiled slightly, "It's just that Hercules is finally accepting me as a valued family member. You know how hard a time he has with this family, and I don't want to lose what I have."

Throughout the centuries, Hephaestus knew his wife, and knew so many things about her. Hercules was always someone she held close to her heart, and knew how wanted to live within this world. "You do realize that Zeus will kill punish you if he finds out that you went off-world?"

She smiled, "I know, Daddy isn't going to like this. I'm already in trouble, and I accept that. But, I want to help."

He said, "You already returned the Astral Rod. How else are you going to get there? Dite, if Zeus finds out…"

Aphrodite said to him, "I know, I know. But, there's got to be another way to get there. And if there is a way that Daddy won't find out about, all the better."

Her husband detached himself from her, knowing there was an answer. But, because, it was something that other deities didn't want to resort to. After all, they were one of the great powers through the universe, and going to lesser beings for assistance wasn't a solution that gods liked to use.

"There is one way, Dite. One way to go to Haploxia without having to go back to Outworld."

She noted the tone in his voice. "What way, Hephy?"

He turned around, "You could go to the oracles. They'd be more than willing to help you. And, it's not like Zeus would find out. He doesn't pay that much attention to them anyway."

She scowled, "You want me to turn to the oracles? Why not just go to Delph?"

Hephaestus reminded her, "Aphrodite, you could go to Delphi, but you know if you do go there, Zeus would think that was an obvious contact for someone to go off-world. Especially when Delphi is in Greece. Trust me, going to the oracles would be the best answer."

Even though going to the oracles was something that she didn't like to do, she knew her husband was right. Bringing a smile to her face, she said, "Alright, Hephy. I'll do it. I'll go to them, they'll send me to Haploxia, and then I'll go and help Hercules."

He grinned, "Good. Then, when you come back, you and I can have some quality time."

She squealed, "Tubular."

----

Ash shook his head, "Not going to happen, Kiddo. This is what's going down. You go back to Earth, go to Sunnydale with Buffy, Xander, and the others. I become this insane goa'uld's first prime. End of story."

Faith glared at him, "I'm not going to lose you, Uncle Ash. There's no chance in hell that that will happen."

Xander approached the two Williamses. "We'll find some way to stop her. We do that, and then no one has to make a sacrifice."

Hercules added, "Xander's right."

D'Argo grunted, "You don't have a frelling chance on stopping her."

"How can you be so sure?" Buffy asked.

He looked at her, "Just look at what happened. She nearly killed you just now. What makes you think you can stop her?"

Xander said, "For one thing, I have the Bane of Possession."

The mention of the weapon brought the luxan more curiosity. "So, you're one of the ancients?"

Teal'c replied, "Xander has a gene that is common among other Alterans."

Daniel questioned, "Altorans?"

He nodded, "When Xander and I were transported into the temple, we discovered a secret room. There, Merlin gave Xander a test to see if he was worthy of this weapon."

Hercules immediately recognized the name. He didn't know Merlin was Altoran, but it would easily explain quite a few things that he had experienced with the sorcerer. It would be one thing that he'd bring up the next time he was in Avalon.

Daniel asked, "You met up with Merlin?"

He nodded, "Didn't have much of a choice. We entered the room, he performed a test, I passed. Thank god. And now, I'm the owner of this incredible sword."

Buffy pouted, and wanted to know why he got the sword, and not her. She was the chosen one. The one who always had prophecies dealt with her, and always made her a target. She was about to say something at the moment when she saw something.

She looked at Faith. Another chosen one. Then she saw Faith's uncle, a former promised one. The term, '….one' didn't seem so important anymore. She already discovered this world to be more overwhelming then she recently felt.

What if she really wasn't although that important to the world? What if she wasn't the center of it? Then she looked at her best friend, and remembered their conversation back on Thor's ship. She remembered feeling small among the stars. She remembered feeling lonely, and insignificant

But then she remembered feeling comforted when Xander had his arms around her, and remembered feeling safe and secure. She remembered him calling her his hero, and she remembered her calling him her hero.

And what made her come to that realization was still true. So what if he had a special sword, or had an Altoran gene. He was Xander, her best friend. Her hero. If anyone deserved that weapon, it was him.

Her musings were cut-off when Faith asked, "Does Altoran mean alien?"

Xander chuckled, "Nope. I'm still one hundred percent human. Just that one of my genes apparently is Altoran."

Jack asked, "As much fun as we're having discussing how human our friend is here, we need to find a way to stop Ninedinna." Glancing at his team, he asked, "What kind of metal would hurt a goa'uld?"

Carter answered, "I believe she called it oganium, Sir."

Xander nodded, "Yeah, it's organium. A living metal." He turned to the luxan, "And I think that would help us kill her."

Faith went to her waist, "Not to mention my chakram." Her eyes widened when she remembered that her weapon was back in LA. "Which I don't have."

Hercules clarified, "Gabrielle has it, Faith. You'll get it back when we go home."

D'Argo said, "Organium will help, but you're going to need some other weapon. She's incredibly more powerful then any of you."

Buffy grinned finding an entrance into the conversation, "I think Faith and I have something. We're both vampire slayers."

He questioned, "What's a vampire slayer?"

Hercules smiled, "Think of it as a strong human." (Although, I think I might be stronger then them.)

D'Argo reminded them, "Even if they do have incredible strength, Ninedinna already threw them across the room. What's to say that we can take her down? I don't know where Earth is, or how come you all look like sebecians, but do you even know a sebecian's natural weakness."

Ash shrugged, "Figured mass fire power."

Daniel looked at him, "That's what you did when we fought bad Faith and what you did against bad Ash."

He nodded, "And it worked, didn't it?"

Hercules smiled, "He does have a point."

Jack looked at the luxan, "So how do we take down a sebecian."

D'Argo said simply, "Intense heat."

Ash looked at Daniel, "See, I'm right. Mass fire power is the same as intense heat."

Xander asked, "Where's a volcano when you need one?"

---

Aphrodite appeared within a large white room. In front of her, stood large arcs that led to other rooms.

She smirked. Yet again. People were inspired from Greek architecture. "You mortals never change."

Dite shook her head, "Even if you are middle level beings."

Letting her head glance around the room, she asked, "Hello?"

"What do you want, lower…"

His sister cut him off, "Brother, what we have here is not a lower being."

He looked in front of him as he saw the goddess in front of him. "Oh my apologies, Aphrodite, great goddess of love."

She gazed at them, "Listen, I know us gods don't like to interact with you that much. It's not something that some of us our proud of."

The sister said, "We are most honored with your presence."

Aphrodite smiled, "Thank you. I knew you couldn't be all bad."

The brother added, "We are most respectful for our elders."

She glared at them, "Don't attack my age."

The sister said, "What is age if you are truly immortal?"

"Good point." Aphrodite said. "I need some help. My brother is off in Haploxia, and I want to help him. The problem is I recently used the Astral Rod, and I don't want to use it again, if I don't have to."

"You are aware that your father isn't fond of other gods using the Astral Rod."

She nodded, "I know. Believe me, I know. But, I'm not worried about him right now. I need to help him."

He added, "We know Hercules is on that planet, Aphrodite. But because of what he has done along with your friends, another foretold prophecy has been placed in jeopardy."

"How so?"

The sister said, "It actually concerns a luxan named Ka D'Argo and a human named John Chriton."

----------

The door to the dungeon snapped open with a monstrous sound. The sebecian narrowed her eyes when she saw the two Williams' within the center of a small grouping. She wanted to know what they were thinking.

Looking at the others, she said with a slight smile. Have you chosen your answer?"

Ash looked at her, angrily. And was about to say something, when his niece spoke up. "Take me."

Buffy shook her head, "Take me. I'm a slayer too."

Xander's eyes widened, "Buffy!"

She gave him a look. A strong, calm look. "This way both of them can go home, Xan."

He shook his head, "Not going to happen." Xander's hand tightened around his weapon. "I lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again."

Ninedinna said with jaunting smile, "How touching." She then walked forward. "But, doesn't matter. I have an answer that would solve all our problems. One that won't cause any more confusion."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I can't wait to hear this."

"I'm taking both of you."

Her hand rose up, and opened her palm. Bright light circulated it when suddenly she felt a sharp pain. She immediately turned her head to see the culprit.

Her eyes burned into her culprit. "You really think cutting off my hand will do any good?"

Ash grinned, "Now, let's see how you like living with one hand."

Xander grinned, "Got to admit, this sword kicks major ass."

She smirked, "Reingenero."

Soon, light circled around her wrist, and a new hand grew out from the stump that was created from Xander's weapon.

Ash said calmly, "Before we kill you, can you give me my hand back?"

Ninedinna glared at him as she shot a blast at him. He flew through the air, and hit the wall. Getting to his feet, he said in a low voice, "I guess not."

----

"Excuse me?"

The sister clarified, "It is foretold that John Chriton is the first human to be seen within the uncharted territories."

Her brother added, "And sine your brother brought seven other humans to Haploxia, Ka D'Argo will never fulfill his end of the prophecy."

"What do you want me to do?"

The sister continued, "You must find a way to solve this problem, Aphrodite. As my sister has revealed, John Chriton is the first human to be in the uncharted territories."

Her brother stated, "And with your brother, along with the other lower beings, they interrupted the prophecy."

The goddess sighed, "So what do you want me to do? Can you at least send me to Haploxia."

She replied, "We will send you. But, in return, we the prophecy must be reinstated."

The blond didn't know what to do. On one hand, she was definitely going to be able to get to Haploxia, and it was something that she really wanted to do. Hercules needed her help. She knew that.

But on the other hand, she didn't know how to handle this Ka D'Argo problem. She heard about luxans before. Briefly, but she had heard of them.

The question though, what was she going to do with this one?

She shook her head and glanced at the oracles, "What am I going to do? Erase his memory? Either that, or rotate the planet backwards until time turns back, and go back to the time before Hercules and the other ever met up with Ninedinna came to Earth."

The brother stated, "Rotating the planet isn't what needs to be done. Folding back time is something that we are accustomed too, but we are in no shape or form in able to target Haploxia from this far of a distance."

His sister added, "Changing time is quite drastic, but you're first choice would prove most beneficial. You're family has the ability, and it would be the easiest way to get the prophecy reinstated."

----

"You can either stop this foolishness, give me both of them, and go home. Or you can all die."

Jack grinned, "I'm thinking not." He then pressed his finger on the trigger of his MP5. A spray of bullets rattled out its barrel and soared to its target. Ninedinna waved her hand, and the bullets fell to the ground.

"Crap." He said under his breath.

"Fine. If you don't want to take up on my offer, then you leave me no choice. Armo."

The walls of the dungeon soon shook. Dozens of holes opened, and circular long shafts shot out.

Daniel said, "This can't be good."

"I'm thinking you're right." Xabder said.

Hercules looked around the room. He needed a way to use his strength, and in a way, that was safe from bringing attention to himself. The demigod noted a circular formation of pillars around him. He needed to find a way to hide his strength, and use someway to cover himself.

"Xander?"

The boy looked toward his friend and noted him nodding his head to the direction of the pillar. Xander didn't know what the demigod was planning, but knew something had to provide time for his friend to move.

"I'm thinking we need to move." He said to his friend.

The long circular shafts began shooting numerous rounds of what appeared to be electrical outbursts.

"Don't have to tell me twice, kid!" Ash hollered as he ran for cover.

Hercules watched as his team ran for cover. Knowing that his time, he tackled one of the pillars. The pillar began to swerve.

Xander saw his friend's movement, and raised his MP5 that he had attached to his belt. Pressing it, bullets shot out and hit the pillar. He hoped the added force would help provide cover.

The pillar swayed further, and began a chain reaction. Pillar, after pillar created a parallel to a row of dominos.

Xander saw the opportunity, and got Buffy and Faith to see the only left freestanding pillar. "A little help here."

Buffy and Faith saw where he was headed, and noted the electrical outbursts. Taking their breaths, they sprinted for the pillar. The three of them pressed the pillar forward and another chain began.

Shortly, the circular patter of pillars collapsed.

While the pillars didn't land on their enemy, the pillars did block the holes that were newly appearing. Thus stopping the electrical charges.

"Looks like the great old goddess lost her firing range." Buffy sang as she walked out of the mess. "Now, we know you're going to come back firing, and that you're going to mess us all up. After all, we're human."

D'Argo coughed.

"And one luxan."

He grinned this thanks. "But you're forgetting one thing."

She growled, "What's that?"

D'Argo walked over to her, "The Necronomicon."

------

TBC---To Be Concluded

Yay. One more chapter, people. One more, and this trilogy is done. After which, I will post a epilogue. And then this fic is done.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Phoenix Risings: Necro-Gate: Part 2

Raiting: PG-13/R

Chapter: 9

Author: White Werewolf

Category: Buffy/Xander—only in this fic. Not much of it though. Another 'ship might appear as well.

Spoiler: All I know it is set after, "Becoming Part 2"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the ideas, my computer, and my website: http/ A goa'uld kidnapped Faith and took the Necronomicon, now SG-1, and some of the Scrappies head to the SGC to stop her.

Author Notes: This part is just the prologue to the Phoenix Risings Trilogy; which will turn into a huge series. This is the third part of the trilogy. It will house many crossovers and focus on the Buffy/Xander relationship.

Crossovers Planned:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

Hercules: the Legendary Journeys

Evil Dead

Stargate SG-1

Xena: Warrior Princess

Mortal Kombat

Cameo Crossovers will suddenly appear. Take a read,

and see if you can spot one.

---------------

----

Ninedinna's eyes widened in horror. She didn't expect that she would forget them having the Necrononicom. After all, she didn't have that much time to keep the book in mind when everyone appeaered within her dungeon.

Then, she suddenly relaxed when she realized that no true damage could be dealt to her at that moment. "You really think the Necronomicon will do any good stopping me?"

Jack said with a slight grin, "That's the general consensus."

The sebecian smirked, "I created the book. I empowered it. Any spell that you read will have no effect on me." She shook her head, "And anyway, do any of you understand Sumerian."

She looked at the former promised, "You can't even say a spell right to get home." Then turned to the younger slayer, "Or learn enough from your mistakes so it wouldn't happen again."

Buffy growled, "That's a low blow."

She barked her, "It's the truth. Ash and his family are all the same. Complete insanity."

Ash glared at her. He revved up his chainsaw. "You can call me insane all you like. But, never call my niece insane."

He raised his arm and charged the enemy. She glared at him. "How cute. The uncle is trying to protect his niece."

She raised her hand upward, and the single gesture forced Ash into the air. As he floated, he yelled, "What the?" Then she pushed her hand forward, and Ash sailed to the other side of the room.

D'Argo growled, "This has lasted frelling enough." He opened his mouth and shot out his tongue. She then grabbed his tongue with her other hand and flew him to the other side of the room. The Necronomicon flew from his hands and fell to the ground.

Ninedinna grinned at the action. She went to ground and picked up the book. As she did, a jolt shot through her and an engulfing blue light surrounded her. A wave of dizziness as she collapsed to the ground. She looked up at the group of people as they approached. "I don't understand."

Xander grinned, "You made it perfectly clear. The

book can do no damage to you."

Hercules added, "But you be surprised what you can do

to empower a book on your own."

"You don't understand Sumerian."

Jack grinned, "We do now." He said as he pointed to his head.

Her eyes widened, "Translator microbes."

Daniel said, "There not so bad when you think about it."

Xander stepped forward. He brought his weapon forward as he knelt down in front of her. "Now, we know it's stupid to sound so cocky in front of you, but seeing as you can't even get to your feet, I dunno if it isn't such a bad idea."

She glared at him. She gestured her hand in a circle.

"Frell."

Nothing happened.

Buffy smiled, "We nullified you."

Xander nodded as he got back to his feet. "That's why you're week. All your magic is gone."

SG-1 as well as the other members of their team brought out their weapons. SG-1 had their MP-5's. Xander has his Bane of Possession, Buffy with her trinium axe, Ash with his chainsaw, and Hercules by himself.

Faith grinned, "Doesn't this look familiar, Uncle Ash?"

"You mean by the fact that Ninedinna here looks exactly like how Bad Faith looked before she died."

Xander grinned, "Yep. The big bad is all but a messy stain on the ground."

She growled, "You really think this is how it's going to end?"

Ash asked, "Do you see anything anything that's helping in your favor?"

Ninedinna got to her feet slowly. "I may not have powers, but that doesn't mean you can stop me. I still am a goddess."

Hercules smirked. (Don't make me prove how wrong that theory is.)

Jack growled, "Stop deluding yourself. You're nothing but a snake. A snake who's been around way to long."

Xander said, "And what do goa'ulds hate?"

Sam commented, "I believe that's organium."

He twisted the handle of his weapon and approached her. Raising his arm, he lifted the blade. With a powerful thrust, he drove the blade down, slicing Ninedinna in half.

Before she could even try to say anything, her body split in two. From her head t to her crouch, both parts were closely symmetrical to one another.

Buffy gave him a look, "Interesting way of cutting her."

Xander told her, "Wanted to make sure I got the goa'uld."

Jack nodded, "I say we can safely assume Ninedinna won't be taking any more kidnapping."

D'Argo added, "Oh, I bet she won't be able to do more that that."

Teal'c added, "We are most appreciated of your assistance, Ka D'Argo."

"I'm just glad that Ninedinna is gone. She has been truly a pain throughout the uncharted territories."

He went to inspect the fallen body parts. D'Argo lifted up her right side of her head. "I believe I see the goa'uld."

Jack went to see what D'Argo was glancing at. "Yep, that's one half of a dead goa'uld."

Faith asked, "What about the book?"

Hercules went to the book, "I got the perfect place for it."

The colonel said, "A vault somewhere. Maybe around Area 51."

Faith said, "All I want to do is go home."

Ash grinned, "Not a bad idea."

"Hercules?"

The demigod eyes widened when he saw Aphrodite suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"I was wondering..."

Her brother gave her a look that she knew all too well. "Why don't you go up to the Stargate? I was actually hoping to speak with Xander and D'Argo alone. We'll catch up in a second.

As soon as her brother metioned the name, she knew exactly what she had to do. Approaching the luxan, she was glad no one could see her, or hear her. "So, you're Ka D'Argo, huh?"

Hercules didn't like what was going on. "All we need is a few minutes."

Xander looked at him strangly, but knew him enough to know that something was going on. "Just hold the gate up."

Jack looked at his team and nodded, "Alright, people.

Let's give these three a minute to talk."

Final salutations were said, and SG-1, Buffy, Ash, and

Faith left the three of them alone. As soon as they did, Aphrodite appeared so that the others could see her.

"What the frell just happened?"

Aphrodite smiled, "I wanted to talk to you."

Xander immediately turned to his friend, "What's going on?"

Seeing his sister, he knew he couldn't explain what happened. Especially on something that just happened. Shaking his head, he glared at her, "Aphrodite."

She turned to him, "Relax, Herc. It's covered. Thanks to your adventure on rescuing Faith, you ruined a prophecy."

Xander rolled his eyes, "Great. Another prophecy."

D'Argo looked at the strangely, "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

The goddess said, "It's like this, D'Argo. Our friend Xander here isn't the first human your supposed to meet."

"What?"

'Dite looked at the Luxan, "You heard me, D. Xander and the others aren't the first humans your supposed to meet."

Xander grinned, "Something tells me being sebecians would be a better race to be."

D'Argo looked at him, "Are you frelling insane?"

Xander shrugged, "Only joking." A moment passed, and then he said, "Somebody tell me what the world, 'frell' means?"

Hercules looked at him, "Do you really have to ask that question?"

Giving it a second, he admitted, "Probably no. Anyway," he turned to the goddess, "why did you appear in front of D'Argo? Me, I can understand. I'm X-babe, but him? He's-"

Aphrodite cut him off, "I went to the Oracles to try and find a way to get to Haploxia without having to use the Astral Rod. Once is enough, and twice would seriously force Daddy to take some serious action."

Hercules' eyes widened, "You met the Oracles?"

She nodded, "Hey, goddess trying to make a change here."

Ka D'Argo looked at her, "You're a goddess?"

The blond grinned, "Aphrodite. Goddess of love. At your service. But, anywho. I'm going to have to do something to help fix a prophecy that my brother put in jeopardy?"

Hercules asked, "What did I do?"

Xander remembered, "You were part of a team that rescued Faith."

He nodded, "Right." The demigod then turned to his sister, "What are you suggesting on doing?"

Aphrodite said slowly, "I'm going to have to erase his memory."

His eyes widened, "Why? There is no way I'm going back as a prisoner."

She sighed, "Fraid so, Sweetcheeks. But, you won't remember any of this. And in one year, you'll meet John Chriton. Then you'll escape and fulfill the prophecy."

D'Argo growled at her, "That is very unlikely."

The goddess shook her head, "Sorry, D. Or else I wouldn't be so open with this information."

Xander said, "It's only one year."

'Dite clarified, "Which is a cycle to you."

Hercules glanced at his sister. After giving it some thought. "I've had my share of breaking prophecies, so has Xander. And let me tell you, it' can be a real pain to fix. If it's simply a prophecy about you meeting another human that isn't Xander or Colonel O'Neill then fixing it isn't such a pain either."

He sighed, "But I wanted to find Jothee."

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and D'Argo soon saw a circulating yellow light around his forehead. It dissipated shortly, and then his mind went blank.

"How does he get back to where he came from?"

She answered her friend, "I talked to oracles as well about that. Apparently, he's part of a living spaceship named Moya. All we have to do is do is sprinkle this," her palm opened up and a small amount of brown powder appeared, "on D'Argo." She did, and then say the words, "Return to once has been."

Xander looked at them, "Damn. These translator microbes make everything sound English to me."

Hercules said, "To me, I'm actually listening to Greek."

The young man said, "Weird."

Aphrodite said, "I just spoke Latin, X-Babe." Then she snapped her fingers again, and D'Argo disappeared. "Now he won't remember you, Hercules, or anything that happened here today."

She then turned to her brother, "So, do you need any help stopping Ninedinna?"

Hercules grinned, "We took care of her, thanks."

Xander noted the book in his hands, "What about the book?"

The demigod suggested, "Remember the episode that dealt with parallel worlds?" He nodded, "well, I'm thinking the middle of that tunnel would be best. Being stuck in Limbo should do nicely."

Aphrodite said, "I can do it, Herc. The others would want to know what happened to it. Just say you gave it to D'Argo to look after. With Ninedinna gone, a Luxan would be its best protector."

Hercules thought for a moment, "Normally, I'd think no. But you certainly have been surprising me, Aphrodite. Go ahead."

"Tubular." She grinned, and then she and the book disappeared.

Xander said, "Can we really trust her with that book?"

"Xander, Aphrodite is just about the only god we can trust right now."

"If you say so."

"C'mon. Let's go home."

---

"Unscheduled off-world activation!"

Red lights flashed and alarm klaxons sounded throughout the base.

The doors to the main computer room opened, and in walked a well-dressed man of command. General Hammond immediately rushed to the Gate Control Room and said,

"Close the iris."

Sgt. Davis nodded, "Yes, Sir." Soon, he did the aforementioned action, and the iris closed.

When satisfied, Davis looked back at the computer,

"Sir, it's SG-1."

General Hammond smiled, "Open the iris, and welcome them home."

The iris opened and shortly nine people walked out the Stargate. Hammond left the Gate Control Room and entered the Gate Room.

"Good to see you again, SG-1." He said as they stepped down the ramp. He iris closed behind them as they walked down.

He saw the young woman that they were attempting to rescue. "I assume that's Ms. Williams."

Ash grinned, "General Hammond, meet my niece, Faith. Faith, this is General Hammond. He's the one that helped us find you."

She smiled back, "Thank you, General Hammond."

He nodded, "You are quite welcome. Now, why don't you have Dr. Frasier take a look at you all, and then report to debriefing room at…" He then looked at his watch, 17 hundred hours." He then scanned them all, and with a smile, he asked, "I trust Ninedinna

was taken care of."

Jack said, "Just add her to the list of dead snakes, Sir."

"Excellent. You're dismissed."

---

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Fraiser?"

Janet Frasier nodded, "Apparently, General. SG-1 and the others all in good health."

He knew that tone, "But?"

She added, "But, they all seem to have some kind of implant at the base of their brain stems."

"Translator microbes, Doc." Jack clarified.

Hammond asked, "Translator microbes?"

Teal'c offered, "We were implanted them on Haploxia, General Hammond. Without them, I believe we wouldn't be able to stop Ninedinna."

Daniel spoke, "General. They allow us to understand any language that is spoken to us."

"Are they in anyway dangerous?"

The doctor said, "Actually, no. Everything in SG-1 as well as Mr. Williams, Mr. Harris, Ms. Summers, Ms. Williams, and Mr. Sorbo seem to be fully operational."

Buffy said as she approached him, "General, we know you're taking everything with caution, but we're fine. It seems everyone in the uncharted territories have them."

His brow lowered, "Uncharted territories?"

"Sir," Jack began, "We have a story to tell you."

----------

THE END

Well, there you go. This is the end of the Pheonix Risings Trilogy. That's a total of four long fics. I know trilogy means 3, but when you add Necro-Gate: Part 1 and Part 2, you get one long fic called Necro-Gate. Which was actually the intention when I started Necro-Gate. But, I realized that this fic would be too long and still maintain the speed of the fic, so I decided to divide it into two parts.

All that's left is an epilogue. Which is written, but I have to go over it once more and edit it. It wasn't written by me though. If you want to know who wrote it, it's Silent Bob Foley. A friend of mine and a great writer as well. So, I'll go over it once more and post it.

If you want to try to write within this verse, then that's fine. Contact me and we'll talk.

AIM- wolfwriter81

Yahoo- whitewerewolf81

I want to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. It really means allot to me. This also proves that I can write a long fic with so many crossovers.

As I stated in the beginning, this is just the beginning. I got plans that go way into season 3 and season 4 of Buffy. Some canon fics and some not canon.

If you want to continue this series, you can do one of a few things. Join the Phoenixverse Yahoo group. (URL is at the bottom of this post), or try to stay up to date at and tth. This series will no longer be posted at Xanderzone, White Werewolf Dissected, or BXFanfic.

I hope you enjoyed this fic, and thank you for staying with it. I also already started the sequel. So be on the look out at the Phoenxiverse Yahoo Group.

Phoenixverse (My Yahoo Group based on the Phoenixverse)

http/tv.groups. you for your time. Just be on the look out for the epilogue. It will be out in a few days. The epilogue will be posted at the lists considering it's part of Necro-Gate: Part 2.

So, thank you again. Peace out.


	10. Epilogue

Phoenix Risings: Necro-Gate: Part 2 Epilogue

An attachment to the Phoenixverse.

By Silent Bob Foley

It had been a very long and tiring six weeks for the members of the gang, slowly each had begun to realise that they had really made it through the hell that had been Ninedinna's domain.

Unknown to most of them as they relaxed and started to loosen up, the entire group were watched from the shadows by a scantily clad but heartbreakingly attractive blonde haired beauty.

None of the group had noticed her appearance in the room or her hiding in the shadows. She was capable of secluding herself from all but Godly senses--making sure that few if any in the room could see her or even sense her presence. She was physically there her powers could make most glance over her without acknowledging her existence.

A single voice spoke out, followed by another until each of them started to talk about their time on other planets and meeting those thought to be ancient or mythological. She watched them as one by one they started talking and laughing, some crying and in some cases snuggling up to their companions,

The smiles on their faces and the obvious closeness pulled at a few of her heartstrings- as the goddess of love she had a lot of them.

What had been lost in time and mythology is that Aphrodite herself is very much in tune with the love between people and sometimes she can feel it to her very soul, as a god she did actually have a soul but unlike many in her family hers was almost human in its capability to feel. She had to learn the hard way in Outwold while seeking for the Astral Rod.

Turning from them, she felt something she hadn't felt in almost five millennia as a single tear fell from her eye. Slowly she touched her face and felt the tears of a goddess…something most Olympians are incapable of and something that enemies of the gods would kill for.

She tried to edge away knowing any teleportation would alert several of them to her very presence something she didn't want, she chided herself for appearing in her mortal corporeal form and tried to escape from the room.

"Have you ever felt alone in a room full of people." Asked a voice from behind her, shocked she spun round coming face to face with one of Hercules mortal friends, the young man named Xander she knew, one of those to which her powers were all but useless as his own heart was as capable as her magic.

"Xander…"

"Come with me Aphrodite. We need to talk."

She was surprise to find her self-following him almost stunned into obedience by his actions and the command in his voice, the goddess of love felt her arm taken by a forceful but gentle hand, and guided to a chair outside on a balcony. She sat down with Xander in front of her.

She pressed her palms to her eyes attempting to remove the evidence of the tears, but even so, the red rims of her eyes put pain to that. They did not in the slightest way detract from her beauty, the redness of her cheeks made her look prettier and it was something she didn't realise.

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, Sweetcheeks. Of course. I'll be fine. I am a goddess after all. Why wouldn't I be?"

His face turned incredulous at that, looking at him, she could sense the loneliness that had been his life for so long, his eyes showing her the truth of who he was and that he didn't believe a word she said.

"I asked you if you had ever felt alone for a reason. From what I know of the Greek gods and tales from Hercules, it's a busy place and a large family surrounding you, you may all be different but you're family."

"What's this got to…" Aphrodite began.

"I'm getting there. You need to listen to this, I'm no god, but I do understand how you feel."

Aphrodite snorted and stood up to walk off.

"Wait please." his grasp on her arm regained its purchase.

"Let go of me, X-babe. You never put your hands on me. I'm a goddess."

"You can get out if you want, Aphrodite. Use your power to get away from me. I've seen your powers. Use them."

"If you don't let me go, I will."

"No you won't." Xander paused and looked directly into the goddess' eyes, "Because you know I'm right. Please just listen to me and then you can go."

Aphrodite stopped struggling against the mortal boy…man, she knew that she could have removed him with a thought. But hadn't something in his voice had stayed her hand, a true note of peace and friendship, not the normal lust and lies that a man would pit against a woman, but a pure request to listen.

She sat back down and awaited his speech; the sooner she could get away the better. She had important things to do, her mind told her things to make her believe that she didn't want help…not after being alone so long.

"Twelve years ago, I started school. I was around a lot of people all the time. We all got along pretty well, but as we got older, things changed. Friends became enemies, and the few you got close to were your life, but sometimes, just sometimes, even they seemed to leave you out."

Aphrodite shifted in her seat as she listened.

"One of my oldest enemies is a girl called Cordelia Chase. I know you know who she is. I've seen her true face. Not the Queen C style one, but Cordelia- the real girl. I'm the only person who has ever seen that face- and I see it in you now."

"You don't know what you talk about! I have plenty of people that have been friends with me! I'm never alone. Now if you will excuse me I'm going home."

As she prepared to leave, his rejoinder penetrated the haze of teleportation, and as she left it echoed in her head. An echo that would ring throughout her soul…for a very, very long time.

"Believe in your heart, because nothing else is as true to you."

Hercules' Home.

Midnight

The entire Scrappy Gang plus the few allies that are still with them, all crashed out on the floor, beds, sofas etc. However, there was a single exception. Xander Harris sat outside on the balcony looking up at the stars. He wasn't surprised when he heard a shift of fabric behind him and a meek voice ask him something.

"Help me."

He turned to see Aphrodite, beautiful Olympian goddess of love, nigh immortal, as well as practically invulnerable and powerful beyond all humankind looking like a frightened girl.

He stared at her in surprise at her appearance. However, her blond hair was flopped against her face and her clothes looked a little bedraggled. Removing his coat he wrapped it around her shoulders. She didn't need it to keep warm but for both sides it seemed like the right thing to do.

She had obviously been crying again- her defences were low and the sniffling told Xander all he wanted to know.

"Tell me the rest." She asked him.

And he did.

He told her of the abandonment of his parents after the death of his sister- the fact they no longer cared for him hit home with Aphrodite in many ways, the almost loss of his friends over the years and the death of Jesse. His best friend made her realise so much about the fragility of human life. More so than the time she had spent with Joxer and Gabrielle had shown her.

The more she talked, the more she let go her tears. They soon began straining Xander's shirt and her own blonde locks as they ran down her face. Xander pulled the beautiful goddess closer and rocked her gently as she spilled the pain and anger in her very soul out for the first time in her long existence, and for the first time allowing her to really feel… Human!

She told Xander about how she had been brought up only to be one person and that she had no choice about what she was going to do. Aphrodite told him about how she had felt her own heart break only once and sworn never to let anyone close enough to do that again. How she had seen real love replaced by pleasures of the flesh and, how she hated that she could do nothing to stop the decline in people's love for each other.

Lastly, she told him of all the things she had tried to do and, how many had gone wrong when attempted- and the fact that all she had tried to do was help. However it had taken the recovery of one of the truly great loves she had witnessed to help her live again

Her life had shown her that like some humans, she had been alone and few had ever cared for her, this young human littler, more than a young human and powerless at that, had made her feel like she belonged. Made her feel safe and wanted--the feelings she had only felt from two others- Hephy and her friend, Joxer.

"Were all looking for the few people we can really care about. I'm lucky to have found most of mine in such a small amount of time, sometimes I do feel alone. Aphrodite, we are never always with people we love, but you have to remember some of us are always there for those we care for. You have Hercules, Hephaestus, and now…me. You don't need to ever feel alone again."

"No. She doesn't. We'll make sure of that." A voice peeped up from the doorway. Dite's head shot up from the comforting place on Xander's shoulder where she had shed her tears. Through her blurred eyes, she saw a lanky dark haired figure approach them.

"Joxer?"

"Hello, Aphrodite."

"What are you doing out here…" She tried once again to remove the evidence of tears from her eyes, she failed as Joxer approached. He had long been the shoulder for Gabrielle, Meg, and her girls and recently a few others much like his newfound friend Alexander had been for the women he knew.

He had long been sensitive to the troubles his friends had had and knew the signs of distress better than most, and Aphrodite was no different.

Moving away from the doorframe so their conversation didn't disturb their groggy compatriots in the other room, he approached the tired looking Xander and the trembling 'Dite and babbled out an almost apology.

"I heard voices so I came outside, I didn't mean to interrupt but I heard what you both said." He sat down opposite the two of them.

"I'm pretty sure the two of you know my past and my own family troubles…my triplet brothers, my father, my mother, we weren't close. The only real family and friends I've ever had were Xena and Gabrielle. I had sometimes friends like Herc, Auto and Salmonius but I was alone a lot of my life and I wouldn't wish that on anyone." He paused and took a deep breath.

"I almost lost the one person I truly loved because I never did anything about it, I lost my friends and my family, my time and my life to that loneliness. I won't let anyone else take that route."

Standing up, he then sat down next to Aphrodite and took her soft and delicate hand in his own rough ones.

"You've only ever tried to help me Aphrodite. Sometimes, well sometimes, it went awry, sometimes things got embarrassing. Like the three naked Gabrielles." She got a small soft laugh from Aphrodite making her spirits lift a little more,

"I know you never meant me harm. You are too much like your brother Hercules to try that, you are a good person Aphrodite, and I swear on my honour you will never be alone as long as I'm around."

"Why are you two doing this? You have your families here, your friends and now your true loved ones." Xander's head popped up at that nugget of information but let her continue. "I'm just a goddess one of a hundred gods that are no longer needed and rarely thought of."

"No. Dite, you're not one of a hundred, you are one in a million and one of a kind. You are Aphrodite--my friend, and we don't need you to be anything else." Joxer said from his heart.

That was the last straw for Aphrodite, untold millennia of self-doubt, loss and pain slammed out of her in waves of tears, clutching her to his chest. Joxer took Aphrodite and sat her down, he looked her in the eyes and she sat he crouched in front of her two sets of shining eyes staring at each other.

"You never have to turn your face from me. I am still yours to command as it has always been." He dropped to one knee and bowed his head to her in true warrior fashion.

One again the blonde goddess let her tears flow and grasped around the neck of her friend Joxer, the first true friend she had ever had and now one of two people that were willing to allow her to be who she really was, and not who she was thought to be both by history and by her family.

Xander left the two of them at it, or at least tried to, as he moved his hand was grabbed by the tearful blonde goddess and pulled into her arms replacing Joxer from inside her embrace.

"Thank you both, I wish I'd had people like you so long ago."

"You needed a friend Aphrodite, now you have two."

"Damn right." Responded Joxer.

The rest of the night was spent with the three of them talking and looking at the stars. Aphrodite had never felt safer or more at peace in her life- she was finally at a place she could call home.

Early next morning, the three of them cramped and looking a little on the scruffy side entered the main rooms of the apartment. The two white knights walked on when they noticed Aphrodite stay where she was, she looked apprehensive about returning to the room the others were staying in.

"What's wrong?" Asked Xander

"What if the rest of them don't want me around I couldn't no, I wouldn't get in the way. Herc might accept me around but the others might not."

"If they don't trust you then they will trust us. You more than proven your worth us. We need you to trust us- you have started, please allow us to help you with this."

With a little hesitation, she nodded and walked forward with the two dark haired men, heading in through the doors they saw the rest of the Scrappy's eyes widened at their appearance and the appearance of the beautiful Blonde between them. Gabrielle's eyes widened but she kept her mouth closed as she didn't want to give the game away quite yet.

"Guys this is a friend of mine, I met a few weeks ago when I was looking for Buffy."

Damn Xander close but not the truth. thought Joxer

"Tim helped her himself a few days ago, a darkness was after her we both helped her away from it. She's had a bit of a bad time last day or so you think you girls could help her?"

An amused and secret smile radiated from Dite. A smile that lifted the hearts of all in the room for no apparent reason.

Another blonde got up from her chair and approached the older woman, she put her hand out to shake the other woman's. The blonde' girls smile was genuine and friendly as she felt nothing but good vibes and friendliness from the goddess.

"Hi I'm Buffy. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi I'm,… Alex… Alexandra." She said looking at her saviour.

"Nice to meet you. Come on. We'll find something for you to wear and get you cleaned up Ok?" Both blondes smiled at each other as Buffy led the way. Faith followed and introduced herself.

This left the three men: Joxer, Herc, and Xander together with Gabrielle.

Herc was the first to speak up. "What happened?"

Xander and Joxer just shrugged.

"It's kinda private Herc. Needless to say she needed to hear something and we made sure she did. She'll be fine now."

"Just be careful, guys. She's the goddess of love. It wouldn't be too good to let her effect you that way.

Joxer responded, "I do love her though." Gabrielle looked about ready to burst into tears (or a homicidal rage). She was calmed down by Joxer taking her hand and looking into her eyes. "But like a family member. Hey Herc, do you mind sharing your sister with another brother?"

"Not at all Joxer, I think she'd be happy with that." Herc smiled at the lanky warrior. "Be good to have a real family again."

"Yeah, with a family like this, who needs enemies?" Mumbled Gabrielle before she received a cushion to the head from Xander.

"Who indeed?" Smirked Xander.

------------------

The End


End file.
